Dans l'ombre du Joker
by MrSinnerman
Summary: Les sombres événements de The Dark Knight relatés par un personnage insignifiant, mêmes si les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Impatience et Guerre froide**

Je frappe plus fort cette fois. La porte proteste et tremble mais toujours pas de réponse.

-Ouvre !

Mon cri d'impatience fait ouvrir une autre porte. Sur ma gauche, une femme d'environ trente ans sort dans le couloir et se campe devant moi, les poing enfoncés sur les hanches et me lance un regard agacé.

-Il y a des enfants qui dorment, ici!

Je ravale une réflexion cinglante et marmonne une excuse à la place. Puis elle retourne dans son appartement sans un mot. Je pousse un soupir, suis sur le point de tourner les talons, mais mon instinct me pousse à tourner la poignée. Je râle alors que le battant s'ouvre lentement. Depuis quand ne prend t-elle plus la peine de s'enfermer? Une forte odeur de tabac froid et de renfermé me percute les narines tandis que mes mains cherchent l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur. La lumière s'allume et inonde un étroit salon d'environ 15 m² aux couleurs vieillies des années 70. J'embrasse du regard la pièce ou règne un bordel monstrueux et l'aperçois enfin. Avachie dans le canapé marron avec la télé qui la regarde comater. Entre les deux, on devine une table basse, masquée sous les paquets de clopes, les bouteilles, les feuilles de journaux chiffonnées et les flacons de somnifères et d'antidépresseurs. Ne supportant plus l'odeur écœurante de la pièce, j'ouvre la fenêtre et le volet. Complètement rouillé, il grince de douleur mais ça ne suffit pas à l'extirper de sa léthargie. Alors je m'approche d'elle et lui tapote l'épaule. Elle remue en grommelant un truc incompréhensible mais refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est moi.

Cette fois une paupière se lève et son œil me scrute un instant. Elle met de plus en plus de temps à me reconnaître. Puis sa bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'aucun son n'en sort et je l'aide à se redresser.

-Comment va-tu?

Sa respiration siffle étrangement et sa voix me fait penser à une avalanche de cailloux tant elle est rauque. Elle cligne des yeux aveuglée par la lumière qu'elle n'a pas du voir depuis un bout de temps puis attrape une cigarette en se calant contre les coussins. A peine la première bouffée avalée qu'une toux grasse secoue toute sa carcasse. Je lui tend un verre d'eau qu'elle avale d'une traite puis m'installe dans le fauteuil crème jouxtant la télévision.

-Je vais bien.

Piètre mensonge. Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour mentir. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus la force de discerner le vrai du faux. Elle m'offre un sourire aussi lamentable que son état et je peine à lui en rendre un. J'ai déjà envie de me tirer d'ici. Loin d'elle et de ses pilules qu'elle gobe comme des dragibus. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux ternes et sales, les plaque en arrière. Elle a l'air gênée que je la voie comme ça. En pleine léthargie à quatre heures de l'après midi dans l'obscurité d'un appartement bordélique et en pyjama. Pourtant elle ne fait aucun effort. Mais je suis mal placée pour lui faire un sermon alors je me contente d'observer les ravages du temps et de la vie. Yeux larmoyants, vitreux, cernés. Rides profondes. Peau flasque. Désastre émotionnel. Elle fait vingt ans de plus que son âge. Et je me rappelle avec nostalgie à quel point je la trouvais jolie. A quel point je l'aimais. A quel point elle était mon modèle. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien a espérer d'elle. Et il n'y a plus rien à aimer. Mais pourtant, je suis la. Pourquoi? Le remord principalement. Cette voix sournoise dans ma tête qui me répète combien je suis lâche.

-Tu as faim? Il doit rester un truc dans le frigo.

-Non, ça va.

-Il fait bon dehors?

-Un peu froid.

Nous en sommes rendues la. A causer de la pluie et du beau temps comme deux petites vieilles en maison de retraite. Un lourd silence s'abat dans la pièce et je lui taxe une cigarette pour calmer ma nervosité. Son regard se fixe par-terre, soudain captivé par la moquette miteuse. Je sais qu'elle a honte. Elle sait que je me sens coupable. Mais aucune de nous n'a le cran de regarder la vérité en face. A quoi ça sert de remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Le silence s'épaissit et accroît la distance qui nous sépare. Mais seule la mort sera définitive. Pour le moment, je me sens prisonnière d'un fantôme. Condamnée à veiller sur une coquille vide et observer sa lente déchéance.

-Tu devrais sortir un peu.

Proposition machinale et inutile. D'ailleurs elle secoue la tête lentement et soupire.

-Je n'ai pas ta jeunesse, tu sais.

Excuse lamentable. C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve pour justifier son laisser aller. Et moi j'en cherche une pour ne plus jamais avoir à revenir ici sans que ma conscience ne s'en plaigne. Nouveau silence inconfortable pendant lequel elle fuit mon regard. Je voudrais pouvoir la motiver à reprendre sa vie en main. Lui redonner le sourire. L'aider à se relever. Mais je me suis lassée de n'essuyer que des échecs. J'ai cessé de m'obstiner le jour ou je l'ai retrouvé les poignets en sang, à demi consciente et la tempe ensanglanté, gisant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Les entailles n'étaient pas profondes mais les fines marques blanches qui lui lacèrent le bras jusqu'au coude sont toujours visibles. Et chaque fois que je tombe dessus, un frisson m'hérisse la peau et une vague de nausée me submerge. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps de m'avoir infligé un truc pareil. Mais c'est à cet instant précis, lorsque j'ai vu le sang, la lame de rasoir et les larmes sur ses joues que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. L'espoir avait disparu, depuis longtemps sans doute, écrasé par le poids de son chagrin. Brisée jusqu'à la moelle, le mal s'était encrée profondément dans son cœur et son âme n'y avait pas survécut. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Peut-être aurais-je du faire plus pour elle. Peut-être que mon absence a précipité sa chute. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que je m'acharne. Que je continue à me torturer en venant jusqu'ici pour ressasser un passé douloureux que je voudrais voir enterré une bonne fois pour toute. La regarder dépérir et souffrir en silence avec ma conscience qui me répète que j'aurais du être là avant. Que maintenant, c'est trop tard. En fait, je me rend compte que mes visites, une fois par semaine, sont du pur égoïsme. Ce n'est pas pour lui faire plaisir, ni pour apporter un peu de soleil dans ses ténèbres. C'est seulement pour moi. Pour ne pas regretter lorsqu'elle sera sur son lit de mort. Pour ne plus sentir l'amertume. Pour ne pas que les remords viennent me gâcher la vie. Je l'aime toujours. La femme qu'elle était autrefois. Celle qui me consolait, qui me faisait rire, qui me racontait des histoires. Je hais la vieille femme qui s'alanguit devant moi. Elle salit la mémoire de mes souvenirs. Elle me déchire de l'intérieur. Elle me dégoûte. Une soudain envie de la brusquer s'empare de mon corps. Lui hurler que je n'y peut rien. Que je n'en peut plus de la voir ainsi. Que je voudrais mourir pour ne plus à entrer dans ce taudis aux effluves de tabac froid, d'humidité et de désolation. Elle m'a abandonnée. Tout les deux, en fait. Mon père en mourant, ma mère en ne réussissant pas à faire son deuil. Comment pouvais-je l'aider alors que moi-même sombrais dans l'obscurité? Tout ça, je voudrais le lui dire. Lui balancer des horreurs, toute la rancœur qui m'empêche de respirer depuis deux ans. Ne plus culpabiliser. Mais je serre les dents, ravale ma colère. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, à part une crise de larmes hystérique? J'inspire profondément et chasse mes sombres pensées.

-Je dois y aller, maman.

Besoin d'oxygène. Je me lève et elle reste immobile. Un pâle sourire fend ses lèvres.

-Bien sur. Murmure t-elle.

Pas d'embrassades. Je suis bien trop remontée. L'entrevue a été brève et je sens que j'ai encore perdu mon temps. Je tourne les talons et traverse le salon à grands pas. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je suspens mon geste un instant.

-Tu devrais fermer à clé.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais le faire.

Elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne se lève que pour aller pisser et acheter ses somnifères. Je sors et claque la porte sans le vouloir. Je dévale les six étages quatre à quatre, impatiente de m'éloigner de cet immeuble et de retourner à mes préoccupations. Dehors, un vent frais m'accueille et c'est presque une renaissance. Je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle du tacot qui me sert de véhicule et consulte mon téléphone portable. Trois appels manqués. Tous de mon patron. Je pousse un juron et balance mon téléphone sur le siège passager. Je ne suis pas vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Me filer du boulot supplémentaire sans doute. Comme si ma mission principale ne me donnait pas assez de fil à retordre.

Après maintes complaintes et quintes de toux, le moteur consent enfin à démarrer. Je dirige la petite guimbarde à travers le quartier de Downton et ses ruelles étroites. C'est le pire quartier de la ville. Une immense décharge pour les braves citoyens de Gotham City. Les meurtriers, les voleurs, les dealers, la mafia et les putes sont massés dans cet espace cernés par les deux autres quartiers que sont Midtown et Uptown. Downton est le seul à ne pas jouir de buildings en verre, de gratte ciel majestueux ou de tours gigantesques. La plupart des bâtiments sont des entrepôts, de vieilles usines croulantes et des immeubles entassés les uns sur les autres qui menacent de s'écrouler à tout moment. Une haine irascible accompagnée de la détresse et du désespoir remontent par les égouts et ça sort des caniveaux, suinte sur le trottoir, se propage dans l'air. Ça contamine les gens, fait pourrir les cœur, corromps les âmes. La merde vient d'en dessous. Enfouie profondément sous l'asphalte. La créature s'agite, gémit, transpire. Son odeur putride s'imprègne en nous. Et on entend ses plaintes lugubres la nuit, lorsqu'on s'aventure dans les impasses obscures. Coupes gorges dont personne n'est jamais revenu. Victimes sacrifiées pour apaiser la fureur de Docteur Gotham. Il est le cœur de Downton. Nous sommes le souffle qui l'alimente. Les structures médiocres et casse gueule sont l'ossature de son vieux corps malingre et fatigué. De ses entrailles s'échappent les âmes maudites qu'il a engloutit. C'est la brume blanche, épaisse et humide qui colle à la peau. L'origine des pulsions criminelles et malsaines qui hantent le quartier. La violence se déchaîne, la terreur étreint, la panique s'étend, la solitude demeure. Un climat de paranoïa confiné dans une ambiance glauque et la folie nous tue peu à peu.

Et tout ça, sous l'œil inquisiteur de la lointaine et gigantesque tour Wayne Enterprises. L'opulence, confortablement installée sur son piédestal, lorgne l'indigence avec mépris et dégoût. Et la vermine réplique avec une indifférence magistrale. Elle tourne le dos à la luxure, la tête haute, impassible. C'est un conflit silencieux ou tout le monde reste chez soi à cracher sur les autres derrière une télé. Hostilité réciproque et maladive. C'est presque une obsession. Chaque partie défend quelque chose. Des principes, des valeurs. Et aucune ne cédera un mètre carré de terrain à l'autre. Cependant, les affrontements sont épargnés parce qu'il y a plus à perdre qu'a gagner. C'est une guerre civile et perpétuelle ou la paix est impossible et la guerre improbable. On apprend aux enfants à haïr ceux de l'autre côté de la barrière mais à rester fidèle. Celui qui se tourne vers l'ennemi n'a plus d'identité, soudain banni par tous. La propagande est une maladie héréditaire qui lessive le cerveau dès la naissance. Les générations se succèdent, l'âme standardisée, le cœur endurcit pour lutter dans ce pugilat éternel avec ce ressentiment immortel qui traverse les âges. Et aucun ne s'aperçoit des chaines qui cisaillent la morale, qui compresse la raison. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne surtout pas poser de questions, encore moins essayer de comprendre. Et peut-être suis-je la pire d'entre eux, à détester le monde entier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Gentils et Méchants**

J'observe l'averse à laquelle je viens d'échapper de peu derrière les carreaux en soupirant. Je regrette d'être aller la voir. Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. Et ma mauvaise humeur grimpe encore d'un cran lorsque mon téléphone me rappelle à l'ordre avec un vrombissement aussi agaçant qu'insupportable. Encore le patron. Cette fois je me décide à décrocher tandis que la pluie tambourine à ma fenêtre avec une persévérance digne du déluge. Comme si Dieu ou une connerie dans le genre voulait tout à coup nettoyer la merde du quartier. Seulement pour ça, il faudrait au moins un raz de marée.

" _Ouais ?_ ", je marmonne à peine intelligible. " _Et ben, j'ai faillis attendre!_ " Ironise t-il, preuve que sa jauge de patience est à la limite de l'implosion. " _J'étais occupée_." Il rétorque qu'il n'en a rien à carrer et qu'il a un travail pour moi. Je me retiens de lui sortir un "Sans déconner?!" sarcastique et me permet un soupir discret à la place. Il me raconte qu'un type vient d'arriver en ville. Un taré maquillé qui aurait braqué trois banques en une semaine et fait plus d'une vingtaine de morts. Je lui demande ce que ça peut lui foutre à lui, chef de la mafia, qu'un type dévalise les riches. C'est pas comme s'il s'était attaqué à la banque appartenant à la pègre. " _Le problème, c'est que Gotham est ma ville! Si quelqu'un veut voler quelque chose, il doit s'adresser à moi avant et m'offrir une collaboration. Comment crois-tu que la Famille Falcone est encore debout? Si je laissais tout le monde faire ce qu'il veut, bonjour le bordel. Alors tu va me trouver tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet enfoiré. S'il avait un chihuahua quand il était gosse, je veux être au courant, c'est clair?!_ ". Et voila, la jauge a explosée. Et moi je me prend tout dans la gueule, comme d'habitude. J'intériorise ma colère et capitule, consciente que Maroni n'est pas mon pote et que si je lui manque de respect, je finirais bientôt en hachis parmentier. "Ça _va, j'ai capté. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau_ ". Il me raccroche brutalement au nez avec un espèce de grognement sourd et je marmonne un chapelet de juron en larguant mon portable au milieu des coussins de mon canapé.

Celui-ci me tend vainement les bras et je jurerais qu'il me supplie de venir m'affaler contre lui pour pioncer tout le reste de l'aprèm. Mais comme le Grand Manitou m'a donné du taf, je me grouille de faire ce qu'il veut. Question de survie. Je grille une cigarette en m'apercevant avec consternation que le paquet est déjà presque vide. C'est fou à la vitesse ou ça descend, ces machins-là. Je parcours les 40 m² de mon petit domicile, ce qui n'est pas si petit que ça en comparaison avec le reste de l'immeuble, à la recherche de Morley oubliées dans un coin. Recherche infructueuse puisque j'ai fais du rangement le matin même. Si cigarettes il y avait, maintenant, elle doivent être à la déchetterie. Fais chier. J'attrape mes clés, ma veste et mon porte feuille puis sors de l'appartement avant de dévaler les escaliers. C'est pas que l'ascenseur est trop lent pour moi mais, légèrement claustrophobe, je refuse de m'enfermer dans une boite de métal simplement retenue par des câbles qui l'empêche de tomber dans le vide. Cette fois, je n'échappe pas à la pluie torrentielle et j'arrive trempée jusqu'aux os à ma voiture. Décidément, il y a des jours ou je ferais mieux de ne pas me lever. Après cinq minutes de route, je gare mon tas de ferraille sur le parking d'une station service qui me fait étrangement penser à celle dans _La colline à des yeux._ Derrière les pompes à essence, un petit commerce normalement réservé aux touristes de passage. Ce qui est assez marrant quand on sait que, justement, les touristes évitent soigneusement Gotham City et préfèrent faire un long détour.

J'entre dans la boutique en me reprenant une saucée et me dirige aussitôt vers le comptoir derrière lequel un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi est en train de lire un magasine. Je suis obligée de me racler la gorge pour l'arracher enfin à sa contemplation d'une nana dont les sous vêtements ne laissent plus de place à l'imagination et il sursaute violemment sur sa chaise. Je souris intérieurement de voir ses joues rougir et lui demande deux paquets de clopes. Il se retourne pour chercher la bonne marque au milieu du tabac mal rangé sur les étagères et mon regard se pose sur la pile de journaux déposée sur un étal. Le titre en gras de la première page retient aussitôt mon attention. A la sortie, il a finalement arrêté de pleuvoir et les rayons d'un soleil déclinant transperce la couche de nuage qui obscurcit le ciel de Gotham.

Il est cinq heures passé quand je rentre enfin chez moi. Je m'installe sur la table de la cuisine et feuillette le journal _. "Nouveau braquage à Midtown"._ J'avais vu juste, il est bien question du type dont me parlait Maroni. Le criminel a déjà un nom de scène. Le Joker. Original. Je dois être la dernière personne de la ville à être au courant de son existence. Regarder les infos à la télé, ça m'emmerde. _"Harvey Dent, élu procureur de Gotham City". "Un justicier masqué traque les malfrats pour les remettre aux mains de la police". "Le célèbre milliardaire Bruce Wayne achète le restaurant le plus luxueux de la ville"._ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer, moi ? Ça change rien à ma petite vie ennuyeuse et morne. En lisant l'article, le Joker est presque décrit comme un artiste. En passant de la mise en scène théâtrale de ses crimes à homme très intelligent. _"Batman a du soucis à se faire"._ La réflexion est sarcastique et moqueuse. Ça les fait vraiment marrer de voir un type se défoncer pour sauver leurs culs? Ou peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement fascinés par le personnage du Joker.

Aucune photo ne vient illustrer le texte. Tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne la jamais vu, en somme. Et la police dans tout ça? Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les flics sont bien trop occupés à être dépassés par la situation. Ils doivent déguster un donut trempé dans un café dans le bar à pochtron qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter, attendant sagement que la chauve souris s'y colle. Bon, j'admet que le nouveau procureur y met du sien. En quelques semaines, il a fait arrêté pas mal de petits dealers, des voleurs, tueurs à gages. Des gens dont Maroni se contrefout complètement, mais c'est un début. Sauf que les agents de police sont de grosses brutes épaisses avec de l'eau tiède dans la boite crânienne. Oups, vice de procédure. Les avocats ont compris le truc. Deux jours plus tard, les petits malfrats ressortent et Dent doit s'arracher les cheveux. Gotham n'est pas gâtée. Côté flics, y'a les corrompus ou les abrutis. Côté judiciaire, y'a les corrompus ou les incompétents. Côtés civils y'a les méchants, ceux qui s'en fichent du moment qu'on les laissent tranquilles, et ceux qui manifestent pour tout et n'importe quoi. Finalement, qu'on habite à Uptown, Midtown ou Downton, on est tous plus ou moins cinglé.

Mais le procureur semble confiant. Il croit pouvoir nous purger, nous affaiblir. J'aimerais qu'il ai raison. Mais Dent est un fils de bourges aux idées utopiques et naïves. Gotham City ne connaîtra jamais la paix. Je peux cependant comprendre qu'on ai voté pour lui. Silhouette grande et athlétique, apparence soignée grâce aux costards Armani dont je ne pourrais même pas acheter la cravate, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, teint halé. Une vraie gueule d'ange. Un ken qui attend seulement la Barbie de ses rêves en construisant un monde meilleur ou les bisounours blancs copulent avec les bisounours noirs. Tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, des bon-becs poussent dans les arbres et autres trucs de ce genre. Un vrai délire hallucinatoire que seuls les consommateurs d'herbe connaissent. Mais je doute que le Prince Charmant fume des cigarette qui font rigoler à ses heures perdues. Nan, je crois juste qu'il a trop regardé la télé et que ses parents ont légèrement exagérés le sens de _"La vie est belle"._ Pourtant, Batman semble apprécier le blondinet, car un énorme projecteur a été installé sur le toit du commissariat de police. La première fois que j'ai vu le halo de lumière en forme de chauve souris déchirer le ciel étoilé, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Les gens l'appelle le "Bat signal". En tout cas, grâce à la subtilité légendaire de Jim Gordon et de ses gorilles décérébrés, il n'y a plus aucun doute, les services de police collaborent bien avec le justicier. Pourtant le maire de la ville continue de clamer haut et fort que l'enquête visant à stopper les agissements du Batman est toujours en cours. Les grands de ce monde nous prennent vraiment pour des débiles mentaux.

L'article de journal conclut froidement par "Une chose est sure, Le Joker n'a pas finit de faire entendre parler de lui". Non, je pense qu'on parlera de lui pendant encore très longtemps. Contrairement à ses victimes dont les noms n'apparaissent même pas. C'est toujours comme ça. On se rappelle des meurtriers. De leur visage, leur mode opératoire, leur personnalité. Et on épluche leur autobiographie avec avidité, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait permettre de comprendre pourquoi il en est arrivé là. Les criminels sont des êtres à part. Et il est si fascinant de les étudier. Et c'est aussi rassurant de trouver des réponses. Un homme qui massacre des gosses à coups de pelle car son père le frappait lorsqu'il était enfant, c'est moins effrayant qu'un type né dans un environnement sain qui tue des petits chiots sans défense juste pour le plaisir. On se dit que le premier a choisit le mauvais numéro à la naissance et que ça lui a cramé les neurones. Il y a une explication logique et pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin. Le deuxième cas, c'est plus complexe. Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Parfois la folie n'a pas de sens, pas de déclencheur. Et c'est flippant parce qu'on comprend alors qu'on est aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui. Alors les dommages collatéraux que sont les victimes sont oubliées. Parce que la fascination pour le monstre est cent fois plus grande que l'empathie envers les morts.

Je balance le journal qui ne m'a servit à rien et me reporte sur mon outil de prédilection. L'ordinateur. J'en ai deux. Un PC et un fixe, généreusement offerts par Salvatore Maroni après maintes négociations. Je les allument et patiente en observant les dizaines de visages cloués au mur, juste au-dessus du bureau. Tous des hommes entre 24 et 47 ans. Grands, athlétiques, et surtout fortunés. Mais leur point commun principal c'est d'être suspectés de se déguiser en chauve souris la nuit pour jouer au petit justicier. La question à 100 000 dollars : Qui est Batman? Maroni m'a promis une jolie somme pour y répondre. Alors depuis huit mois, je me prend pour un détective privé. J'ai d'abord embauché un flic contre une liasse verte à l'odeur alléchante et lui ai confié une clé USB. Il n'avait qu'à la brancher et ouvrir les fichiers. Mon logiciel espion a fait le reste. J'ai donc pu fouiller tout les dossiers de la base de donnée informatique de la police sans bouger de chez moi. La première chose que j'ai noté c'est que les flics n'ont absolument aucune foutue idée de qui peut bien être l'homme chauve souris. Je crois qu'ils ne cherchent même pas, finalement. Trop contents qu'on fasse leur job à leur place. En revanche, j'ai trouvé le répertoire d'identification des personnes physique de Gotham. Une très longue liste avec des milliers de noms, de photos, d'adresse, dates de naissance. Plus de 15 millions de personnes vivent à Gotham. J'ai commencé par supprimer les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Puis les personnes handicapées physiques et mentales ainsi que les malades chroniques. Ensuite les populations afro-américaine et hispanique. Pour finir par les taulards et les patients d'Arkham. Et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait environ 3 millions d'individus âgés entre 20 et 50 ans, en pleine forme et libres comme l'air. Après une courte période de déprime et de pédalage dans la semoule, un autre paramètre m'a sauté aux yeux. Riche. Le Batman doit obligatoirement être extrêmement riche pour avoir tout ce matériel. L'énorme bagnole indestructible, les gadgets, le costume. Après l'élimination des hommes dont le salaire était inférieur à 50 000 dollars par mois, il ne restait que 367 personnes. Parmi eux, plus d'une centaine d'âmes corrompues par la mafia. Détournement de fonds, arnaque à l'assurance, recel de drogue, blanchiment d'argent, chantage. Autant de délits qui ne correspondait pas aux valeurs et au code d'honneur du justicier. Au final, 236 hommes dont l'un est Batman. La liste s'est considérablement réduite mais j'ai toujours l'impression de chercher une putain d'aiguille dans une meule de foin de plusieurs kilomètres de large. Comme je n'ai pas plus d'indices en ce qui concerne ce foutu rongeur masqué, je me suis attelée à un véritable travail de souris. M'introduire chez eux, planquer des micros, des caméras. Les prendre en filature. Surveiller leurs allées et venues. En un mois, je n'ai réussi qu'à barrer quatre noms. A ce train là, si mes calculs sont exacts, j'aurais trouvé son identité dans environ cinq ans. Le problème, c'est que si d'ici quelques mois, je n'ai pas de résultats probants, Maroni m'arrachera la tête.

Le PC s'allume en premier tandis que l'autre traîne un peu. Je m'arrache à la contemplation de mes principaux suspects et active mon logiciel espion. Soulagée de voir qu'il n'a toujours pas été détecté, et donc détruit, j'entre dans les bases de donnée policière et me met en quête d'informations sur le Joker. Pendant une demie heure, je ne fais qu'essuyer des échecs cuisants. Le seul dossier qui parle un peu de lui ne m'apprend rien de plus que le journal. Les flics n'ont rien. Pour changer. A part une photo, prise par une caméra de surveillance sur l'une des scènes de crime. Mais évidemment, l'image est en noir et blanc et de très mauvaise qualité. On ne distingue qu'une silhouette, prise en plongée presque totale. Il tient d'une main un sac en bandoulière et de l'autre ce qui semble être un fusil à canon scié. Derrière lui, un autre type. Masqué et armé. Des complices. Ça, c'était pas précisé dans le journal. Pourtant, c'est une information importante car si les flics n'ont rien sur le Joker, peut-être que c'est le cas pour ses sbires. Si le Joker est trop malin pour être trouvé, je doute que ce soit le cas de ses sous-fifres. Je parcours les dossiers des personnes arrêtées récemment mais aucune informations ne me permet de les relier au Joker. Ce type est un vrai fantôme. Il ne laisse pas d'empreintes, pas de témoins et semble s'amuser de voir les flics tourner en rond. S'amuser est un bel euphémisme. En fait, je commence à penser que l'argent n'est pas sa véritable motivation. Braquer trois banque en une semaine, c'est complètement stupide. Et puis, les cartes "Joker" qu'il sème un peu partout, le nombre de cadavre et son soit disant maquillage me laisse croire qu'il désire simplement attirer l'attention. Avec un soupir d'agacement, je ferme les fichiers.

Il est dix-neuf heures passée, et mon estomac proteste. De toute façon, je suis dans une impasse, alors je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Le frigo me présente un reste de pizza, des nouilles trop cuites parce que j'oublie toujours de les retirer du feu, des haricots verts, une saucisse et demie, et une pile de yaourt aux abricots parce que j'aime tous les autres parfums sauf celui-ci. J'enfourne la part de pizza dans le micro ondes et allume une cigarette. Par la fenêtre, j'observe vaguement le suicide du soleil qui s'empale dans l'horizon. Le ciel et les nuages prennent une teinte écarlate tandis qu'un croissant de lune naissant semble sourire de son infortune. Le micro ondes me tire de ma rêverie avec un son strident et j'extirpe le morceau de pizza mou et dégoulinant de fromage. Je déteste manger les restes. Mais je déteste encore plus aller faire les courses. Rester une demie heure plantée devant un rayon avec deux cent cinquante marques de céréales sous les yeux. Comparer le prix, puis se souvenir que c'est celui au kilos, le plus important. Après plusieurs calculs mentaux, prendre le moins cher. Rentrer, puis revenir acheter une autre boite parce que le bas de gamme c'est vraiment imbouffable. Choisir la caisse qui semble la plus rapide, et puis lorsque commence la queue, la caisse enregistreuse rend soudain l'âme. Pendant que la caissière se tire pour crier au secours à son patron, un vieille folle se met à débiter toute sa vie et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter. Au final, je préfère arrêter les céréales, c'est plus rapide.

Je m'installe sur une chaise et mastique la pâte caoutchouteuse tout en réfléchissant au Joker. Comment a t-il pu embaucher ses complices? Comme me l'a fait remarquer Maroni, les criminels doivent passer par lui pour entreprendre leurs petites activités illégales. Et personne ne serait assez fou pour trahir le chef de la pègre en se joignant à un étranger. J'en déduis donc qu'ils n'étaient pas au service de Maroni. Cependant, les seuls citoyens qui ne trempent pas dans la criminalité, sont les braves gens de Uptown et de Midtown. Et je vois mal le Joker passer d'hôtel en hôtel pour des entretiens d'embauches. Soudain, une petite lumière s'allume dans mon crâne et éclaire des réponses. Je me lève brusquement et abandonne la pizza. Je débarque dans le salon comme une furie et attrape le journal froissé.

Je me rappelle d'un article, quelques pages avant celui du Joker. Il n'y a pas que les citoyens honnêtes qui ne bossent pas pour le compte de la pègre. Il y a les taulards aussi. Cependant, si peu de chose fonctionnent bien à Gotham, le système carcéral est en revanche très performant. Pas une seule évasion en 36 ans. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant de l'asile. Je retrouve enfin l'article et émet un petit rire de victoire. "Un autre patient d'Arkham s'échappe". Depuis que je suis née, je lis les mêmes articles. Tous les mois au moins, un type s'évade de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais d'après la journaliste Charlie Mc Voy, c'est de pire en pire. La semaine passée, pas moins de cinq évasions. Un seul type a été retrouvé, par les flics pour une fois, et ramené à l'asile. Malheureusement, son nom n'est pas mentionné. Je me reporte alors vers mon ordinateur et me reconnecte au système informatique des flics. Je mets à peine dix minutes pour retrouver le fichier des arrestations et cinq autres pour trouver le bon type. Brian Stevenson, 26 ans. Un pyromane, déclaré inapte à la vie en société à l'age de treize ans. Il a été envoyé à Arkham après avoir mis le feu au gymnase de son lycée en prenant soins d'y enfermer ses camarades de classes. Quatre morts, onze blessés. Les psychologues le décrivent comme psychotique, antisocial et narcissique. Il s'est enfuit mercredi dernier avec quatre autres patients et a été interpellé il y a deux jours avant d'être raccompagné à l'asile. Joli CV.

Le Joker ne cible pas les moins atteints, visiblement. C'est plutôt intelligent de sa part, d'ailleurs. Ce Brian aurait pu dire n'importe quoi au flics. Le prénom du Joker, ses intentions, ou est-ce qu'il se cache. Mais qui croirait un fou? Je ne serais pas surprise que personne n'ai prit le temps de l'interroger. Satisfaite de cette trouvaille, je ferme mon ordinateur et allume une autre cigarette pour enfin succomber à l'appel lancinant de mon canapé. Je m'y affale mollement et attrape la télécommande. 20 minutes d'une émission de télé réalité merdique suffisent pour m'assommer et j'accepte volontiers de m'évanouir dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Solitude et Corruption**

Le lac est immense. Ses eaux troubles et profondes sont calmes et le soleil en réchauffe la surface. Un silence imperturbable règne sur la forêt qui entoure l'étendue d'eau et les oiseaux se taisent. Le vent retient son souffle. Les insectes immobiles cessent de grouiller et les arbres de chuchoter. Puis un bruissement fait tressaillir l'atmosphère. Le tapis de feuilles mortes craque et s'agite. Ça résonne jusque dans les abysses du lac et l'écho percute le cœur des immenses sapins. Le son se précise, se rapproche. Au détour d'un chemin chaotique, une gamine d'à peine huit ans. Pieds nus malgré les ronces et vêtue d'une robe jaune qui contraste étrangement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau dansent sur ses épaules au rythme de ses mouvements. Arrivée dans la petite clairière, elle ne ralentit pas. Elle avance gaiement jusqu'au lac. Une fois au bord, sans aucune hésitation, la gamine entre dans l'eau sans se soucier de sa fraîcheur. Elle progresse encore et la surface du lac se ride. Le silence reprend ses droits et l'observe avec consternation. Puis, autre chose déchire la tranquillité des lieux et le silence se retire une nouvelle fois, agacé. L'enfant se stoppe net. Elle tourne la tête, scrute les arbres et la quasi obscurité du sous bois. Rien. Elle fait quelques brasses jusqu'au centre du lac, là ou elle n'a plus pied quand le son se fait à nouveau entendre. Elle tend l'oreille, le cœur battant. Une plainte lugubre la fait frissonner. Elle jette des regards inquiets autour d'elle sans rien apercevoir et le cri retentit une nouvelle fois. Plus long, plus sinistre. Elle comprend que ça vient d'en dessous. Le mugissement reprend avec force, remontant des profondeurs de l'eau. La forêt entière se fige avec effroi. La fillette panique tandis qu'un frisson lui parcours l'échine. Soudain, quelque chose frôle son pied gauche. Elle hurle de terreur et rebrousse le chemin, le regard fixé sur la rive. Mais des doigts glacials agrippent sa cheville et la tire brutalement en arrière. Elle se débat de toutes ses forces, ouvre la bouche pour tenter de respirer. L'eau entre et elle boit la tasse. Une autre main attrape sa jambe et finit d'immerger complètement la fillette qui disparaît dans les profondeurs du lac.

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur, un rythme cardiaque anarchique. Je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon lit à cause du halo de la télévision encore allumée qui m'aveugle. J'attrape la télécommande pour la couper. Je me lève et les ressorts du canapé gémissent dans l'obscurité pendant que je traverse le salon pour atteindre la porte dont la poignée est près de l'interrupteur. Soudain, un objet non identifié percute mes orteils gauches et je manque de me gaufrer. Je termine à cloche pied, râlant plus de rage que de douleur et allume enfin la pièce. Je cligne des yeux et cherche le coupable qui a osé me barrer la route. Putain de cendrier. Je le ramasse et l'explose contre le mur avec un bruit de vaisselle brisée tandis que les morceaux de verre s'éparpillent sur la moquette. Satisfaite et vengée, j'observe la pendule qui m'informe que nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit et donc que j'ai du réveiller les voisins avec tout ce raffut. Je marmonne qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour péter des câbles. Puis je me demande pourquoi je parle à voix haute. A qui est-ce que je cause au juste? Etre seul avec soit même pendant trop longtemps, ça court circuite le cerveau. Il est temps que je sorte un peu. De toute façon, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir.

Je débarque dans la salle de bain et sa fraîcheur termine de me réveiller. C'es la plus belle pièce de l'appartement. Murs en faïence blancs, carrelage gris souris, deux vasques de porcelaine, douche à l'italienne, tapis de velours bordeaux, miroir mural, porte serviette chauffant. Entièrement refaite selon mes goûts. C'était stupide. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de quoi retaper le reste. La salle d'eau tranche affreusement avec les autres pièces aux tapisseries démodées avec des meubles d'un autre âge. Comme si elle avait été mise la par erreur. Et c'est pas à Maroni que je vais demander une prime. Je retire mes fringues et détache mes cheveux en croisant malencontreusement mon regard dans la glace. On dirait Jack l'épouvantail dans le film de Tim Burton. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ça n'en a jamais eu ici. Je reste vingt bonnes minutes sous l'eau brûlante en frictionnant mon crâne et ma peau puis je m'enroule dans un peignoir sans me préoccuper des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent de mes cheveux. Direction la chambre ou je farfouille dans la commode pour en dénicher un jeans clair pas trop élimé ainsi qu'un t-shirt kaki. Je rattache mes cheveux encore humides en un chignon flou au-dessus de ma nuque et enfile mes pompes noires. Pâle imitation de Converses All Stars dont les semelles se décollent un peu plus chaque jours. Je retourne dans le salon, mets ma veste, attrape mes clés, mon porte feuille et mes cigarettes.

Il fait froid dehors à trois heures du mat. Et le chauffage ne marche pas dans mon vieux tacot. Je me demande s'il a jamais fonctionné d'ailleurs. Les immeubles défilent, les rues désertes sont éclairées par les enseignes grésillantes roses, bleues et vertes des petits commerces. Dire que toute la journée on nous emmerde avec le réchauffement climatique et notre sur-consommation d'énergie. A côté de ça, on autorise les proprio à décorer leur magasin avec ces néons dégueulasses qui fonctionnent H 24 comme si c'était noël. J'éteins la radio parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre les Scorpions gueuler qu'ils m'aiment encore puis envoie un SMS à Simon pour lui annoncer que je me pointe. A peine trente seconde plus tard, mon téléphone vibre mais je suis déjà arrivée sur le parking.

Il y a beaucoup de boites de nuit à Gotham City. Et toutes veulent ressembler au Gotham Night Club dont l'entrée est scandaleusement hors de prix. Mais pas le Leviathan. Si on vient ici, c'est pas pour déconner, rire ou impressionner les gonzesses avec un semblant de moonwalk, mais pour oublier. J'avance jusqu'à l'entrée, ignorant la gamine à peine majeure attendant le prochain vicelard aveuglé par le t-shirt échancré et la jupe méga courte comme un papillon de nuit sur un abat-jour, et me présente au videur. Véritable armoire à glace au Q.I d'huître dont l'expression me rappelle celle de Rain Man. Allégée de cinquante dollars, j'entre et aussitôt, une odeur de tabac froid, d'alcool, de vomi et de sueur m'agresse les sinus. Les lumières explosent autour de moi dans un festival de couleurs qui pique les yeux et le rythme lancinant et assourdissant de la musique me colle déjà un mal de tête. Comment peut-on supporter ce genre d'endroit à jeun ? J'observe vaguement les jolies nanas quasiment nues et défoncées qui se pavanent sur la scène devant une foule d'homme en rut, probablement défoncés eux aussi puis détourne le regard pour croiser celui de la barmaid habillée en cow girl. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et pointe du doigt le fond de la salle, m'évitant de me briser les cordes vocales en hurlant par-dessus la musique qui n'est, en fait, qu'une série de Boum Boum vraiment très agaçants. Je me dirige dans la direction indiquée, jouant des coudes à travers les corps humides et les cris et me retrouve finalement devant une table rectangle ou sont installés mes amis.

Enfin, c'est plus des potes de défonce en fait. Des pions qui repoussent un peu la solitude et l'ennui pour quelques instants. Ils sont la couche de peinture brillante qui sert à masquer mes fondations tristes et mornes. Un peu comme ma salle d'eau, finalement. La pièce rutilante d'une cabane en bois. Simon me souris avec ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées et me fait asseoir sur la banquette. Il est un peu le chef de la meute. Dealer accompli, il passe toute ses nuits ici, à revendre, à planer, à baiser. Il parle peu car il n'arrive pas à suivre une conversation sans décrocher au bout de dix minutes. Il appelle ça des troubles de l'attention. Moi je pense surtout que la neige qu'il sniffe à longueur de journée à finit par lui geler le cerveau. Et c'est un putain de gâchis car Simon est de loin le plus brillant de nous tous. Il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un. Mais, encore dans le ventre de sa mère, il fumait déjà des joins par procuration. Il est né avec une tombe déjà creusée, prête à l'emploi. A 25 ans, il semble juste vouloir vivre à fond la caisse avant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir. Et le voir accélérer sur l'autoroute de la vie, un fureur brutale au fond des yeux, est tout simplement magnifique. Il a cette aura autour de lui, qui force le respect. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui toisent, l'air de dire "faites pas chier". Simon est beau. Un visage d'ange déchu, terrassé. Pourtant il se relève narquoisement et lève son majeur à la face du monde, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. J'ai tout de suite aimé Simon. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait recevoir. Dans les premiers temps, j'étais comme sur un nuage, avec ces foutus papillons dans le ventre qui occulte les sens et bombarde de l'adrénaline dans les veines. Mais Simon est un électron libre en sursis. Il n'a pas de temps à donner. Et encore moins de liberté à partager. Les papillons se sont transformés en essaim d'abeille et je me suis pris la réalité en pleine tronche. Bienvenue dans la Friend Zone. Prison pavée de frustration et de désillusion. Tous les jours, des matons qui cassent la gueule à coup d'amertume et de rancœur. Certains finissent par sortir au bout de quelques mois de tentatives acharnées. Moi, j'ai pris perpète. Simon préfère les caresses éphémères qui n'engagent à rien de Lina, assise près de lui.

Jeune marocaine immigrée clandestine à tomber par terre. Teint halé, jambes interminables, ventre plat, hanches légèrement bombée, sublime poitrine ronde, fossette sur la joue gauche, lèvres pulpeuses, yeux noisettes, longs cheveux bruns bouclés et soyeux. Tous les gars du coins veulent la démonter. C'est ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs. Pas moins de 50 dollars la pipe. Lina est devenue une pute de luxe. A seize ans, danseuse exotique. Regarde, mais de loin. A dix huit ans, strip-teaseuse. Regarde, touche, mais c'est tout. Et à dix-neuf ans, prostituée. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Les filles veulent toute lui ressembler, les gars la serrer. En revanche les gens qui la connaissent donneraient pas un clou pour être comme elle. Un père alcoolique et violent. Une mère accro aux jeux et négligente. La beauté physique à un prix à Gotham. Je me suis toujours demandée comment elle faisait pour être encore debout. N'importe qui serait K.O à sa place et s'inclinerait docilement face à la vie. Mais Lina est une battante. On peut voir une lueur d'espoir fou au fond de ses yeux. Une étincelle de colère qui persiste et s'accroche à cette existence. Comme si elle s'en foutait de souffrir. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues que la victoire. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'elle s'est trompée lorsque les flics lui tomberont dessus. C'est ce qui arrivera, tôt ou tard. Parce que ceux qui le mérite sont rarement les gagnants.

En face de la jolie demoiselle, les frères Madsen. Rick et Steven respectivement dix huit et vingt et un ans, sont deux petits cons. Des branleurs professionnels qui n'on de respect pour rien ni personne. Ce sont les petites enflures qui tags les murs avec un message aussi profond qu'une boite d'allumette, qui rackettent les pauvres gosses de bourges, qui vandalisent tout ce qui peut l'être, qui terrorise tout ceux qui peuvent l'être. Deux imbéciles qui auraient mieux fait de rester le cul vissé sur les bancs de l'école. Nonchalance provocante, vannes ambiguës. Des moulins à parole qui ne savent pas se taire et dont la philosophie se résume à "j'en ai rien à branler".

Et enfin, Suzie et Jimmy tout deux vingt ans, vivant une idylle depuis qu'ils en ont quinze. "Poussin" et "Pouliche" sont accro l'un à l'autre de la même façon que Nemo à la mer. C'est vital, pour eux. Flippant pour les autres. Ils vivent principalement d'amour, de vols à l'arrachée, d'arnaques et d'eau fraîche. Je m'installe aux côtés de ce petit monde et Lina me sert une vodka en reprochant mon absence depuis quelques mois. C'est vrai que je ne viens plus autant qu'avant. La faute à ce que me tend Simon. Mais j'accepte tout de même le cadeau empoisonné et lui file quelques billets en échange. Je fourre le tout dans la poche de ma veste et gobe d'un trait mon verre.

Le prix de la came explose à Gotham. La moitié de ses habitants y sont accro tandis que les producteurs sont de moins en moins nombreux. Avant j'avais suffisamment les moyens. M'entretenir, me droguer, refaire la salle de bain. Et puis, l'héroïne m'a prise de court. Son appel est plus fort que la nourriture et que les tapisseries moisies de mon appart. Mon budget héro a doublé. Puis triplé. Du coup, ça empiète sur le reste. J'ai arrêté d'aller chez le coiffeur et je me force à bouffer du bas de gamme même si c'est dégueu.

Le rire gras de Rick me tire brutalement de mes pensées nuisibles et je me concentre sur leur conversation aussi inintéressante que futile. J'écoute leurs conneries et cause un peu avec Lina, laissant s'écarter la solitude. Des camés, des voyous et des prostituées. Une bande d'infortunés qui rêve en silence d'autres horizons. Des gamins sans avenir mais qui luttent. Inutilement mais surement. Et moi je les observe mettre un peu de soleil dans mon existence. Leur espoir me contamine à chaque fois. Un jour, je m'en irais. Loin de Gotham qui me rend dingue, de Maroni qui m'exploite, de la chauve souris qui me fait croire à la paix , de la pluie qui me glace et de l'héroïne qui me ronge. Un jour je quitterai cette ville qui fait de moi une ombre et je deviendrai quelqu'un.

Il est presque six heures du matin quand nous nous quittons. Sur la route, mes pensées s'orientent de nouveau vers Brian Stevenson. Je ne me suis jamais approché d'Arkham et je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée d'y foutre les pieds. Finalement, je ne suis à l'aise que derrière un écran. Dans un monde virtuel ou il est facile de mettre un masque, de déguiser sa personnalité. Dans la vraie vie, c'est plus difficile. Il faut être bon acteur pour ne pas se dévoiler et entretenir ses secrets. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez mes potes de défonce. Ils ne posent pas de questions, alors pas besoin de mentir et d'embellir la réalité. Ils s'en fichent de ce que je suis et comme moi, cherchent juste un peu de compagnie, de quoi tuer le temps. Ils ne savent rien de moi et tant mieux. Un soleil pâle et triste renaît doucement au-dessus de Gotham et la ville s'éveille, humide et frigorifiée. D'autres nuages menaçants s'amoncellent et voilent la voûte céleste d'ombres grises et noires. Les jours s'assombrissent en même temps qu'ils raccourcissent. L'automne se meurt et laisse place à son frère, cruel et capricieux. Les oiseaux s'en vont. La brume stagne. Le bitume, les parpaings et l'acier continuent leur oppression. Bientôt tout sera gelé. Trottoirs glissants, immeubles froids, brouillard immobile, épais et l'atmosphère sent déjà la rouille et les symptômes grippaux.

Je me gare sur le parking blindé d'autres tas de ferraille comme le mien et resserre ma veste pour échapper au souffle hostile du vent. Je marche à grands pas vers la porte et m'apprête à taper le code quand un mouvement attire mon regard. Une minuscule boule de fourrure est pelotonnée contre un coin du battant et deux billes jaunes me fixent avec appréhension. Si j'étais un chat, c'est probablement à ça que je ressemblerais. Noir, poils hirsutes, malingre, oublié de tous. Ma mère aurait surement dit que c'est le destin qui l'a mit là sur ma route. Elle a toujours été superstitieuse et pense que chaque signe qui se présente devant nous ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Le hasard? Un vague concept. Une explication trop simple qui ne lui a jamais convenu. Je crois qu'elle avais besoin de croire en quelque chose de supérieur et d'invisible parce que la réalité lui semblait trop triste. Je me baisse et attrape le chaton tremblant. Il gigote entre mes bras mais je parviens à le calmer à l'aide de caresses qu'il semble apprécier. Une tâche triangulaire blanche s'étale sous sa gueule. Défaut de fabrication peut-être à l'origine de son abandon. Le vilain petit canard de la portée. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma mère ou le regard de désespoir qu'il me lance qui me fait céder mais je finis par composer le code de l'interphone et grimpe les escaliers avec mon nouveau compagnon.

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente me fait violemment sursauter et je manque de m'étaler. Le chaton couine sous la brusque pression de mes doigts et je me dépêche d'avaler les dernières marches jusqu'au seuil de ma porte. Le temps que je déverrouille la serrure avant de déposer l'animal, la musique s'arrête. Je referme la porte derrière moi et pousse un soupir. A une heure pareille, ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne. Je déniche de ma poche mon téléphone et observe l'écran. Gagné. D'ailleurs il me rappelle aussitôt. Je décroche, soucieuse de ne pas le faire râler davantage _. "Oui?"._ Comme réponse, un parfait charabia entrecoupé d'une respiration haletante et de jurons qui ferait pâlir d'envie Tarantino. J'attend qu'il termine de débiter ses obscénités et son obscur jargon, parce qu'interrompre Maroni en plein caca nerveux est une très mauvaise idée, et lui demande ce qu'il veut au juste. Je l'entends inspirer profondément et je suis sure qu'il regrette que je ne sois pas face à lui pour m'en coller une, histoire de le défouler. Puis il m'explique que _"cette putain de raclure de chauve souris à la mords-moi le nœud"_ a encore arrêté trois de ses gars pendant la nuit, dans un parking, alors qu'ils avaient un compte à régler avec un certain Jonathan Crane à propos de drogue de mauvaise qualité. Tous les gangsters ont été appréhendé même les types déguisés en chauve-souris se faisant passer par Batman. Alors ça, c'est nouveau. Y'a vraiment des gens assez cons pour croire que le simple fait d'endosser un foutu déguisement fait d'eux des héros? C'est à la fois amusant et pathétique. Cependant, ça n'a pas l'air de faire beaucoup marrer Maroni. Il termine sa passionnante histoire alors qu'un brusque coup de barre me donne envie de raccrocher pour aller me pieuter. Mais apparemment, il souhaite me tenir éveillée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. " _Gordon et sa meute ont ramassés les deux kilos de coke. Tu va me les faire disparaître. Plus de preuves, plus de procès. Et grouille toi, je veux que mes gars soient revenus au bercail demain_ ". J'ai pas le temps d'en placer une, fin de la communication.

Batman m'emmerde. Maroni m'emmerde. Et ce foutu chaton qui n'arrête pas de geindre en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit m'emmerde. J'inspire et expire profondément trois fois de suite afin d'intérioriser ma colère et me détendre. C'est ma mère qui m'a montré ce truc. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça marche de moins en moins bien. Puis je me dirige vers la cuisine, le vilain petit canard sur les talons, et ouvre le frigo. Je chope une bouteille de lait et lui en verse une dose généreuse dans une petite coupelle avant que mon propre estomac ne grogne avec jalousie. Je l'ignore et observe le chaton engloutir son petit dèj puis retourne dans le salon, une boite de gâteaux à la main.

J'allume mon pc la bouche pleine, et entre de nouveau dans la base de donnée des flics. Comme je ne peux pas m'amener au commissariat la bouche en cœur, et repartir avec la came ni vu ni connu, quelqu'un d'autre va le faire. Et qui de mieux qu'un poulet? Là ou ça se corse, c'est que les preuves à convictions sont maintenant bien gardées. Dès qu'il a été nommé procureur, Harvey Dent a prit les choses en main. Au courant depuis longtemps que le taux de corruption de la volaille Gothamienne avait défoncé le plafond du raisonnable, il s'est mit à cuisiner toute la basse-cour. Si la plupart des ripoux ont vaguement avoué leurs pêchers, ils n'ont pas pour autant été virés. Il faut dire que si ça avait été le cas, les quelques flics restant se seraient sentis un peu seuls. Entre incompétence et corruption, c'est déjà pas la gloire niveau force de police alors avec la moitié des effectifs en moins, la ville aurait été le siège d'une bataille aussi épique que celle dans _Le Retour Du Roi._ Dent à donc préféré taire leurs agissements mais en les surveillants de très près. Ouais, même les flics se font fliquer à Gotham City. En tout cas, ils sont plus frileux désormais lorsque Maroni propose de leur graisser la patte. Il faut donc du sang frais. Quelqu'un en qui Gordon a encore confiance pour qu'il puisse s'approcher de la came sans se faire suspecter.

La liste des noms des super flics de Gotham défile et je commence à me décourager. La plupart sont déjà dans le collimateur de Dent, les autres sont trop débile. En vérité, Jim Gordon ferait très bien l'affaire. Mais tout le monde sait que Jimbo fait parti des incorruptibles. Autant essayer d'enseigner la langue des signes à une mouche.

Puis finalement, un nom inconnu au bataillon attire mon attention. Détective Anna Ramirez. J'ouvre sa fiche et découvre la photo d'une jeune trentenaire d'origine Porto Ricaine. Mais ça, je m'en contrefout. Je survole sa brève biographie et Bingo. La petite Ramirez a, semble t-il, des petits problèmes financiers depuis que sa mère, atteinte d'Alzheimer, séjourne dans une maison de retraite qui coûte une blinde. Parfait.

J'envoie son adresse, ses coordonnées et sa situation à Maroni. Si elle n'est pas stupide, elle acceptera gentiment la liasse de billets et obéira docilement. Peut-être même qu'elle en redemandera. Pas besoin de menaces, on s'habitue vite à l'argent sale. Moi la première. La différence, c'est que je n'ai pas attendu qu'on vienne chercher mes services. Il y a deux ans, lorsque mon petit monde s'est brusquement cassé la gueule, je me suis retrouvée complètement démunie. Alors avec ma mère qui ne vivait plus que pour se shooter, je suis aller frapper à la porte du grand Manitou. J'ai galéré pour le convaincre de l'aide que je pouvais lui apporter mais il a finit par accepter. Je suis donc devenue une sorte de technicienne. Un hacker en herbe, mais dont les quelques talents suffisent pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la police.

C'est principalement mon père qui m'a apprit les ficelles du métier. Détecter des failles dans des logiciels de sécurités, s'en servir pour espionner ou carrément flinguer l'ordinateur cible. En fait, il s'agit plus de Cracking que de Hacking. J'ai appris le reste sur le tas. Finalement, je ne suis pas spécialement douée mais j'ai l'impression d'être une lumière face aux flics de Gotham. Du coup, mes petites aptitudes sont plus que convenables. Mais mon vieux était cent fois plus malin. Il vivait de ça, lui aussi. Mais il vendait ses services à des particuliers. Les gens, honnêtes ou pas, venaient le voir et étaient près à donner beaucoup pour pouvoir espionner le téléphone de leur nana ou les ordis de leurs employés. C'était un bon business qui nous permettait de vivre correctement même au cœur de Downtown et de sa racaille.

En fait, mon enfance aurait pu être bien pire. C'était peut-être pas une vie de luxe peuplée d'amour, de rire et de poneys mais c'était pas si merdique. Ma mère a toujours eut un penchant pour les pilules, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de me faire des pancakes et de m'emmener au parc. Et si mon père n'était pas un parfait citoyen honnête et brave, il n'oubliait jamais de me raconter des histoires le soir. Peut-être que je ne le croyais pas lorsqu'il me disait que la pauvre petite Cendrillon finissait par épouser le prince et qu'ils vivaient heureux entourés de tout un tas de mioche, mais j'appréciais l'effort qu'il faisait. Mentir à ses enfants, c'est tout un art. Ça sert à donner de l'espoir et allumer des étoiles dans les yeux. La seule chose sur laquelle mon paternel n'a jamais mentis c'était pour Noel. Vague concept dans une famille qui peine à remplir la voiture de carburant. De toute façon, expliquer à une petite fille qu'un type en costume rouge descendra par la cheminée pour lui ramener des cadeaux alors qu'elle vit dans un appartement exclusivement chauffé par des radiateurs, c'est un peu tordu. De toute façon, les mômes, ça grandit vite. On s'aperçoit bientôt que cette pétasse de princesse s'est bien foutu de notre gueule. Mais c'est pas les parents, les fautifs. C'est les auteurs qui pondent ces conneries à dormir debout.

Je termine la boite de gâteaux et allume une cigarette. Le vilain petit canard, repu, s'est finalement endormi sur le canapé. Les chats sont moins difficiles que nous. Quatre murs, un toit, du lait, un coussin et c'est déjà le paradis. On se plaint pour tout et n'importe quoi maintenant. Au moindre rhume, on va chez le médecin et on supplie une cargaison de médoc. On rentre chez soit et le monde entier doit absolument savoir à quel point on se sent mal. A quel point on est malheureux. Et puis à côté, il y a des crèves la dalle, des sans domiciles, des mourants. Dans la notion de malheur, tout est relatif. En fonction du vécu, de l'environnement, de l'endurance physique et émotionnelle. Une chose peut paraître difficile à surmonter puis, placée à côté d'une autre, elle semble soudain désuète. Mais, au moindre obstacle, on devient tout à coup complètement sourd et aveugle. On ne voit que notre infortune et celle du reste du monde, on s'en branle. Le malheur engendre l'égoïsme. Je suis le produit du désastre de ma famille et mon altruisme en paie les frais. Il s'évapore lentement et je souhaite parfois qu'on me le rende. Et parfois non. C'est ma survie qui est en jeu. Elle dépend de mon insensibilité. Si j'avais eu plus de valeurs, si j'avais un code moral, de l'éthique, je me serais faite bouffer par la rue.

Le vilain petit canard n'en a visiblement rien à cirer. Du moment que je lui donne à manger, je peux être la pire des crapules, ça changera pas grand chose pour lui, j'imagine. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le fond d'un verre, comme j'ai eu la brillante idée d'exploser le cendrier et me tourne vers l'horloge. Tout juste neuf heures.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Ça commence comme ça. Un léger tressaillement. Puis un vide au creux de l'estomac. Un gouffre insatiable. Elle a faim. La créature sors de sa léthargie et grogne, menace de mort. Le rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Il pompe le sang à toute vitesse. Les neurones s'agitent et dans un bordel général, ils s'encastrent les uns dans les autres. Impossible de réfléchir. Le cerveau se débat, appelle la raison à la rescousse. Mais la créature lui braque son flingue et la conscience s'évanouit. Panique générale. Le creux s'élargit et les côtes sont douloureuses. La bête, furieuse, hurle. _Tu vas mourir._ Une terreur insidieuse saisit la gorge. Une peur irrationnelle mais parfaitement réelle. Elle aime s'amuser. Elle torture l'âme jusqu'à l'abandon. Il faut céder. Toute résistance est inutile face au monstre. Et à chaque fois, je lui obéis.

Je m'incline et me lève à la recherche de ma veste. Simon m'a fournit tout le matos. Des gouttes de sueur perlent déjà sur mon visage. Je quitte le salon pour la chambre et m'assois. J'enlève mon t-shirt en le nouant autour de mon biceps gauche. Je décapuchonne la seringue stérile et la plante maladroitement dans le bouchon de la petite fiole. Le liquide se transvase d'un milieu à l'autre et je balance le flacon avant de serrer fortement le poing, à la recherche d'une veine pas trop abîmée. Premier essai raté. Je maîtrise mes tremblements tant bien que mal et le deuxième coup est un franc succès. En plein dans le mile. J'observe distraitement l'héro mélangée au sang se faire catapulter dans mon bras et retire l'aiguille.

La chaleur du fixe se propage et irradie mes muscles. Une vague jouissive explose dans ma tête et je sens à peine mon corps qui s'affale lourdement sur le lit. La créature se tait brusquement et quelque chose de merveilleux comble le gouffre. Mon âme s'engourdie dans cet océan de bien-être et ma tête se vide de toute pensée. Il n'y a plus rien. Je suis un être supérieur, sans enveloppe charnelle. Et j'observe le monde des hommes de mon univers idyllique. L'héroïne est un faux paradis. Les portes sont dorées et ça sent mon enfance. Et il y a derrière. Les coulisses. C'est ce qui suit après chaque fixe. Une descente cauchemardesque. Le néant. La peur. Les cris. Le sang. Je sais tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, je nage dans du coton. Je n'entend plus rien. Je n'ai mal nulle part. Je suis _heureuse_. Assommée par ce plaisir éphémère, le reste de mes sens s'éteint et l'obscurité m'enveloppe doucement et m'invite dans ses limbes profondes ou je m'abandonne paisiblement.

 **Merci à Selenee pour les reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent énormément pour la suite :D**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 - Camisole et Nid de Coucou**

Fatigue. Nausée. Brouillard. La tête enfoncée dans la moquette. Je comprend que je me suis cassée la gueule. Heureusement, l'héro fait comater. Dommage que l'anesthésie ne dure pas plus longtemps, mon épaule me fait déjà un mal de chien. J'ai dormi un moment selon le réveil sur la table de nuit. Trop longtemps. Je me relève. Trébuche. Me retiens à la commode. Mon cerveau gesticule, heurte mon front incessamment comme s'il voulait se tirer de ma boite crânienne pour prendre l'air. Je rejoins la salle de bain en titubant comme dans un film de Roméro et fouille la pharmacie. Antidouleur, antidépresseur, anxiolytique. Je gobe les gélules aux jolies couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, idéales pour pousser à la consommation, et pénètre dans le salon. Je tombe nez à nez avec avec... un chat? Ah ouais, ça me revient. Pourquoi avoir adopté ce truc plein de poils? En plus, ça miaule. Je l'ignore magistralement et traverse la pièce pour m'arrêter à mi-chemin. Le vilain petit canard ne fait pas que piailler apparemment. Je soupire en marmonnant un juron de plus et vais chercher une pelle pour ramasser le petit tas de merde près de la table basse. Je lui dis qu'il devra apprendre les bonnes manières s'il ne veut pas que sa vie de chat s'arrête brutalement en passant malencontreusement par la fenêtre mais visiblement, il s'en tape, trop occupé à mordre sa queue en se demandant ce que c'est que ce truc qui le suit partout. Je termine de nettoyer ses déjections à la fois en me maudissant de l'avoir ramené dans mon appart et en songeant qu'acheter une litière et des croquettes ne serait pas du luxe. Je remplis à nouveau sa gamelle de lait et avale deux yaourts à l'abricot en faisant la grimace.

Il est presque quinze heures et je ne connais même pas les horaires pour les visites dans ce foutu asile. J'abandonne l'idée de me changer malgré mes fringues qui puent l'alcool, la clope et la sueur. Il est trop tard pour prendre une douche et j'ai pas rendez vous avec la reine d'Angleterre, mais un dangereux meurtrier, sociopathe et pyromane, alors pourquoi je ferais un effort pour cette raclure? Je me contente d'arranger ma tignasse hirsute et indisciplinée, pousse un soupir, et termine par les attacher en queue de cheval. Clés, portable, cigarettes, porte feuille, veste et me revoilà dehors, affrontant l'hiver dont les mains baladeuses me congèle les os jusqu'à la moelle.

La voiture crache comme un fumeur de soixante balais et, encouragée par mes insultes sophistiquées, décolle dans un concert de reproches et de grincements. Je la dirige droit vers le nord, dans la périphérie de Gotham. Ceinture quasiment désertique, fuie par ses derniers habitants une centaine d'année auparavant, au moment de la construction de l'asile. Il ne reste que les ruines d'immeubles, d'entrepôts et de terrains de foot dévorés par la végétation et détruits par le temps. Arkham est le seul établissement à être encore fonctionnel, et il est difficile de l'ignorer. L'asile est planté comme une canine au sommet d'une colline. Il surplombe l'océan qui s'écrase contre les flancs du ravin, deux cent mètres plus bas et, plein sud, fait face avec arrogance à la tour Wayne Enterprises. Parfaite métaphore du combat silencieux et immobile qui s'éternise entre les cons et les imbéciles.

J'accélère un peu plus, désireuse de dépasser au plus vite la banlieue fantomatique et glauque au possible et amorce l'ascension de la première colline. La route, peu empruntée, n'est en fait, qu'un chemin de terre tortueux qui s'enroule autour de la roche, des gravas et de l'herbe sèche. Je pensais que l'escalier vers l'enfer serait moins laborieux. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la colline, y'a plus qu'a la redescendre pour entamer la deuxième. La voiture ne gémit plus lors de la descente mais à la vue d'un ultime versant encore plus escarpé que le précédent, elle se remet à chouiner. Je passe en deuxième avant que le moteur ne cale. Les minutes s'égrènent lentement et la progression est toute aussi lente. C'est pas de froid que je vais crever sur cette foutue colline, mais d'ennui.

Soudain, je réalise que tout ça me semble familier. Une voiture pourrie, une colline escarpée loin de toute civilisation, un établissement effrayant, le froid, la folie qui se rapproche. J'ai jamais foutu les pieds ici alors, pourquoi ce sentiment de déjà vu? A mi-chemin du sommet, une immense grille toute rouillée avec l'inscription d'acier : Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for Criminally Insane. L'asile est entouré de solides remparts en béton dignes du mur de Berlin. Je coupe le contact et descend pour observer à travers les barreaux, une grande étendue d'herbe haute, coupée en plein milieu par le chemin terreux qui serpente jusqu'aux portes de l'établissement, au sommet de la colline, environ cinq cent mètres plus loin. L'hôpital ressemble plus à une grande bicoque. Ou un petit château, ça dépend du point de vue. Large rectangle à la façade blanche avec une multitudes de fenêtres. Sinistre, sévère et aussi moins effrayant que ce que je croyais quand j'étais gosse. La réalité n'est jamais à la hauteur de l'imagination.

Je tente de pousser les grilles puis aperçois un bouton d'interphone cloué sur le métal. J'appuie, une première fois. Personne ne répond. J'insiste. Deux fois. Trois fois. Comme ceux qui s'excitent en appelant un ascenseur, trop lent à la détente, même si tout le monde sait qu'appuyer frénétiquement sur ce putain de bouton ne le fera pas venir plus vite. C'est juste que ça défoule. Soudain, un bruit métallique me fait sursauter. Les grilles s'ouvrent devant moi, avec un flegme si exaspérant que les gonds grincent d'impatience. Je reste bien dix secondes, plantée la, à observer l'asile dont je n'ose même pas cauchemarder tellement il me fait flipper. Et aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à y entrer. Délibérément.

Ma Raison me dit de foutre le camp. Mon Cerveau me rappelle que je suis en mission pour Maroni, pas pour Tonton Jackie, autrement dit, si je veux pas me faire étouffer pendant mon sommeil, j'ai intérêt à me sortir les doigts du cul. Je demande à la troisième petite voix dans mon esprit schizophrène. Mais mon Cœur est bien trop occupé à paniquer et reste muet. La Raison argumente, "tu n'es pas obligée de bosser pour cette crapule de mafieux." Le Cerveau rétorque, "si tu bossais pas pour lui tu serais dans le même état que ta mère." La Raison se marre, "c'est qu'une question de temps mais tu finirais comme ça, de toute façon. Bosser pour Maroni ça retarde juste un peu l'échéance." Le Cerveau va émettre quelque chose mais je coupe court à l'engueulade imaginaire en allumant une cigarette, une fois la grille dépassée.

Je resserre ma veste autour de moi et le vent aide mon ascension en me poussant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'asile. Je grimpe la dizaine de marches du perron et avant même que je n'atteigne la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée.

-Je peux vous aider?

Elle me dévisage avec un air incertain comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus. Une quarantaine d'année, vêtue d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux bruns clairs tirés à quatre épingles, des lunettes rondes, silhouette enrobée, discrètement maquillée. Eddie Daniels, d'après l'étiquette collée sur sa manche.

-Je suis journaliste pour l'Inquirer et on m'a chargée d'enquêter sur la façon dont sont traités les patients d'Arkham. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec l'un d'eux pour avoir son opinion.

Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

-Je ne suis pas sure que je peux autoriser ça. Il faut contacter le directeur, Mr Arkham, puis prendre un rendez vous.

-Mlle Daniels, je ne demande rien de plus qu'un entretien avec l'un des patients. Ce ne sera pas long, et je dois écrire cet article rapidement.

-Je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolée.

Elle plisse la bouche d'un air contrit et se retourne, prête à me claquer la porte au nez.

-Je suis sure que Mr Arkham ne veut pas que la réputation de son hôpital psychiatrique ne soit encore plus entachée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Elle s'arrête, soudain intriguée.

-Et pourquoi le serait-elle?

Radical changement de ton. Voix sèche et hautaine.

-Le public aimerait comprendre pourquoi chaque semaine, des patients s'évadent de votre établissement. Incompétence du personnel? Défaut de sécurité? Négligence?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds et sa bouche s'entrouvre, offusquée.

-Le personnel est très qualifié, figurez-vous. Mais nous manquons de main d'oeuvre, et sommes débordés, voila tout !

-J'en prend bonne note. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, mais le reste de Gotham. Je suis l'intermédiaire entre cet Asile et le reste des citoyens, voyez-vous? Si vous me refusez un entretien, les gens croiront que vous cachez des choses. Et faites-moi confiance, vous ne voulez pas être dans le collimateur de l'opinion publique.

Elle me dévisage de la tête aux pieds, visiblement indécise.

-Ecoutez Mlle Daniels, pour parler franchement, je m'en contrefous de la manière dont vous traitez ces attardés. Tout ce que je veux, c'est discuter avec l'un d'entre eux, rentrer pour écrire mon article puis recevoir mon salaire. J'embellirais la réalité si nécessaire, pas d'inquiétude. Grâce à vous, Arkham aura vite fait de redorer son blason, n'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez? Laissez moi entrer, Mlle Daniels et je vous assure que Mr le directeur sera ravi de votre initiative

Je regarde ses dernières hésitations s'effondrer comme un château de cartes avec satisfaction puis elle pousse un soupir résigné.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Le hall d'accueil est gigantesque et le plafond est si haut que la voix de l'infirmière se répercute sur les murs blancs dans un écho désagréable. La modernité de la pièce me laisse perplexe. Ça sent le propre, le bonheur et le neuf. Carrelage rutilant bleu ciel, comptoir assorti, ascenseur rouge bordeaux sur la gauche, tables basses, fauteuils de toutes les couleurs, distributeurs de boissons et de sucreries sur la droite. Grande baie vitrée qui illumine parfaitement l'endroit, plantes vertes, et le comble, un visage souriant derrière l'un des ordinateurs du comptoir. L'infirmière avance à grands pas vers la standardiste et lui glisse quelques mots à voix basse. Pourquoi Gotham peste contre Arkham et sa soi-disant insalubrité? L'hôpital de Uptown n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Le raclement de gorge de Daniels me tire de mes pensées et je m'approche du bureau d'accueil.

-Mlle Aule recherche des patients assez stables pour soutenir une conversation.

-J'aimerais converser avec Brian Stevenson.

La jeune standardiste arrête de pianoter et échange un regard interrogateur avec l'infirmière.

-Stevenson? Pourquoi, lui?

-J'aimerais comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à s'enfuir avec ses compagnons.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant? La police n'a divulgué aucun nom à la presse.

-Au contraire, nous sommes en étroite collaboration avec les services de police. En fait, c'est le lieutenant Jim Gordon lui-même qui m'a suggéré de parler à Stevenson. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche lors de l'interrogatoire de la police. Peut-être qu'il se sentira plus en confiance avec moi et qu'il consentira à me dire ou les autres patients sont planqués.

-Vraiment? Fait-elle, abasourdie.

Bien sur que c'est pas vrai, pauvre conne. Sérieusement, j'ai une tête à coopérer avec les flics? Mais elle gobe tout ce que je lui dit et finit par hocher la tête.

-Très bien.

Si ils sont tous aussi naïfs la-dedans, ça m'étonne pas que les aliénés se fassent la malle aussi facilement. Je la suis jusque dans l'ascenseur, hésite un instant, puis entre. Elle presse le bouton du troisième étage. La cage métallique se referme sur nous et j'ai déjà l'impression de suffoquer. Je fixe mes pieds durant le trajet qui me parait durer une éternité et lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je me précipite au-dehors en inspirant l'air à grandes goulées. L'infirmière me dévisage en haussant un sourcil intrigué et me demande quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, trop occupée à me concentrer pour ne pas gerber. Soudain, je prends conscience de l'environnement et oublie instantanément mon malaise.

Bordel, j'ai du rater un épisode. La modernité et l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'accueil ont laissé place à un couloir étroit au sol de bitume et aux murs grisâtres avec des traces noires qui marbrent le plafond, trente centimètre au-dessus de nous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été téléportée dans un égout. Pourtant je me souviens pas d'être montée ni dans une DeLorean, ni dans un Tardis. L'infirmière continue de bavasser mais je l'écoute à peine. L'air chaud est chargé d'humidité et pénètre les pores de ma peau qui frissonne de dégoût. Le corridor, flanqué de quelques portes, poursuit sa route sur 40 mètres et tourne brusquement à droite. Le tout est médiocrement éclairé, dans un grésillement insupportable, par des néons poussiéreux retenus par de piètres câbles qui se casseraient probablement la gueule si une mouche se posait dessus.

-... pour les patients les plus dangereux.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'infirmière qui semble agacée par mon indifférence à ses paroles.

-Hein?

-Je disais, nous sommes équipés de quatre types de cellules, enfin de chambres, différentes. Répète t-elle plus lentement comme si j'avais cinq ans et demi.

Je prend mon air intéressé et enfonce les mains dans les poches en la suivant.

-Le rez-de-chaussée n'est composé que de bureaux, de chambres, de salons et de cuisines exclusivement réservées au personnel. L'établissement compte trois étages, chacun correspond au degré de dangerosité des prisonniers, heu... des patients. Chaque niveaux comprend des douches, une infirmerie et une salle qui sert aux entretiens avec les psychologues. Au premier étage, il y a les cellules vitrés pour les criminels les plus dangereux. Les vitres sont inviolables et ses occupants n'en sortent que très rarement. Au deuxième étage, les patients sont moins dangereux mais les chambres sont spécialement équipées de portes blindées et conditionnées en fonctions de leurs aptitudes physiques. Brian Stevenson fait parti des criminels de seconde zone. Les portes ne sont que de simples barreaux car ils sont facilement maîtrisables et moins malins que ceux d'en dessous.

-Moins malins? Cinq d'entre eux se sont échappés rien que la semaine dernière.

Elle élude ma remarque et continue son monologue, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

-Le sous sol regroupe le dernier type de loge. Ce sont les cellules capitonnées. Nous y enfermons les patients lorsqu'ils font des crises, pour les aider à se calmer.

Pour les aider à se calmer. L'image d'un homme attaché sur un brancard, des électrodes plantés dans le crâne, me traverse l'esprit. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses hurlements rauques et tente de me focaliser sur Daniels qui poursuit sa route à grandes enjambées. Plus on s'enfonce dans le couloir, plus j'ai envie de me tirer loin de cet enfer. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser des gens à bosser ici? Enfin peut-être que le personnel s'est fait avoir comme moi.

J'imagine les pauvres types paumés, sans job, évincés par Pôle Emploi, entrer dans le somptueux hall de l'asile, puis recevoir le délicieux sourire de la standardiste. L'une, prête à tout pour embaucher chaque malheureux qui passe, les autres prêts à tout pour recevoir un salaire et éventuellement refaire partie de la société, un jour. _Bienvenue dans notre établissement pour personnes mentalement perturbée, ou chaque patients jouit d'un environnement sain et d'une thérapie propice à la réhabilitation au sein de la collectivité._ Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont signés leur contrat qu'on leur dévoile la supercherie. _Nan, je déconne, prend une pelle pour racler la merde sur les murs et fait gaffe à pas te faire buter par un de ces tarés._ Les joies de la manipulation.

Je rattrape Daniels en me calant à son rythme endiablé puis manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une gonzesse en blouse blanche nous tombe dessus, au détour d'un autre couloir.

-Eddie! S'écrie t-elle d'une voix fluette en se fendant d'un large sourire aux dents si éclatantes que je me sens presque obligée de détourner le regard.

-Bonjour Docteur Quinzel. Répond sobrement l'infirmière.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! J'ai cru à une autre évasion! Déblatère l'autre, hilare, à peine consciente de son rire hystérique qui fait serrer les fesses de Daniels.

-Voici une de nos psychologue, Harleen Quinzel.

Je lui serre brièvement la main avant qu'elle ne vienne coller ses lèvres écarlates sur mes joues et elle rigole encore. Quinzel est la fille parfaite pour figurer en couverture de Playboy. Grande, mince, blonde, courbes plus que généreuses et qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Je me demande si c'est ses petites lunettes noires qui encadrent son visage, ou son chignon impeccable qui lui donne cet air d'actrice porno. Les deux, probablement. Elle finit par poursuivre sa route, ignorant toujours le courroux de l'infirmière coincé et son rire étrange disparaît avec elle.

-Elle est jeune. Commente Daniels une fois la blondasse repartie, comme pour excuser son comportement.

Je vois vraiment pas le rapport entre son âge et son attitude délurée, mais je me contente de hocher la tête. Je me demande si la jeunette en question finira par rejoindre une des cellules de ces sujets d'étude. C'est bien partis pour, en tout cas, vu sa nature infantile et visiblement instable. Bizarre, d'ailleurs, pour une psy. Mais elle ne serait pas la première à chopper la maladie de la vache folle entre ces murs. La plupart des gens pensent que l'établissement psychiatrique ne sert que de dépotoir pour les ordures de l'humanité qui pullulent à Gotham. Mais il y a une vérité encore plus sombre. Depuis sa création, Arkham engendrerait la folie. Le personnel, les gardiens, les flics. Peu importe qui y fout les pieds, il n'en ressort pas indemne. Mon paternel me parlait souvent de son fondateur, Amadeus Arkham.

Riche, l'homme a fait construire l'asile principalement en l'honneur de sa mère, Elizabeth, qui avait sombré dans la démence. Après ça, Amadeus a décidé de consacrer sa vie à étudier et guérir, à coup de thérapie, les troubles mentaux. Tout allait bien à l'époque. L'asile avait bonne réputation et les patients y étaient bien traités. Jusqu'à ce que Amadeus perde femme et enfants, poignardés par un certain Hawkins. Amadeus, ivre de colère et de chagrin, enferme Hawkins dans les sous sols de l'asile et le torture pendant des années. Electro-chocs et opérations, sans anesthésie, sinon c'est pas drôle, Hawkins devient le cobaye des expériences d'Amadeus. Ce dernier, devenu complètement givré, finit par achever le supplice du meurtrier et termine ses jours dans une des cellules de son propre asile. Ce qui est plutôt ironique.

Et comme la vie aime l'ironie, c'est le petit neveux d'Amadeus, Jeremiah Arkham qui reprit les rennes de l'asile, peu après. Avant de se faire interner à son tour, après avoir violemment tabasser une infirmière. Plusieurs directeurs se sont ainsi succédé. Notamment le professeur Milano, qui, après une rencontre avec ce cher Batman, aurait perdu les pédales au milieu de ses patients. La légende locale affirme que l'asile a une volonté propre et qu'il est le principal géniteur de Docteur Gotham, la créature des entrailles de Downton. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Arkham, au lieu d'endiguer la folie meurtrière de ses occupants, ne fait que l'attiser. Chaque fois qu'un type se fait la malle, il en ressort plus barjot qu'avant. Non, la petite Quinzel ne va pas faire long feu, ici.

Encore embourbée dans des réflexions inutiles, le hurlement auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors, pas du tout, me fait rater un battement de cœur. Je fais une brusque embardée à droite et rencontre le mur poisseux douloureusement. En face, une première cellule avec un type accroché au barreau comme une moule à son rocher.

-Qui est le patient numéro 67 ?! Gueule t-il à s'en péter les cordes vocales.

Sonnée, je reste planté là, avec le parpaing irrégulié qui m'écorche les omoplates et je l'observe bouche bée, en attendant que mon cœur se remette de ses émotions.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Je détourne le regard et aperçois Daniels qui, visiblement, peine à contenir un rictus moqueur.

-A part mon ego, rien de cassé. Je marmonne en me retenant de lui faire ravaler son sourire à grands coups de poings.

-Qui est-il? Qui est le numéro 67? Le numéro 67. 67...67...67...

Le type lâche prise et s'affale sur le sol en terre battue pour se recroqueviller, les mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles.

-67... 67... 67... Répète t-il inlassablement, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Je le laisse dans son monde délirant en songeant au sacré bordel qui doit régner dans sa tête et rejoins Daniels en rasant le mur de droite pour éviter qu'un autre taré ne me surprenne. Les cellules se succèdent avec cinq mètres d'intervalle et j'observe les âmes qui s'y terrent avec un étrange sentiment d'impuissance. Pitié, si je dois terminer comme ça, que quelqu'un me colle une balle dans la tête. L'infirmière se stoppe brutalement et je me télescope contre son dos gras.

-Mr Stevenson? Quelqu'un aimerait vous parler.

J'approche de la cellule et découvre un type maigrichon, assis sur son lit. Il nous dévisage sans broncher puis détourne le regard pour fixer le mur d'en face.

-Stevenson, la dame voudrait te causer, alors bouge ton cul! Vocifère soudain Daniels ce qui fait sursauter le pauvre bougre.

Cette grosse vache aurait été pitoyable en carrière diplomatique.

-Je m'en occupe, merci. Je lui dis avant que Stevenson ne plonge sous son lit.

-Je préfère rester ici. Marmonne t-elle. Vous ne le connaissez pas, il est sévèrement atteint.

Sans blague? Moi qui croyait être dans une maison de retraite... Elle va continuer longtemps à me prendre pour une débile?

-Mais vous êtes débordée, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dis tout à l'heure? Je crois qu'il osera me parler seulement si nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps précieux, je retrouverais la sortie toute seule.

Je lui adresse un large sourire totalement hypocrite et elle finit par s'en aller. J'attends un instant que le claquement de ses talons disparaisse complètement et m'approche des barreaux.

-Brian?

Il est à présent affalé par terre, le dos au mur. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses grands bras qui enserrent fortement ses genoux et la tête enfoncée dans les cuisses, je l'entend renifler mais il reste silencieux.

-J'aimerais simplement te poser deux ou trois questions.

Il ne bronche toujours pas et comme j'ai pas toute la nuit, je change de tactique et entre dans le vif du sujet.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler du Joker?

Wahou. C'est comme s'il venait de se prendre une violente décharge électrique. Il saute prestement sur ses jambes avec un agilité surprenante et se précipite vers les barreaux. Je recule instinctivement et lève les bras, parant une éventuelle attaque mais il s'arrête devant la grille et me jauge de toute sa hauteur. Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air intrigué. Mais il n'ouvre pas la bouche pour autant.

-Tu le connais, hein?

-Je peux rien dire. Finit-il par chuchoter.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et retourne s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Il me faut des informations sur lui, Brian.

Nouveau silence pendant lequel il m'ignore magistralement. Le Joker l'a parfaitement sous son contrôle, même ici. Soudain, je me rappelle d'un détail. Dans son évaluation psychologique, les psy l'ont qualifié de narcissique.

-A moins que tu n'ai rien à me dire, tout simplement.

Ma réflexion lui fait lever la tête. Il me fixe un moment de ses yeux marrons et je le sens déjà curieux.

-Tu n'as peut-être rien avoir avec lui. Tu n'es visiblement pas de taille à travailler pour lui. Il ne choisit que des vrais hommes. Toi, tu as plus l'air d'un lâche qu'autre chose.

L'expression curieuse se mue aussitôt en colère. Ses joues s'empourprent et il se redresse brusquement.

-Lâche?! Je me suis sacrifié pour lui! Il se souviendra de moi, il ne m'oubliera jamais! Je lui ai sauvé la vie! Toi et tous les autres, vous n'êtes que des pions! Il vous détruira, jusqu'au dernier!

Alors qu'il crache ses dernières paroles, un petit rire nerveux secoue sa carcasse.

-Je suis important pour lui. Une carte majeure de son jeu.

-Si tu es si important, pourquoi es-tu enfermé la-dedans? Le Joker est trop intelligent pour laisser ses hommes se faire prendre. Les hommes dont il a besoin, en tout cas. Peut-être n'es tu pas si essentiel que ça, pour lui.

-Il viendra me chercher quand l'heure sera venue!

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Pauvre petit Brian, abandonné comme un chien par son maître.

-Ta gueule! Hurle t-il, hors de lui. Il ne m'abandonnera jamais! Jamais!

-Je suis sûre que tu ne saurais même pas ou aller, si je te faisais sortir, maintenant. Bien-sur que non. Pourquoi le Joker t'aurait-il dit ou le trouver puisqu'il n'a plus besoin de toi.

-Figure toi que je sais exactement ou le trouver, sale garce! Gueule t-il à s'en fusiller la gorge.

-Ben voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait promis Brian? Gotham City en feu? Mais tu ne la verra jamais. Tu crèvera ici, avec les rats! Le Joker t'as menti. Il t'as roulé, Brian.

-Le port de Midtown! Il y a un entrepôt désaffecté près des quais, là ou les bateaux de pèche sont amarrés. Tu le trouvera surement là! Vas-y, si tu me crois pas! Tu verra, que je sais des choses! Je suis important! Il reviendra pour moi!

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Je marmonne avant de tourner brusquement les talons.

Il continue de hurler mais je rejoins bientôt l'ascenseur et m'enferme à nouveau dans cette ignoble boite à sardines. Cet interrogatoire était finalement plus facile que je ne le pensais. Il suffisait juste d'interroger la bonne personne. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'empresse d'en sortir pour respirer à fond en évacuant ma nausée. Je traverse le superbe hall d'accueil mais je n'ai pas atteint la porte que Daniels me barre le passage. Effectivement, cette femme à l'air d'être dé-bor-dée.

-C'était plutôt rapide comme entretien.

-Comme je vous l'avais promis.

-Qu'a t-il dit? Demande t-elle, soucieuse.

-Rien en ce qui concerne ses compagnons évadés. Sinon, il passe un séjour tout à fait charmant au sein de votre établissement et la nourriture y est excellente, parait-il.

Visiblement elle ne me croit pas. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et m'élance vers la sortie en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Le temps est de plus en plus dégueulasse. Je me dépêche de dévaler le sentier pour rejoindre mon tacot et reprend la route de la civilisation. Je m'arrête devant un petit commerce et y achète un sac de litière, un bac en plastique bleu marine et des croquettes bas de gamme. S'il est pas content, il pourra toujours aller voir ailleurs. Il est presque 18 heures quand je rentre chez moi et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater que le vilain petit canard n'a pas pu contenir sa vessie. Je nettoie la flaque jaunâtre et installe ses chiottes personnelles avant de remplir un bol de croquettes. Il à l'air d'apprécier. En revanche, il est trop con pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'une litière et ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de s'y rouler en jouant avec le sable. Dégueu.

Dépitée, je m'affale dans le fauteuil et décroche mon téléphone pour appeler le grand manitou. "Je suis occupé, là." Je serre les dents. C'est toujours pareil. Moi, je dois toujours être au garde à vous, mais lui c'est quand ça l'arrange. Si seulement le Joker pouvait le buter, celui-là. Mon Cerveau ricane : _Et si Maroni meurt, qui va te payer, pauvre conne?_ Ouais, pas faux.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ou se planque le Joker.

Je l'entend se racler la gorge, soudain intéressé.

-J'ai rencontré l'un de ses complices, à Arkham. Il m'a dit qu'il était sûrement dans un entrepôt sur les quais de Midtown.

-Tu l'a vu?

-Qui?

-Le Joker, andouille!

-Ben, non.

-Donc t'as pas de preuve mais juste la parole d'un cinglé, en somme. Tu te fous de ma gueule?! Tu crois que je vais rameuter mes hommes jusqu'à Midtown ou tous les flics patrouillent, alors que c'est peut-être du flan?! Va à ce putain d'entrepôt et ne me rappelle pas avant d'être sur que cet enfoiré de clown y est, c'est clair?!

-Limpide.

Et il me raccroche au nez. Je pousse un juron et donne un coup de pied dans la table basse. Je suis devenue un vrai petit chien-chien, bordel de merde.

* * *

Je cesse de contempler le plafond et me tourne face au mur, cherchant une position plus confortable. Des heures que je vire à bâbord et à tribord cherchant le Marchand de sable et sa copine Morphée. Mais cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres, ils sont en retard. Je pousse un profond soupir et maudit ce silence opaque. Downton est le seul quartier à mourir au crépuscule pour renaître aux premières lueurs du jour.

On pourrait presque le comparer à ces affreux lotissements composés de dizaines de maisons identiques et parfaitement blanches, dans un alignement parfait, avec du gazon vert menthe parfaitement tondu ou vivent les familles parfaites selon la société. Un couple blanc aux revenus moyens avec deux enfants à charge parfaitement éduqués. Une voiture parfaite, des voisins parfaits, un travail parfait et un weekend parfait avec le barbecue du samedi après-midi et la messe le dimanche matin. Tout est ordonné, calculé, conforme et standardisé. L'incessante routine des classes moyennes, rêvant de faire partie des riches et médisants envers les pauvres. Une vie organisée et contrôlée sans le moindre faux pas. Sans le moindre excès. Un seul grain de sable dans cette mécanique bien huilée et tout se casse la gueule. Et là, panique général. Mais d'ordinaire, tout respire la tranquillité en barquette, le calme sous-vide et le bonheur en plastique accompagné d'une sauce aux douces saveurs d'idéalismes. Alors la nuit, si on ferme les yeux très fort, on peut imaginer Downton en charmant terrain loti.

Cependant, mon quartier ne garde pas le silence parce que tout le monde pionce tranquillement, bercé par le sourire blond de la Lune. Au milieu des ténèbres, Downton est aux aguets. Il surveille les allées et venues de ces quelques âmes errantes qui s'égarent là ou elles ne devraient pas. Et parfois le silence trésaille perturbé par une détonation précédant le son mat d'un corps qui chute. Puis les activités illicites reprennent dans cette fausse quiétude et le quartier braque à nouveau son regard sur les rues désertes sur lesquelles personne ne doit venir empiéter sous le ciel nocturne.

Et moi, planquée sous mes couvertures, attendant que Morphée cesse de m'ignorer, je peste une nouvelle fois contre ce silence endémique qui effraie le sommeil et apporte l'insomnie. L'effervescence urbaine est la meilleure came niveau qualité-prix. La proximité rassurante de la foule qui se presse sur les trottoirs,le concert de klaxons accompagné d'injures balancées par-dessus les vitres des voitures, les gosses qui se chamaillent à l'étage du dessus, le bourdonnement incessant des travaux, le cri strident des sirènes. Besoin de tout ce bazar. Besoin de ce rythme apocalyptique pour éloigner l'ennui et la monotonie. Pour croire que la solitude n'est qu'imagination et combler le vide. Pour éviter de trop réfléchir aussi. Le bruit. Seul remède contre les introspections intempestives et douloureuses de soi-même. Le bruit empêche de se regarder de trop près. Le bruit détourne l'attention. Besoin de bruit.

Je finis par me redresser et allume la lumière. Mais ou est passée la petite vieille d'à côté, sourde comme un pot, qui, tout les soirs, s'endort devant la télé qui braille des vieux épisodes de Zorro ? _Un cavalier, qui surgit hors de la nuit et qui..._ Pas moyen de me souvenir des paroles. Je reste prostrée pendant plusieurs minutes à observer la tapisserie bleue qui tombe en lambeau près de la porte et remarque d'ailleurs que celle-ci n'a pas meilleure mine avec sa peinture jaune clair écaillée, puis comme Don Diego refuse apparemment de me bercer pour attirer le sommeil, j'abdique et farfouille dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet branlante, à la recherche d'un substitut qui me fera oublier le silence étouffant. Aiguille enfoncée. Seringue vidée. Mon cerveau décide enfin de se la mettre en veilleuse, perturbé par la présence d'héroïne qui débranche les neurones un par un. La créature dans mon estomac pousse un soupir d'aise et le décor tombe en morceau.

Euphorie. Ivresse. Néant.

* * *

A quoi sert Daphné, exactement? J'avale une gorgée de café soluble insipide et vire le vilain petit canard de mes genoux. Chaque épisode contient le même schéma narratif. Le vilain petit canard plante ses griffes dans ma robe de chambre et, têtu comme pas possible, réessaie une énième fois de me grimper dessus. Véra résout l'énigme bien avant la fin de l'épisode mais ne partage ce qu'elle sait avec le reste de l'équipe, que lorsque le monstre est démasqué. Ainsi elle peut se la jouer Miss Marple, et montrer qu'elle en a dans le ciboulot. J'essuie un nouvel assaut de la maudite bestiole en grognant. Fred est le Mr Muscle, pas trop con qui fabrique des pièges totalement invraisemblables et qui ne fonctionnent jamais. Saloperie de chat. Sammy et Scooby se goinfrent de saloperies sans jamais prendre un gramme, puis, par hasard tombent sur le méchant et l'attrape sans même le vouloir. Je laisse finalement le parasite ronronnant se lover sur mes cuisses et allonge mes jambes sur la table basse en enfonçant mon dos plus profondément dans les coussins du sofa. Mais, dans tout ça, elle sert à quoi Daphné?

Tandis que ma télé chante le générique Scooby-Doo Where are you, je termine mon café et me lève brusquement, sans remord pour le vilain petit canard qui glisse par-terre. A rien, elle ne sert à rien. C'est comme la roue de secours d'un 4X4. Je nettoie rapidement la tasse tachée de caféine et remplie la gamelle du chat avant de filer prendre une douche brûlante d'une demie heure. Enroulée dans une serviette, j'observe vaguement le temps par la fenêtre et vu les nuages qui s'amoncellent, décide de m'habiller chaudement. Jean gris clair, t-shirt imprimé sous un pull noir trop grand et mes éternelles All Star de contrefaçon toutes défoncées. J'attache mes cheveux désormais trop longs en une queue de cheval et passe outre les bosses sur le sommet de mon crâne puis enfile ma veste. Téléphone, clés, cigarettes et me voilà dehors, à onze heure du matin, affrontant le froid hivernal au lieu de passer la journée à buller dans mon canapé.

Je démarre mon tas de ferraille, pousse la climatisation à fond pour désembuer le pare brise et frissonne aussitôt. Maroni est un gros con. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'en doutais mais maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Maroni est officiellement un gros con. Pas dans le sens idiot, cependant. Au contraire, il est loin d'être débile en comparaison à la bande de brutes épaisses qui lui lèchent les pompes dans l'espoir de devenir le bras droit du Grand Manitou. Son influence est telle qu'il serait capable de se faire élire maire de Gotham, s'il le voulait. Mais pourquoi faire? Il contrôle déjà les trois quarts de la ville. Non, il préfère rester discret et tirer les fils de ses marionnettes à distance. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les flics ne peuvent rien contre lui. Parfois, lorsque ça sent le roussi, il balance l'un de ses pantins en pâture aux chiens de Gordon. La meute se laisse appâter et ronge l'os qu'on leur a placer entre les dents, sans se douter qu'il s'agit d'une diversion dont le but est de garder Maroni au sec. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que c'est mon tour d'être l'hameçon. Il sait que je déteste ce genre de mission, si loin de ma zone de confort qui est la proximité rassurante d'un ordinateur, au creux de mon cocon aux tapisseries fatiguées. Là ou je suis invisible du monde entier. Mais il sait aussi que je ne refuserais pas. Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà fait pour lui, il a de quoi m'envoyer à l'ombre jusqu'à ce que je choppe de l'arthrose. Ou, plus simplement, il pourrait envoyer un de ses gorilles m'éclater la tête contre ma table basse. Il me tient en laisse depuis le jour même ou je suis allée lui proposer mes services. Alors quand il jette un bâton, je me précipite pour le lui rapporter. Parce que je suis l'un d'eux. Je suis de ceux qui ont les poings liés, genoux à terre et tête baissée. Parce que j'ai vendu mon âme et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et apparemment, mon contrat avec le Diable, s'éternise trop à son goût. Si je lui étais vraiment utile, il ne m'enverrait pas dans le probable repère d'un psychopathe pour confirmer sa présence. Habile manière de se débarrasser d'une main d'oeuvre coûteuse et superflue. Maroni n'est pas du genre a envoyer une lettre de licenciement.

Moi qui me croyait plus ou moins à l'abris de l'infortune et de la misère avec un employeur tel que lui. J'ai été naïve. Mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en me traitant d'idiote à l'heure qu'il est. En même temps, je me demande pourquoi Maroni ne m'a pas fait descendre directement par l'un de ses sbires, si je l'importune autant. C'est peut-être ce qu'il compte faire, dans un futur proche. Idiote. Pauvre petite conne, naïve et idiote. C'est tout ce que je suis. L'idée de faire mes valises et de m'envoler loin de Gotham m'effleure l'esprit. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fais depuis longtemps. Mais ma mère souhaite mourir dans la ville qu'il l'a vu naître. Et comment pourrais-je l'abandonner ici? Elle n'a plus que moi. Et je n'ai plus qu'elle. J'ai promis de veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin et je compte honorer cette promesse. Même si c'est sans doute la seule fois dans mon existence ou je tiendrais parole. Non, il m'est impossible de fuir. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, au juste? Continuer à obéir aux ordres de Maroni, comme si de rien était, en attendant sagement le jour ou il décidera enfin de me coller une balle dans la tête? Je soupire et baisse la clim, maintenant que le pare brise est bien dégagé, tout en écartant de mes pensées l'image de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, menaçant de me transpercer le crâne. La seule solution est de convaincre Maroni qu'il a encore besoin de moi. Et pour ça, il faut que chaque mission soit une réussite. Plus le droit à l'erreur. Je quitte le parking tandis que la voix cruellement ironique de Joey Ramone et les accords endiablés de What A Wonderful World envahissent l'habitacle.

Il faut que je traverse tout Downton pour atteindre la frontière de Midtown. Gotham City est une île en forme de baguette de pain et le quartier de Midtown et l'une de ses extrémité, perdue dans l'océan Atlantique, au large des côtes américaines. Uptown est le seul quartier qui communique directement avec le reste du pays, grâce à un gigantesque pont en acier de plusieurs kilomètres de long, reliant la ville à Long Island. Même géographiquement, Gotham City est à la ramasse. Complètement en marge du pays. Et du reste du monde, d'ailleurs.

Je m'aventure dans les rues animées de Midtown et les cubes d'appartements empilés s'estompent graduellement au profit d'immeubles modernes, à l'architecture sophistiquée. Pas de voiture cramée, pas de tags et les vitrines des magasins sont toutes entières. Les femmes n'ont pas l'air de faire le trottoir, serrées dans leur tailleur, un gobelet de chez Starbuck à la main. Elles croisent des hommes élégamment habillés qui ont l'air bien trop pressés pour les agresser ou même poser un regard sur elles. Tous avancent à grands pas, traînent leur marmaille derrière eux ou courent après le bus. Comme s'ils ignoraient que les pires ordures de l'humanité vivaient à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Ici, on ne se demande probablement pas si au prochain coin de rue, on va se faire descendre par un taré en manque de sensation forte. Ici, les gens peuvent vivre. Tandis qu'à Downton, les plus chanceux ne font que survivre. J'ai toujours cru faire partie de ceux-là. Mais, finalement, en voyant ces visages souriants, ces hommes qui ne craignent rien d'autre que d'être en retard au travail et ces femmes dont le seul soucis est la santé de leur progéniture, je ressens un profonde injustice.

Je m'éloigne du centre et dirige mon tacot vers les docks en empruntant la voie express. Toutes mes filatures pour trouver l'identité du Batman m'ont au moins servit à une chose. Je connais Gotham comme ma poche. Les quais de Midtown s'étendent sur trois kilomètres. Cargos, navires citernes et pétroliers en provenance du continent Américain, d'Europe ou d'Asie se succèdent toute la journée pour ravitailler l'île. Les grues entassent les conteneurs par centaines près des hangars avant de les transporter vers les usines. Mais le port commercial n'est pas ma destination. Je continue sur la voie rapide en le contournant et débouche sur un terrain vague. La partie sud des quais de Midtown a été abandonnée quelques années auparavant et aujourd'hui, seuls les pécheurs et les promeneurs s'y aventurent. Et aussi certains psychopathes, semblerait-il. J'arrête la guimbarde au fond d'un parking quasiment vide, loin des regards indiscrets.

Toute ma vie, je me suis fondue dans la masse. Un fantôme parmi d'autres dans une ville peuplée de cauchemars. Là, pourtant, j'ai la désagréable sensation de m'exposer au grand jour. Je suis une cible de choix en ce lieu désertique. Peut-être que Maroni m'attend, à quelques mètres, un flingue entre les doigts, impatient que je sorte de la voiture pour vider son chargeur. Personne ne le saurait. Combien de temps mon corps à moitié bouffé par les vers devra t-il poireauter jusqu'à ce qu'un type le trouve, par pur hasard? _Tire toi. Maintenant._ Susurre au creux de mon oreille, une petite voix terrifiée. J'hésite un instant puis finis par sortir de l'habitacle. Maroni a besoin de moi et je lui prouverais. Ou alors, je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre tout de suite. J'inspire profondément l'air chargé de sel et observe les alentours. Personne pour me descendre. _Pour l'instant._ Toi, ta gueule.

Je quitte le parking et suis un sentier caillouteux pour rejoindre rapidement les quais ou sont amarrés de petits chalutiers et des voiliers de pêche. Sur la jetée, un couple de petits vieux, observant le large, et quelques gosses slalomant entre les bittes d'amarrages en hurlant de rire. Au loin, quelques navires de pêche aux voiles tendues par le vent nordique se découpent sur l'océan et l'horizon d'un ciel grisâtre se fond dans ses eaux noires et profondes. Une soudaine envie de m'asseoir sur les bancs près du bord et rester là, à simplement écouter le ressac et les vagues qui percutent le brise-lames.

Mais je m'éloigne et remonte les docks vers les entrepôts abandonnés. Je traverse un terrain vague aux herbes folles et me heurte avec consternation à un grillage rectangulaire d'environ trois mètres de haut renforcé avec des fils barbelés. Un écriteau en plastique indique que la friche industrielle est interdite d'accès sous peine d'amende afin de dissuader les curieux. Mais je ne me démonte pas et continue de longer la clôture sur toute sa partie Sud, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque en angle droit. Je m'aventure sur le côté Est et aperçois cinq voitures à peine planquées derrière les buissons et les ronces qui transpercent le bitume. Je m'en approche prudemment en m'assurant que personne ne m'observe. Cinq épaves d'un vieux modèle américain à la carrosserie rayée et aux plaques d'immatriculation presque effacées. Mais les traces fraîches de pneus dans l'herbe me disent qu'elles ne sont pas abandonnées.

Je retourne près du grillage et continue ma progression rendue laborieuse à cause des mauvaises herbes et des épines qui me grimpent, à présent, jusqu'aux genoux. De ce côté, la clôture est verte de ronces et de broussailles et je manque de m'affaler à chaque pas. Une entrée. Il doit bien y avoir une entrée quelque part, merde. Je mouline tellement des bras et des jambes pour me frayer un chemin que j'en oublie la morsure du vent et commence même à avoir chaud. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça déjà? Entre impatience et agacement, je songe à rebrousser le chemin quand un coin étrangement dégagé du grillage retient mon intention. Je me baisse, empoigne le barbelé en me griffant au passage et découvre que l'on a méthodiquement découpé les fils sur une longueur d'environ un mètre et un largeur de cinquante centimètres créant un passage discret.

Sans plus hésiter, je repousse le morceau de grillage du pied et me contorsionne pour passer sans trop me taillader la peau. Arrivée de l'autre côté, je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et observe l'imposant bâtiment de briques rouges qui me fait face, cinquante mètres plus loin. Il semble mal vivre la solitude et les intempéries de la région. L'atmosphère saline ronge les quatre étages de fenêtres brisées et la façade s'effrite par endroit, si bien qu'à chaque bourrasque, je m'attend à ce qu'il s'écroule en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le sol, que j'imagine autrefois bitumé, est couvert d'une épaisse couche de feuilles mortes et humides et je dois patauger dans la gadoue pour atteindre la large porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds. Je me heurte au battant cadenassé et jette un rapide coup d'œil par la vitre. Le hangar est plongé dans l'obscurité et comme personne ne semble y avoir foutu les pieds depuis un bon moment, je poursuis mon chemin, le dos plaqué aux briques rouges et tente d'adopter une démarche discrète et rapide. Je fais le tour de l'usine désaffectée et découvre une route étroite perpendiculaire au hangar rouge, filant en ligne droite sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

De chaque côté s'alignent des dizaines de bâtiments, hauts de plusieurs étages, à la façade marron déconfite. Je traverse la route et m'élance vers le premier hangar de droite avant de m'accroupir, planquée dans le renfoncement d'une porte. J'observe par une vitre et constate que celui-ci est aussi vide que le premier. Si ça se trouve, je me fais chier à infiltrer cette foutue zone industrielle en jouant les Rick Hunter pour rien. Peut-être que ce taré de Stevenson a mentis. Je l'imagine déjà s'étrangler de rire, ravis de sa connerie, dans sa cellule merdique. Je soupire et regarde l'heure. Presque 13h. J'ai la dalle, j'ai froid et j'ai envie d'une clope. Alors que je fouille dans ma veste, cherchant un briquet, un vacarme assourdissant de tôles froissées me fait faire un bond de deux mètres.

La cigarette m'échappe et je l'écrase malencontreusement en m'adossant brutalement contre la porte. Je reste là à prendre racine pendant un temps interminable, n'osant me pencher pour regarder la route ou même faire le moindre geste, tétanisée. Le silence a reprit ses droits depuis longtemps lorsque je me risque enfin à bouger. Je quitte finalement mon abris de fortune, ruisselante de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Mais tout est désert et je me demande presque si je n'ai pas rêvé. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'étais victime d'hallucinations auditives. _Ça c'est sur..._ Corrobore mon esprit schizophrène.

Je me campe au milieu de la route, regardant vaguement au loin, indécise, les mains tremblantes. Et ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Non, c'était pas une hallucination et les voix qui me parviennent n'en sont pas non plus. En fait, ce sont des murmures apportés involontairement par le vent. Trop loin pour que j'en saisisse le sens et pas assez pour passer inaperçu. _Cours ! Cours ! Cours !_ Supplie ma Raison. Je ne suis définitivement pas seule à lézarder entre ces usines pourrissantes. Maroni m'envoie au casse pipe. Et j'obéis sans la moindre hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

Un autre son résonne et se répercute comme une balle de tennis sur les façades maussades. Cette fois, on dirait un raclement. Comme si quelqu'un poussait une armoire métallique sur du carrelage. Ma Raison me hurle dessus à présent. Sa voix rauque me fait penser à celle de ma mère. Je l'ignore. Ma mission n'est pas terminée. Je fais taire la peur sourde qui me bouffe l'estomac et avance, guidée par les paroles à peine audibles, en rasant les murs. Je progresse lentement, cherchant des recoins ou me planquer. Derrière les broussailles touffues, je repère un grand conteneur rouge et m'élance comme une perdue pour m'y abriter. Puis j'abandonne le caisson métallique et galope jusqu'au pylône électrique.

 _Il ne peut rien m'arriver._ Les mots s'alignent dans ma tête, s'impriment devant mes yeux. Ils apaisent mon rythme cardiaque et me redonnent un peu d'assurance. _Juste une photo et je me tire aussi sec, ni vu ni connu. Un jeu d'enfant. Maroni admettra que je lui suis toujours utile et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._ Les murmures se font plus précis à mesure que j'avance et deviennent des éclats de voix. Une dispute ou une franche rigolade. Je gagne dix mètres et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une engueulade _._ Je me répète une énième fois que tout ira bien lorsque j'atteins finalement l'entrepôt d'ou proviennent les voix. La grande porte coulissante est ouverte sur au moins quatre mètres et je distingue trois voix différentes, toutes masculines. Je me cale derrière un amas de ronces et d'orties et tend l'oreille, en vain. Ils parlent fort mais à une telle vitesse que je ne comprend qu'un mot sur deux. Je quitte ma planque à contre coeur, passant outre la tentative de dissuasion de ma Raison, et m'approche encore plus près, sans ignorer que je suis totalement à découvert. Le dos plaqué contre le battant en acier, je peux enfin les entendre correctement, sans pour autant les voir, et discerne une quatrième voix.

-Putain, les gars, on vous entends à quinze bornes! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Mr White vient de m'appeler! Y'a un tacot qui s'est garé près du port et il sait pas à qui il appartient! Personne sur les quais, ni sur le terrain vague!

-T'es en train de dire qu'un type fouine par ici? Mais putain, White est pas chargé de surveiller l'entrée?

-Ce connard était parti pisser! Il dit que quelqu'un aurait très bien eu le temps de passer le grillage!

-Il faut le trouver et le descendre avant que le boss arrive, sinon ça va être notre fête!

 _Tout ira b... Hein?_ J'oublie de respirer et mon coeur se rétracte brutalement dans ma poitrine. _Ils savent. Ils savent que tu es ici._ Murmure mon ami imaginaire d'une voix blanche. Pétrifiée, mes jambes refusent de bouger et mon cerveau balbutie un ordre à la place d'un autre tandis que le système nerveux s'emmêle les pinceau, perturbé. A l'intérieur, les quatre types continuent de causer le temps de terminer mon infarctus et de reprendre contenance.

-Mr Orange, tu va rejoindre White. Je prends Mr Brown avec moi. Mr Blue, tu prend la place de White, à l'entrée. Que personne ne sorte ou ne rentre, c'est clair?

-Depuis quand t'es le boss Mr Pink? Tu crois que tu peux me filer des ordres?!

Mon cerveau profite de cette autre dispute pour reconnecter les neurones et donner une directive claire et simple : _Cours!_

-Ouais tu veux pas aller gentiment te faire foutre, plutôt princesse Pink?

-Ta gueule! C'est pas moi qui ai choisi cette couleur de pétasse!

Ayant récupérer mes facultés mentales et motrices, je fais volte-face, prête un piquer un sprint mais je me heurte à un mur de tissus et de chairs. Le choc me coupe le souffle et je bat des bras pour retrouver l'équilibre.

-Si le boss a choisi ça, c'est peut-être parce que t'as l'air d'une tapette !

-Je t'emmerde!

A nouveau pétrifiée, je lève les yeux sur le colosse qui me barre la route et recule instinctivement d'un pas. L'autre ne bouge pas, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-La ferme vous deux! Ou est Mr Blonde, au fait?

Je recule encore, terrorisée, mais l'armoire à glace me saisit par le col d'une main et m'immobilise complètement avec une facilité ahurissante.

-Par ici! Gueule le dénommé Blonde, tout sourire, en m'entraînant sans ménagement avec lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, négatives ou positives, je prend tout :)

Pour te répondre Black Jesther, j'ai justement deux idées de scénarios. Dans le premier, la fin est assez cruelle et dans le deuxième, c'est plutôt un happy end :) Mais je sais pas encore lequel je vais choisir ;)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Recrutement et Autodestruction**

Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide et le vent chasse les quelques nuages qui s'y attardent. Il n'y a rien. Juste un désert glacé à perte de vue. Les pieds enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, je ne ressens même pas la morsure du froid. Finalement, l'air frais est agréable. Je laisse les rafales soulever la robe blanche légère que je porte et sens mes cheveux virevolter contre ma nuque. Des heures que je suis là. Ou peut-être juste quelques secondes. La banquise chante et je peux sentir les milliards de mètres cubes d'eau qui sommeillent sous mes pieds nus, seulement séparés par une couche de glace opaque. Je me sens ridicule. Affreusement minuscule. Je ne suis qu'un flocon bousculé par les caprices du vent, coincé entre l'immensité de l'espace et l'étendue infinie de terre blanche immaculée. Alors je ferme les yeux, tente d'oublier l'insignifiance de mon existence et écoute le sifflement du vent.

-C'est comme ça que tu imagine le paradis?

Je sursaute et fais volte face. Un homme d'à peine quarante ans se tient près de moi, le regard fixé sur quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

-Je ne crois pas au paradis.

-Tu as raison. Répond-il en me souriant malgré la large entaille qui lui barre la carotide.

Des litres de sang s'écoulent de la plaie et ça dégouline sur sa chemise qui était blanche à l'origine. J'observe un instant son visage parsemé de plaies et de débris de verres puis sa pommette droite, enflée comme une balle de golf avant de détourner le regard, légèrement nauséeuse.

-C'est douloureux?

Il ne relève pas la stupidité de ma question et se contente d'acquiescer avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de pantalon. Il ne met aucun mal à en allumer une malgré le vent qui nous fait perdre l'équilibre.

-Toute ma vie, on m'a fait chier pour que j'arrête. Soit-disant que cette saloperie allait finir par me flinguer. Déclare t-il en inspirant profondément.

Il marque une pose, observe le ciel, et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mais je vais te dire une chose, peu importe ce que tu fais, les chemins que tu choisis, les décisions que tu prends, quoi qu'il arrive, la vie t'amènera précisément là ou elle veut que t'ailles. Tu comprends? T'auras beau t'essouffler à faire ce que les autres te conseillent, tu crèveras exactement de la même façon. Y'a aucun hasard, pas de chance, ni de coïncidence. Tout est écrit, tracé et réglé comme une horloge. Quoi que tu fasse, tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin. Alors, arrête. Arrête tout ça.

-Arrêter quoi?

-De te battre. Abandonne la partie, t'as perdu depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Gotham, ta mère, tes pseudo-amis, ton appart merdique et ce travail à la con. Va t-en, et profite du temps qu'il te reste.

Je l'observe se vider de son sang et un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge. Je comprends enfin. La banquise, le ciel bleu, le froid et le sang. Rien de tout ça n'est réel.

-Continue comme ça et tu seras bientôt morte, ouvre les yeux. Réveille-toi! S'écrie t-il, mais sa voix me semble déjà lointaine.

"Abandonne la partie. Va t-en. Abandonne Gotham. Ta mère". C'est exactement ce que j'aurais aimé entendre avant qu'il parte. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne m'aurait jamais dit ça.

-Réveille-toi!

La voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Et j'ai soudain très froid. Une douleur lancinante me perce les tempes et je m'écroule sur la neige qui fond à vue d'œil.

-Réveille-toi!

Hurlement rauque et changement de ton radical. Mes paupières se serrent et le vent se tait brutalement. Sol dur et irrégulier.

-Debout! Ordonne une voix qui se répercute douloureusement à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Je cligne des yeux tandis qu'on m'empoigne les bras pour me caler le dos contre une paroi glaciale. J'ai connu des lendemains de cuite plus agréables. Doucement, ma vue se stabilise et je retrouve mes capacités motrices en même temps que la totalité de mes neurones. Enfin, la plupart en tout cas. Puis je déchante vite fait, en apercevant ce qui m'entoure. Un entrepôt, des types en costards, un autre affalé par-terre dans une étrange position. Avec une flaque rouge autour de sa tête. La mémoire me revient à toute vitesse et je me prend la réalité en pleine gueule. Stevenson, Midtown, le Joker. Pas de cuite, pas d'aspirine, pas de dimanche-télé-Coca. J'observe le type qui me hurlait dessus trois secondes auparavant,s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers le macchabée, tabassé puis exécuté par le reste de la bande pour avoir déserté son poste de sentinelle. Il lui choppe négligemment un bras et le tire jusqu'au dehors, créant une traînée de sang poisseuse derrière lui. Mon estomac se tord et je dois faire un très gros effort pour ne pas gerber. J'inspire longuement trois fois de suite, comme ma mère me l'a montré, et essuie le filet de sang qui s'écoule de mon arcade gauche, dû au violent coup de crosse reçut par Blonde qui est aussi responsable de mon mal de tête carabiné.

Les autres types, totalement indifférents à mon sort, sont occupés à traîner des caissons métalliques qu'ils entassent méthodiquement contre les murs et vu leurs grimaces, ça à l'air plutôt lourd. A moins qu'ils ne fassent cette tronche parce qu'ils préféreraient se tenir le plus loin possible du contenu des caissons. Je ne suis pas une experte mais ça ressemble drôlement à du C4 et à des bâtons de dynamite. Les minutes s'égrènent et je ne prend même plus la peine de les compter. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'explosifs. De quoi faire péter une ville entière. Serait-ce les intentions du Joker? Mettre Gotham à feu et à sang? _Attends, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre? Trouve plutôt un moyen de te tirer, pauvre Nouille!_ Me glisse ma conscience, soudainement revenue d'entre les morts. J'observe la seule issue possible et mon moral dégringole profondément à l'intérieur de mes pompes. La grande porte coulissante, trente mètres face à moi, est grande ouverte. Ces cons n'ont pas pris la peine de m'attacher et je suis bonne en sprint. Cependant, leurs allers retours constants rend impossible toute fuite incognito. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir l'effet que ça fait de prendre du plomb dans le cul. C'est sans doute pour ses diverses raisons, d'ailleurs, que je suis libre de mes mouvements. Qu'une gamine de cinquante kilos puissent leur donner du fil à retordre, ça doit les faire bien marrer. Et ils n'ont pas tord. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire contre eux? J'arrive à peine à couper du pain sans m'entailler un doigt. _Utilise tes méninges, pour changer._ Me propose gentiment mon esprit schizophrène.

Ouais, sauf que ma matière grise semble avoir les rouages grippés. Les liaisons entre chaque neurones sont lentes et laborieuses, parasitées par le murmure de la bête. Ça doit faire dix ou onze heures depuis la dernière prise. Je pige soudain que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas en train de hurler de terreur et de désespoir face à ma captivité, c'est parce que je suis trop occupée à être en manque. En fait, j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive, car toute mon attention est braquée sur l'héroïne qui tarde à couler dans mes veines. Les priorités d'un toxico ne sont pas les même que les gens sains. Avant mes addictions, j'avais des projets, un but à atteindre. Mais la drogue a effacé tous mes plans à long terme de façon à ce que ma vie entière lui soit dédiée. Elle a bien réussi son coup. Maintenant, j'ai plus peur de son absence que de la présence même du Joker.

Les heures passent, ou peut-être seulement quelques minutes, et l'attente devient insupportable. Les types en costards ont enfin terminé de trimbaler leur bordel et discutent gaiement au-dehors, une clope au bec. L'odeur de cigarette me fait pâlir d'envie. Il n'y a pas grand chose, en cet instant, que je ne ferais pas pour en griller une. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Tout ça pour avoir les faveurs de Maroni. Tous les jours, je me regarde dans le miroir et je ne vois qu'une piètre image de ce que j'étais. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis passée à un autre stade. Le niveau ou, malgré le fait qu'on est atteint le fond, on s'obstine à creuser encore. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que je n'ai pas fini de piocher.

Alors que je m'embourbe dans un amas de réflexion qui ne mène nulle part que sur la route du suicide, un vrombissement sonore me fait sursauter. Les voix des costards-cravates se taisent et ils se tournent de concert vers un véhicule que je ne vois pas. Le moteur se coupe, une portière claque et un long frisson m'hérisse la peau. Bruits de pas. J'oublie de respirer tandis que les gravillons crissent, compressés sous le poids des semelles qui se rapprochent. Je replie instinctivement mes jambes contre ma poitrine et agrippe mes genoux comme si ma vie en dépendait. Réflexe stupide et inutile, j'ai beau me tasser le plus possible, je n'ai vraisemblablement pas la capacité de me fondre dans les murs. Ma chaleur corporelle chute brutalement et une vague glaciale déferle dans mon corps jusque dans mes os. Le son se rapproche et ma vue se brouille. J'essuie maladroitement mes yeux en grelottant comme un atteint de Parkinson, juste pour enfin apercevoir le nouveau venu.

L'amour, me disait ma mère quand j'était enfant, c'est comme une bougie. La première fois que ça s'allume, la flamme est grande et ardente. Sa lumière aveugle les yeux et l'esprit. Et on la laisse brûler, dévorer la cire, fascinés par son éclat. Ça peut durer des jours comme des années. Mais aucune bougie n'est éternelle. Même les vieux couples le savent, sans se le dire à voix haute. Parce que beaucoup s'acharne, s'accroche, à cette lueur éteinte par peur de la solitude. Mais la vérité, c'est que la bougie finit toujours par se consumer entièrement. La flamme vacille, s'essouffle et on ne peut que la regarder mourir, impuissants. A la fin, il n'y a plus que les miettes d'un passé désormais froid et amer. Et puis l'obscurité, aussi. On naît tous avec une bougie au creux des mains. Elle symbolise notre capacité à donner, à recevoir, et ses limites. Lorsque j'observe le Joker, je comprend qu'il n'a reçut de la vie, aucune chandelle. Mais plutôt un bâton de dynamite qui lui aurait explosé au visage.

 _Dynamite. Répète ma conscience._

C'est comme si un putain de feu d'artifice venait d'éclore dans ma tête, dépoussiérant et illuminant mon intellect. Je tourne la tête vers la montagne d'explosifs, à quinze mètres sur ma droite. Dehors, le boss et ses compères s'entretiennent à voix basse, sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Parfait. Je prend le reste de courage et de témérité qu'il me reste et me relève aussi silencieusement que possible, sans lâcher des yeux les types qui me tournent le dos. Je grimace et serre les dents. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mes articulations me font un mal de chien. Si seulement la bête au fond de mon estomac pouvait fermer sa gueule. Quinze mètres. Ce n'est pas un distance particulièrement effrayante. Mais quand le manque s'en mêle, chaque centimètre est un vrai calvaire. Je me cramponne à la paroi de parpaing, chancelante, ruisselante de sueur et frigorifiée jusqu'à la moelle. Le dernier mètre, je le finis pratiquement sur les genoux, assaillie par une violente crampe au mollet. Mais je ravale la douleur, fait taire mon mal de tête et apaise mon angoisse. Je suis si près du but.

Je parviens enfin au premier caisson et me permet une seconde de répit pour reprendre mon souffle. Les cartouche de dynamite, assemblées par trois et grossièrement attachées par de l'épais ruban adhésif noir, sont confinées dans des sacs plastiques étanche. Je détourne le regard des costards cravates et m'acharne à déballer un paquet. Avec les mains moites, je galère et sens que ma patience et mon sang froid sont presque à bout, pourtant, grâce à une légère décharge d'adrénaline provoqué par un sentiment de catastrophe imminente, le plastique se déchire enfin.

-J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais.

Je tressaille violemment, perds l'équilibre en voulant me retourner, et m'affale douloureusement par-terre. Le froid s'intensifie et un flot nauséeux me serre la gorge tandis que je tente de me redresser. Je m'assois, consciente que me relever entraînerait aussitôt un malaise, et me faufile entre le caisson et le mur, cherchant à éviter la proximité du clown dont l'hilarité étire les traits. Je me recroqueville, perdue entre la terreur que m'inspire le Joker et la souffrance du manque d'héroïne. J'implore silencieusement ma conscience mais elle reste muette, elle-aussi partagée entre douleur et effroi. Puis je me rend compte que je tiens encore la dynamite entre mes doigts dont les jointures blanchissent à vue d'œil tant ils sont crispés. J'observe le Joker s'approcher lentement et je comprends finalement qu'il m'ai surprise. Il est aussi silencieux qu'un putain de guépard en chasse lorsqu'il le veut.

C'est dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir que je plonge une main dans la poche de mon pull pour en sortir un briquet aussi noir que le cauchemar que je suis en train de vivre. Le Joker, dont la carrure ne permet pas de se faufiler, comme moi, entre le caisson et le mur, fini par s'arrêter et s'accroupir afin d'avoir son visage à la hauteur du mien. Je ne sais pas si je trouve cet enfoiré plus terrifiant debout ou accroupis mais une autre vague d'adrénaline m'irradie la poitrine et je me met à actionner frénétiquement le briquet. L'autre me regarde faire. Sans broncher, ni même faire un geste pour s'emparer de la dynamite. Pourtant, il lui suffirait de tendre le bras. Au bout d'une dizaine d'échecs, le briquet daigne enfin s'allumer. La flamme vacille mais tient bon. Les mains tremblantes, j'approche la mèche du bâton de dynamite et croise le regard du Joker. Aucune réaction. Son sourire a disparu. La flamme se reflète dans ses prunelles brunes avec un éclat dangereux. Mais il ne dit rien. Quelques secondes passent, et j'ai la nette impression que je suis en train de crever. Le froid, les crampes, la nausée, et la terreur. Est-ce qu'il s'en fout de mourir? Si j'allume la mèche, est-ce qu'il fera quoi que ce soit pour l'éteindre? Et puis finalement, je réalise qu'il sait simplement qu'il a gagné. Il attends juste que je m'en rende compte, à mon tour. La flamme s'essouffle, avant de s'éteindre complètement. En même temps que les miettes d'espoir qui résidaient encore en moi.

-Bien. Fait-il sobrement avant de se redresser.

Sans prévenir, il se penche et s'appuie d'une main contre le caisson avant de m'empoigner le bras pour me faire sortir de mon trou. Je lâche un gémissement de douleur en me retenant au mur, et incapable de me retenir, renvoie le contenu de mon estomac qui semble se tordre de douleur. La bête est furieuse à présent. Elle me déchire de l'intérieur et ses hurlements rauques résonnent dans me tête.

-Bon, première question. Qui es tu, au juste?

La voix nasillarde me semble si lointaine que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvée. Mais elle revient à la charge, impatiente et froide. Un doigt heurte mon menton et m'oblige à lever la tête. Le visage torturé du Joker s'approche du mien et son haleine sucrée me percute les narines. Je serre les dents et essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que la bête qui me dévore les entrailles.

-Je suis, je suis p-pas...

Je cherche mes mots. N'importe quoi pour expliquer ma présence dans ce terrain vague. N'importe quoi pour qu'il me libère. L'autre, lassé par mes balbutiements, lâche mon menton et déniche de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt. En fait, j'ai à peine le temps de l'observer, que la lame est déjà fichée dans ma cuisse. De tous les hurlements que je pousse, aucun n'est à la hauteur de la douleur qui se propage de façon fulgurante au travers de ma jambe.

-Concentre-toi et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, tu veux? Demande t-il avec toute la placidité du monde.

Alors que je m'apprête encore à me gaufrer, il me retient par les épaules puis me colle violemment contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là?

Cette fois, la question est claire. Distraite par ma plaie sanguinolente à la cuisse, j'en oublierais presque la bête, à l'intérieur.

-Je te conseille de me dire la vérité. Ajoute le Joker, en attendant que je reprenne tout à fait mes esprits.

La nausée est toujours là. Le froid, la panique, la souffrance. Mais c'est une douleur plus sourde et moins alarmante. Les battements de mon coeur se calment un peu et j'en profite pour respirer à plein poumons.

-Salvatore Maroni.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre? Et puis, peu importe les raisons de ma présence, ce sera pareil, non? J'ai vu le visage du Joker, celui de ses compères, la planque ou ils se cachent. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre à part me tuer? Tout ce que je peux espérer, est une mort rapide et indolore.

-Le mafieux? Tu bosse pour lui?

J'acquiesce fébrilement et épuisée, laisse quelques larmes brûlantes me réchauffer les joues. J'y suis arrivée. Dans les derniers retranchements de l'endurance émotionnelle. A présent, je prie un Dieu en lequel je n'ai jamais cru afin qu'il m'accorde une mort rapide et sans souffrances.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé?

Je croise encore son regard. Grand, pas musclé mais une poigne de fer. Et puis un visage qu'on ne peut oublier. Sans parler du maquillage d'un blanc cireux, ses paupières noires charbon, ses lèvres cramoisies et ses cheveux verdâtre. Même sans ça, le clown ne serait pas un homme ordinaire. Un visage fin. Des traits banals. Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ses joues meurtries. De larges cicatrices lui labourant le coin des lèvres et dévorant la moitié de son visage. Les balafres sont étranges, presque fascinantes, par la façon dont elles immortalisent ce rictus horrible sur le visage du clown. Ce sont des marques qu'on ne peut ignorer, dont on ne peut détacher le regard, parce qu'il est impossible qu'elles soient le fruit d'un accident. Parce qu'elles sont aussi captivantes qu'abominables. Parce que ça fait de lui un monstre, et que la monstruosité n'a pas encore dévoilé tout ses secrets.

-Stevenson. Je l'ai interrogé.

Sourire. Immense et écarlate. Il dévoile ses dents jaunes et s'étire. Encore et encore. Les lèvres semblent se déchirer tandis qu'un rire aussi soudain qu'inattendu secoue toute sa carcasse. Il baisse la tête au fur et à mesure de ses éclats et je me contorsionne pour éviter que ses cheveux gras entrent en contact avec mon visage. Puis il reprend son sérieux et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Petite maligne. Déclare t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Et tu te croyais capable de venir jusqu'ici, toute seule, pour m'épingler?

-Non, je devais juste prouver que...

La fatigue me terrasse. Si le Joker ne me retenait pas, je glisserais probablement comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée.

-Que j'étais bien là? Oui, Maroni n'est pas le genre de type qui se salit les mains, hein?

Je secoue la tête. Ma gorge est trop sèche pour aligner deux mots. Je me sens vidée. Comme si mon subconscient était en train de se faire la malle. Peu à peu, je m'habitue à la douleur lancinante de ma jambe. Et la bête n'y prête déjà plus attention. Alors je me remet petit à petit à grelotter, à avoir peur et à souffrir de l'intérieur.

-Tu sais, c'est très offensant, pour moi. Je suis, ou je deviendrais, le plus grand criminel que Gotham ai jamais connu. Et tout ce que m'envoie ces connards de la pègre, c'est une gamine squelettique de quarante kilos? Je crois que ton patron n'a pas très bien saisis à qui il avait à faire.

Manifestement non. Ou peut-être que si, justement. Peut-être qu'il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et au lieu de gaspiller son temps et ses cartouches à me faire exploser la tête, il a juste préféré que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'employait d'ailleurs?

-Hein?

-T'es pas le genre de personne à qui Maroni s'adresse, même pour faire le sale boulot. Alors pourquoi toi?

-Je ne fais pas ça normalement. Je m'occupe de la sécurité des banques, des comptes, et de l'argent.

-La sécurité des banques?

-C'est moi qui est conçu le système informatique de caméra et des alarmes. Je suis le seul hacker de la ville qui ai accepté de travailler pour lui.

En fait, je suis le seul hacker de la ville qui ai proposé de travailler pour lui. Ce qui fait de moi, le hacker le plus stupide de la ville. Mais je pense que le Joker s'en branle totalement. Sans crier gare, il retire la lame qui était toujours plantée dans ma cuisse et je gémis de douleur.

-Ravi de t'avoir connu.

Ces mots me donnent l'impression d'avoir reçut un building sur le coin de la gueule. Je pense furtivement à ma mère qui oublie mon existence si je ne la lui rappelle pas tous les trois jours. Elle sera probablement aussi bien sans moi. En fait, ma disparition n'a pas beaucoup de chance d'affecter la moindre personne. Sauf peut-être le vilain petit canard qui crèvera probablement de faim, enfermé dans mon appart. Puis je pense à mes potes de défonce. Lina puis Simon dont les prises d'héroïne auront vite fait de combler mon absence. Le Joker lève le bras, vise mon abdomen. Je me remet à chialer. Ma vie est un bordel monstre ou les quelques individus qui gravitent autour ne se rendraient même pas compte de ma mort. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait aussi chier de partir? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur? La lame scintille, reste suspendue un instant, puis fend l'air et moi, je ferme les yeux et pousse un cri perçant.

Mais rien ne vient. Je ne meurs pas. Je cligne des yeux et observe le couteau dont la course s'est arrêtée à deux centimètres de mon ventre, puis le Joker qui semble réfléchir.

-Oh, tu sais quoi? Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Je vais te laisser choisir. La vie ou la mort?

Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend rien. 21 ans que je ne pige rien au monde, mais ça empire de plus en plus.

-Tes services de petit hacker, si Maroni n'en veut pas, moi je les prends! En échange de quoi, je ne te tuerais pas! Fait-il avec engouement.

Au début ça me semble être une putain de bonne idée. Puis je me rends compte que finalement, c'est la pire qu'on m'ai jamais proposée. Si je marche avec le Joker, Maroni me fera descendre. Si je ne marche pas avec le Joker, c'est lui qui me descend. Tu parles d'un choix.

-Maroni me fera tuer, pour ça. Je marmonne, désespérée.

-A toi de faire en sorte qu'il n'en sache rien. Mais peut-être que tu préfère que je t'éventre? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, tu sais?

Sourire féroce. Étincelle psychotique dans les yeux. Je le crois sur parole. Ce taré serait littéralement enchanté de m'étriper. Alors j'acquiesce. Je me plie à sa volonté comme un cabot. Exactement de la même façon qu'avec Maroni. Sauf que lui n'est pas un putain de psychopathe. Maroni, c'est Winnie l'ourson à côté du clown. Satisfait, il me lâche et je me retiens in extremis au caisson métallique. Il me demande ou j'habite et je répond avant même de m'en rendre compte. Transie de froid, de douleur avec un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement, je récupère mon téléphone et mon appareil photo que les costards cravates m'avaient confisqués et retire mon pull afin d'en faire un garrot autour de ma cuisse qui pisse le sang.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire comme travail?

Ma voix érraillée le fait sortir de sa rêverie, comme si il avait déjà oublié ma présence.

-Tu verras quand je te le dirais. Va t-en maintenant. Rétorque t-il avec un geste d'impatience en s'éloignant.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et traverse l'entrepôt aussi vite que le permet ma jambe, effrayée à l'idée que le clown change d'avis. Le vent frais de la fin d'après-midi me fais claquer des dents et la bête recommence à gronder. Je m'arrête deux fois pour gerber avant de finalement atteindre ma voiture et rentre chez moi en écrasant l'accélérateur de toute mes forces. La bête prend désormais toute la place dans mon corps. Elle contrôle mes mouvements, mes pensées, mes choix. Ma raison se tasse dans un coin de ma tête, broyée par la fureur fanatique de la créature. Héroïne. Je n'entend plus que son appel lancinant. Je ne vois qu'elle. Je n'ai besoin que d'elle. Je me gare au pied de mon immeuble et pique un sprint acharné, malgré les pics de douleur, les crampes, la nausée, le froid et l'épais délire dans lequel je sombre. Une fois le code tapé, je fonce dans les escaliers, ignorant le sang vitriolé qui coule dans mes veines et l'acide sulfurique qui noie mes poumons. Mon appart est plongé dans la quasi obscurité et le vilain petit canard m'engueule dès que je franchis le seuil. Il attendra. Ma vie attendra. Le monde entier peut partir en fumée si ça lui chante, rien ne peut ralentir ma course. Rien ne peut freiner cette obsession. Je traverse le salon, débarque dans la chambre en bousculant tout sur mon passage et ouvre brusquement les tiroirs de ma table de chevet en vidant son contenu sur le sol. Même la douleur de l'aiguille est délicieuse. Le flash qui suit l'injection est intense. Trop même. J'ai peut-être un peu abusé sur la dose. Tant pis, je suis déjà au septième ciel et m'envole au Pays imaginaire.

* * *

Réveil difficile. J'ai dormi par terre et mon dos en paie les frais. En fait, il n'y a pas un centimètre carré de mon corps qui ne soit douloureux. Les murs tanguent, le sol est parcouru de vagues écœurantes. Quelque chose gratte derrière la porte et mon cerveau à beau se contorsionner, il est incapable d'en identifier la source. Je me redresse, les oreilles sifflantes, la gorge sèche comme du carton. A l'intérieur de ma tête, quelqu'un semble jouer au tennis. La balle se répercute incessamment à l'intérieur de mon crâne et je me retiens de crier de douleur. Je me relève complètement en me retenant aux meubles qui dansent devant mes yeux et ouvre la porte. Chat. Il vide ses poumons et m'adresse un long miaulement aigu, comme de la craie qui grince sur un tableau. Je lui demande de se taire mais mes cordes vocales n'émettent qu'un gargouillis rauque et incompréhensible.

Gros bordel dans le salon. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Mais c'est la porte d'entrée grande ouverte qui me laisse interdite. Je me précipite pour la refermer. Le violent claquement n'arrange pas mon mal de tête mais termine de me réveiller. La pendule indique deux heures trente sept du matin, le vilain petit canard continue de m'agresser, la partie de tennis ne s'arrête pas. Envie de pleurer. Il y a un énorme trou noir dans la journée d'hier. Je colle ma tête contre le battant en bois et compte les secondes. Le vilain petit canard ne pousse plus que de petits gémissements, lassé de s'époumoner inutilement. Je prend racine pendant une vingtaine de minutes, focalisée sur la douleur lancinante. Et quand finalement, la brume se dissipe, des éclats de souvenirs écarlates s'assemblent. Au début, je n'y comprend rien. C'est comme regarder la saison deux de Game Of Thrones sans avoir vu la première. Des épisodes plus ou moins clairs se recoupent, et lorsque la dernière pièce du puzzle se met enfin en place, le visage torturé du Joker explose dans ma tête.

A cet instant, mes jambes décident subitement qu'elles ne peuvent plus soutenir ma carcasse plus longtemps et je m'écroule lourdement, le souffle coupé. L'arrangement entre le Joker et moi en pleine crise de manque passe en boucle dans me tête comme un disque rayé. Je me revois nettement acquiescer alors que l'autre me sourit d'un air féroce. Ce hochement de tête qui signe mon arrête de mort. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai trahit le chef de la plus grosse organisation criminelle de Gotham. Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de pactiser avec un être encore plus terrifiant que le diable. Une larme amère et brûlante coule sur ma joue suivit par une autre. Et bientôt, mon visage est inondé de chagrin pathétique et vain. Personne ne m'a forcée à le faire. Je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied toute seule. J'aurais du laisser le clown me trancher la gorge. Au moins, ça aurait été rapide. Alors que si Maroni me choppe, il me fera vivre assez longtemps pour haïr ma mère de m'avoir donné naissance. Pour l'instant, c'est moi seule que je hais.

Les minutes passent et la trotteuse va finir par me rendre dingue. Le temps ne s'arrête jamais. Le monde continue de tourner pendant que le mien s'effondre. Tandis que ma vie prends un autre virage à angle droit, je songe à faire mes valises et me tirer loin d'ici. Rejoindre le continent, avec mes économies de bout de chandelle et oublier Gotham comme après un fix d'héro. Si c'était si facile, je le ferais. Ce sont des heures maintenant qui s'égrènent, et je me rends compte que l'entaille qui barre ma cuisse à vraiment une sale gueule. Je me relève et claudique jusqu'à la salle de bain en me demandant de quelle façon s'y prendre pour faire des points de suture. Ça à jamais l'air compliqué dans les films. Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et retire mon pantalon en gémissant de douleur à cause du tissu qui colle à la plaie. Après avoir nettoyé comme je pouvais la blessure, j'attache du fil résorbable à une aiguille droite et entreprends avec, très peu d'habileté, de me charcuter. Trois points, plus tard, j'observe mon travail et songe que si je ne crève pas d'une infection dans deux jours, ce sera déjà une victoire.

Je termine de me déshabiller et prend une douche glacée pendant laquelle j'observe vaguement l'eau prendre une teinte rouge puis noirâtre. Je frictionne ma tignasse noire jais puis mon corps émacié avec lenteur, redoutant le moment ou je devrais sortir de la douche, parce que je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que de contempler mon existence de plus en plus merdique. Il faut que je me trouve un truc à faire. Histoire de tuer le temps et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Lorsque je sors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je reste un moment à considérer mon reflet dans le miroir. Ce que j'y vois me terrifie et me donne envie de me shooter. Les junkies s'envoient des doses dans les veines pour oublier qu'ils font peur à voir et qu'ils ont une vie de merde. Sauf que la drogue amplifie le truc à l'infini. Plus on en prend, plus la vie semble inutile. Alors ça devient un cercle vicieux. Une boucle infernale qui nous enferme dans un monde apocalyptique. Chaque jour est pire que le précédent. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne plus me regarder. Fuir sa propre réalité est un job à plein temps. La première règle est de ne jamais s'arrêter. Il faut s'occuper l'esprit et se tenir à l'écart du silence. Certains s'envoient en l'air, d'autres carburent à la télé-poubelle. Moi, visiblement, je préfère me suicider en signant des contrats avec le diable. Chacun ses hobbies.

Aujourd'hui, sans réfléchir, j'ignore tout ça en osant observer mon reflet. C'est douloureux. Visage blafard et joues creuses. Lèvres violacées et gercées. Pommettes saillantes, comme chacun de mes os, d'ailleurs. Les yeux bleus-gris aux pupilles dilatées sont éteints. Sans vie. Bientôt, je ne serais qu'une coquille vide, comme ma mère. Je décide de stopper cette torture psychologique en ouvrant brusquement le placard à pharmacie ou je déniche une paire de ciseaux. Ça fait un moment que mes cheveux m'emmerdent, et j'ai vraiment rien d'autre à foutre. Les mèches tombent les unes après les autres. J'ai reçus aucun diplôme de coiffure mais ça, je m'en branle. Les détails esthétiques n'ont plus de valeur maintenant. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouve avec une coupe à la garçonne. Les mèches les plus courtes effleurent mes pommettes. Les plus longues couvrent mes oreilles et la moitié de ma nuque. C'est hirsute et négligé. A l'image de moi et de ma vie chaotique et sans le moindre sens. Je détourne finalement le regard de mon physique disgracieux en réalisant ma stupidité d'avoir cru que mon coeur s'allégerait un peu en ayant les cheveux plus court. Ensuite, je file dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jogging et un haut noir.

Puis viens la séance quotidienne de dopage. Antidépresseur, aspirine, nicotine et caféine. Je nourris le chat, néttoie sa litière. Sans entrain, juste avec la force de l'habitude. Il est presque sept heures du matin quand je m'affale dans le canapé. J'attend que les anxiolytiques fassent effets. J'attend que mon coup de barre passe et que mes pensées nuisibles aillent faire un tour. J'attend qu'il se passe un truc qui m'apporterait des réponses, sans même savoir les questions. J'attends que les poules aient des dents. J'attends que le soleil baise la lune. Ou peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, j'attends que la mort vienne me cueillir parce que j'ai pas le courage de le faire moi-même. " _T'attends peut-être de devenir comme ta mère_ ". Décharge électrique. Ma conscience ricane à l'intérieur de ma tête parce qu'elle sait que c'est probablement ce qui va se passer. Horrifiée et soudain dégoûtée, je quitte le canapé et décide d'aller me changer les idées. Dehors, il caille, mais ça me requinque un peu. Hors de question que je finisse comme ma mère. Je préfère encore me faire descendre tout de suite par Maroni ou ce putain de clown. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que je me trouve une occupation.

* * *

Simon m'accueille en caleçon, avec encore la trace de l'oreiller imprimée sur la joue. Il me demande ce que je fais là, la voix déformée par un bâillement sonore et me fais signe d'entrer. Je ne répond pas à la question parce que j'en sais rien, ce que je fiche ici. Je l'observe distraitement enfiler un t-shirt et sortir deux verres qu'il rempli d'une dose généreuse de whisky bas de gamme. C'est pas vraiment l'heure de se taper un digeo mais à part ça, j'y trouve rien à redire alors je le gobe d'un trait sous l'œil mi-surprit, mi-amusé de Simon. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres puis pointe son doigt vers les miens en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Plus facile à entretenir.

-J'imagine. Ça te change. Fait-il en souriant.

Ce sourire qui, à chaque fois me donne envie d'y coller ma bouche.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure?

Ses yeux marrons foncés me toisent et je me sens conne de ne pas avoir pensé à trouver une excuse pour justifier ma visite. Les secondes passent beaucoup trop vite sans que je puisse trouver quoi que se soit à dire et un silence désagréable imprègne progressivement la petite cuisine. Je suis pas vraiment en état de réfléchir de toute façon. Et puis, la solution m'apparaît soudain comme une évidence. Pas besoin d'aller décrocher la lune. Je veux juste un peu de chaleur humaine. Je veux qu'on m'étreigne jusqu'à m'étouffer. Voilà ce que je fous ici. Je relève la tête et me sens rougir lorsque je croise son regard. Lui, il a arrêté de sourire et semble juste attendre que je me décide à parler. Mais pourquoi discuter? J'ai pas envie de discuter, putain. Alors j'oublie ma laideur, j'oublie Maroni et le clown, j'oublie mes souffrances, j'oublie la drogue, et j'oublie même Gotham tout entier pour combler brutalement la distance entre ses lèvres et les miennes.

Simon mets quelques secondes avant de réagir à l'assaut violent de mes paumes sur ses joues. Au diable la douceur. Puis, il répond finalement à mon appel désespéré et presse son corps contre le mien. Il m'entraîne jusque dans sa chambre et me laisse prendre ce que je veux de lui. C'est comme après un fix d'héroïne. Toute la merde semble disparaître jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Puis, on ouvre les yeux pour se rendre compte que c'est déjà fini et que la vie n'a plus qu'à reprendre son cours. La respiration de Simon est plus lente et régulière. Il s'est finalement rendormit et moi j'en profite pour l'observer. Cette bouche qui ne dira jamais je t'aime. Ses yeux clos qui, demain, auront oubliés ce qui s'est passé. Mais je lui pardonne déjà parce que je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Simon n'est beau que lorsqu'il est libre et intouchable. Si une nana parvient à lui mettre le grappin dessus, il ne sera plus qu'un type normal et ennuyeux. Je sors de son appartement sur la pointe des pieds, encore grisée et avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Cependant l'amertume revient vite me serrer la gorge. Simon ne me sauvera pas. Une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps, je ne dois rien attendre de plus.

De retour au creux des bras du froid hivernal, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Maroni. Je m'installe dans la voiture avant de me décider à lui répondre, appréhendant déjà ses questions. "Oui?" Ma voix est beaucoup trop tremblante, presque inaudible. Mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. "Pourquoi t'as pas appelé hier?! T'as fais ce que je t'ai dis, j'espère?!". J'ai l'habitude de ce ton menaçant et sec. Mais là, mon coeur s'emballe et je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de lui sortir une réponse intelligible. "Il est bien, la-bas. Stevenson n'a pas menti". Je sens des sueurs froides couler contre mon dos en écoutant Maroni souffler avec satisfaction. Il raccroche après un vague "Je te rappellerais" et moi je colle mon front contre le volant, de plus en plus démoralisée. Après avoir trahis Maroni la veille, c'est le Joker que j'entube en lui envoyant les chiens de mon boss, seulement guidée par mon instinct de survie. Statistiquement, Maroni a plus de chance de me buter en premier parce que ses yeux sont partout. Cependant le Joker est malheureusement très malin et c'est probable qu'il devance mon boss. Alors que je commence à me demander combien de temps il me reste à vivre, je secoue la tête, essayant en vain de la vider, et démarre le tacot.

* * *

"Encore une connerie dans ce genre, et tu ne survivra pas jusqu'à Noel, ma jolie". Les mots tournent encore dans ma tête comme un cd rayé. Son ton semblait indifférent et impassible. Mais je sais qu'une rage sans nom déferlait à l'intérieur de lui. Je pouvais imaginer sans effort ses yeux plein de haine et les poings serrés, prêt à se briser les phalanges contre un mur pour extérioriser sa fureur. Maroni ne plaisantait pas cette fois là. Il ne plaisante jamais, en fait. Après être certain que le message était clair, il avait raccroché, me laissant avaler difficilement ma salive. Finalement, il avait envoyé ses hommes à Midtown. Et ils étaient revenus bredouille. Le clown s'était fait la malle. Même ses sbires et les vieilles bagnoles américaines avaient disparues. La tonne de C4 et de TNT, absolument tout. Comme toujours, le Joker avait une longueur d'avance. Comme s'il pouvait anticiper le moindre fait et geste de ses adversaires. Comme s'il savait exactement comment les choses allaient tourner. Maroni humilié, et moi encore plus dans la merde.

Ça fait quatre jours depuis mon entretien d'embauche forcé avec le Joker. Je commençais presque à croire qu'il m'avait oublié. Mais mon ascenseur émotionnel redescend aussi vite qu'il monte. Je me le prend en pleine gueule, l'œil toujours fixé contre le judas de ma porte. Il est là. Attendant sagement de l'autre côté, un large sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il sait probablement que je suis en train de l'observer. "Encore une connerie dans ce genre, et tu ne survivras pas jusqu'à Noel". J'ouvre doucement la porte, en sachant pertinemment que c'est précisément ce genre de conneries qui pourrait précipiter mon exécution. Le clown, impatient, me bouscule en entrant, et file s'installer dans mon canapé sans même m'accorder un regard. Je me demande un instant comment il a fait pour passer l'entrée de l'immeuble avec le digicode, puis je referme la porte, trop fatiguée pour trouver une réponse qui n'a aucune importance.

Je l'observe se dandiner sur mon canapé gémissant, sans doute trop vieux pour supporter qu'on le maltraite de la sorte. Ils allonge ses jambes sous la table basse et ses doigts blanchis de maquillage m'invitent à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face. Je m'exécute docilement, en ravalant mes réflexions sur le fait que ses pompes pleine de boue sont en train de niquer mon tapis. Incertaine quant à la posture que je suis censée adopter, je m'assois droite comme un i, les mains fermement agrippées sur mon pantalon de jogging en évitant de croiser le regard du Joker. Un silence interminable s'abat dans la pièce et je me dis que si un ange est en train de passer au-dessus de nous, il va se rendre compte vite fait de son erreur et rappliquer dare-dare auprès de son créateur. Finalement, le clown brise la glace, ou plutôt l'iceberg, en balayant la pièce d'un geste de la main.

-Je croyais que travailler pour Maroni, offrait plus d'avantages que ce genre de trou à rat.

-Moi aussi. Je répond en toute honnêteté.

Il affiche un large sourire aux dents jaunes et je baisse immédiatement les yeux, cherchant un contact visuel moins flippant. Tiens, comme le vilain petit canard qui sors de la cuisine, ayant tout juste terminé son déjeuner. Il se traîne jusqu'à nous, tranquillement, ronronnant déjà à l'idée des caresses que notre invité pourrait lui offrir. Ça chat n'a visiblement aucun instinct de survie. Pas fier du tout, il m'ignore totalement, et slalome entre les jambes du clown. Le Joker l'observe d'un air totalement impassible et moi je retiens mon souffle, hurlant intérieurement à cette maudite bestiole de foutre le camp du salon. Mais apparemment, seul le vilain petit canard ne ressens pas le malaise et continue de se frotter allègrement contre le pantalon bleu marine du clown, laissant au passage, une traînée de poils. Est-ce que les animaux ne sont pas supposés avoir un sixième sens, les prévenants du danger? Bordel, même un poisson rouge s'enfuirait de son bocal, à la vue du Joker. En tout cas, pas ce chaton là. Vite lassé de quémander sans rien recevoir, il s'attaque aux lacets du psychopathe et se venge en défaisant une boucle avec ses dents. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Le requin voit rouge et balance un grand coup de pied dans le malheureux chaton. La bestiole décolle de trente centimètres et se vautre violemment contre la table basse avant de s'écraser sur le tapis. Un peu sonné, il secoue la tête, puis met moins d'une demi seconde pour décaniller jusqu'à la cuisine. Bon, au moins, il retiendra qu'il ne faut pas défier plus gros que soit, la prochaine fois.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ce besoin de s'encombrer d'un parasite. Marmonne le Joker en se penchant au-dessus de la table basse.

Il attrape la bouteille de coca-cola et un verre sale qui se trouvent là depuis je ne sais combien de temps et se sers une dose généreuse qu'il avale cul sec avant même que je n'ai eut le temps de l'informer que le coca était largement noyé dans du whisky bas de gamme. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir dérangé, il s'en ressers un autre et s'enfonce dans les coussins du canapé. Moi, j'ose enfin bouger, succombant à l'appel lancinant de la nicotine. J'allume une cigarette, inspire profondément, mais ça ne calme pas ma nausée, ni mon envie furieuse de me tirer très loin du Joker.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demande t-il à brûle pourpoint en pointant son doigt au-delà de mes épaules.

Je n'ai même pas à me tourner pour voir ce qu'il indique. Derrière moi, il y a un bureau recouvert de paperasses, de dossiers, et mes deux ordinateurs. Mais je devine que ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les dizaines de photographies épinglés consciencieusement au mur avec des post-it couverts de notes.

-Des suspects. Maroni m'a chargé de trouver l'identité de Batman.

Ce dernier nom le fait sauter sur ses jambes, et moi, je tressaille et manque d'écraser ma cigarette entre mes doigts. Je l'observe se diriger droit vers le mur et se courber, observant attentivement les visages.

-Intéressant. Très... Intéressant. Murmure t-il, perdu dans d'obscures pensées.

Je me lève à mon tour et en profite pour m'éloigner un peu, nerveuse.

-Comment tu t'y prends? Interroge t-il, les yeux à présent rivés sur les post-it.

-Filatures, mise sur écoute, piratage d'ordinateurs.

Un rire moqueur me coupe brutalement la parole tandis qu'il se retourne vers moi, hilare.

-Filatures. Répète t-il entre deux hoquets. C'est ce que fait la pègre, aujourd'hui? Engager une gamine et jouer aux petits espions?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, légèrement vexée. Que veut-il que je fasse? Me pointer chez chaque suspect, leur braquer un flingue sur la tempe, et leur poser gentiment la question? Ouais... C'est exactement ce à quoi il pense. Parce que le Joker est un psychopathe qui n'excelle pas dans la subtilité et la discrétion, bien au contraire.

-Laisse-moi faire, tu veux? J'ai un moyen beaucoup plus efficace pour trouver qui est Batman. Ajoute t-il lorsqu'il a terminé de ricaner.

-Très bien.

Mon ton est beaucoup plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu et je m'en mords les doigts d'avance.

-Est-ce que je t'ai froissée? Raille t-il, un sourire monstrueux aux lèvres.

Je décroise aussitôt les bras et baisse les yeux, me maudissant moi et ma fierté mal placée.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as une place toute particulière dans mon plan.

Je relève brusquement la tête et oublie de respirer. Ça veut dire quoi, au juste, une "place particulière" ?

-Enfin, nous verrons ça plus tard! S'exclame t-il avec une subite véhémence.

Il esquisse trois pas sur le côté en sautillant comme un enfant et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé avec une exaltation beaucoup trop exagérée pour être vraie. Ou pour quelqu'un de mentalement équilibré. Ce que le Joker n'est probablement pas.

-Est-ce que j'ai mentionné notre petite virée de ce soir, d'ailleurs?

Putain, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle? Deuxième question : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir?

-On va cambrioler la banque de la pègre. Lance t-il nonchalamment en terminant ma bouteille de coca-cola.

S'il m'avait demandé de lui casser le gueule, j'aurais pas été plus surprise. Et ça doit se clairement se lire sur mon visage.

-Non, je te l'ai pas dit? Demande t-il avec sérieux.

-Je crois que je m'en rappellerais.

-Bien, maintenant tu le sais. J'ai monté une petite équipe. A 17 heures tapantes, on entre, et on dépouille ton boss! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?! S'extasie t-il comme si c'était le meilleur plan du monde.

Je ne répond pas tout de suite. Est-ce que je dois lui dire la vérité? Que Maroni va lui faire avaler ses couilles, le tuer, le faire ressusciter, puis le tuer encore. J'en aurais rien à foutre s'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Le problème c'est que ma vie est en jeu, aussi.

-Y'a des tas de banques, en ville. Pourquoi faire la guerre à la pègre?

Question idiote, de toute évidence, car son expression enthousiaste fond aussi vite que neige au soleil et laisse place à quelque chose de nettement moins amical. Mâchoires serrées, corps raidit, traits tendus et surtout un regard terriblement froid. Un putain de blizzard s'enflamme derrière ses pupilles et je rencontre pour le première fois la Rage. A l'état brut. Celle que les fauves ont lorsqu'ils défendent leurs petits. Celle que les premiers hommes sur Terre avaient, avant d'inventer la civilisation. La Rage sans jugement, sans raison, sans discernement. Un sentiment vif comme une plaie ouverte. Pétrifiée, mes réflexes me lâchent lorsqu'il comble la distance qui nous sépare en trois enjambées. Une main droite se lève. J'ai à peine le temps de l'observer plier les doigts que son poing, rapide comme une balle, percute violemment ma pommette gauche. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le sol aussi durement. Sonnée, ma vue se brouille pendant quelques secondes et je m'entends gémir de douleur. Cet enfoiré a une sacrée droite. Et en plus, il ne me laisse pas le temps de la savourer. Ses deux mains me saisissent par le col et me relèvent sans ménagements.

-Je t'explique, fillette. Je t'emploie pour faire un job, c'est le marché. Tu fais ce que je dis sans te poser de questions, et tu ferme ta gueule. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'attaque à la pègre? Parce que je n'ai pas de règles! Parce que je fais ce que je veux et parce que je le peux! Est-ce que c'est clair?

Son visage trop proche du mien et son haleine chargée de whisky me donne envie de gerber. Je me contente de hocher la tête avec précipitation, souhaitant au plus vite retrouver une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi. Mon vœux est exaucé. Il me lâche brusquement et je manque de m'affaler de peu. Je masse ma joue douloureuse, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il retourne s'asseoir.

-Tu te charge de la sécurité de la banque, n'est-ce pas? Demande t-il en retrouvant un ton et un visage neutre.

-J'ai installé les caméras et conçu tout le système. Je réponds d'une voix cassée par la peur qui transpire par tous mes pores.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on déclenche l'alarme?

-Les flics seront au courant et rappliqueront en moins de deux minutes. Ce sont tous des flics achetés par Maroni. Et puis, l'alerte est retransmise sur mon téléphone et mon ordinateur. Si les flics tardent trop, je peux entrer un code et empêcher l'ouverture des coffres et des portes blindées, même si le bon code est noté manuellement, dans la banque.

-C'est possible de désactiver l'alarme, j'imagine?

-Manuellement. Il y a un boitier sur toit.

-Pourquoi pas par informatique? Interroge t-il.

-J'ai conçu ce système pour le défendre, pas pour y pénétrer par effraction. Et puis, de toute façon, même si quelqu'un désactive l'alarme. Je recevrais quand même l'alerte.

-Mon gars se chargera de la désactiver. Et toi tu te contenteras de lui expliquer comment faire, puis de simplement ignorer l'alerte.

-Maroni saura que je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Il descend ses hommes pour moins que ça. Je murmure, d'une voix blanche.

-Ecoute moi bien. La seule personne qui doit t'effrayer ici, c'est moi. Maroni, je le remettrait à sa place, très bientôt, et il aura d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une fillette désobéissante, fais moi confiance.

Je pousse un profond soupir, la main toujours collée sur ma joue brûlante qui enfle comme une balle de golf, tandis qu'une vague de fatigue me foudroie sur place. Vaincue avant même de me battre, je hoche la tête au plus grand plaisir du Joker.

-Tu vois quand tu veux! Allez, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et souris un peu! S'écrie t-il en se levant pour me rejoindre et me filer une grande claque dans le dos comme si j'étais son meilleur pote.

Un ricanement aigu s'échappe de sa gorge, et il me jauge un instant, les cicatrices tirées par un large sourire. Puis l'expression joviale se fracture et laisse place à une grimace menaçante aux yeux prédateurs.

-Ceci dit, t'as intérêt à m'obéir, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avaler ton acte de naissance.

Il me dévisage longuement. Semblant mesurer mes capacités d'effroi. Evidemment, je suis au maximum. Satisfait, il finit par détourner le regard, et un autre masque remplace le précédent. Visage neutre, impassible et sans âme. Un vide émotionnel intersidéral au creux des pupilles. Pendant un instant, le Joker ne ressemble qu'à un corps dépouillé de son hôte. Il me ferait presque pitié avec son maquillage qui dégouline et ses joues labourées. Mais bon, ma réserve de pitié, extrêmement limitée, est enfermée dans un bocal avec une étiquette marquée : "à utiliser avec modération". Et le Joker n'est clairement pas le genre de type pour lequel je ferais des sacrifices, alors je me contente de concentrer ma haine sur lui. De la haine, ça, j'en ai à revendre.

-Et les caméras?

Le clown ne répond pas. Son regard est perdu sur un point imaginaire. Il a l'air prisonnier d'une soudaine torpeur, dans une bulle opaque, totalement aveugle à ce qui l'entoure.

-J'imagine que je dois faire cramer le système de vidéo surveillance.

Cette fois, il se réveille, et habille aussitôt son visage d'un semblant de rictus.

-Etre filmé ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Réplique t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? Je ne sais pas si c'est de la bêtise ou au contraire du génie. Est-ce qu'il se sur-estime, ou bien est-ce moi, qui sous-évalue ses capacités?

-Bien! Moins de bla bla, plus d'action! S'exclame t-il après un bref moment de silence.

Il saute prestement sur ses pieds et rejoint précipitamment la porte d'entrée comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le gaz.

-A tout à l'heure, Épouvantail! Clame t-il, avant de claquer bruyamment la porte.

Je déteste ce genre d'allusions à mon physique. Est-ce impossible pour lui, d'imaginer une seule seconde, qu'il soit la cause de mes cheveux désordonnés, de mon teint fantomatique, des cernes bleues sous mes yeux, et de ma propension à boire de l'alcool ces derniers temps? Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans l'accoudoir matelassé du canapé mais ça n'aide pas.

Je hais ce putain de Joker. Lui, son maquillage et son rire.

D'ailleurs, je hais cette ville et tout ses habitants.

Je hais le silence de mes rues et l'odeur infecte de la friture et des regrets.

Je hais mes rêves de narcolepsie et de nuit sans cauchemar, sans silence, sans rien qui me tienne éveillée.

Je hais les cigarettes et je hais ma dépendance.

Je hais l'innocence des enfants qui s'envole de plus en plus tôt.

Je hais tous ces cons qui disent : Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses... Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je tombe dans un escalier, je suis supposée me sentir reconnaissante d'être déjà arrivé en bas?

Je hais les sentiments qu'éveillent en moi Simon.

Je hais les grandes gueules, pleines de confiance et je hais ceux qui les adulent.

Je hais les philosophes qui se posent beaucoup trop de questions. Comme s'ils essayaient de trouver un sens à la vie. A leurs vies. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, bande d'intellectuels orgueilleux, vous êtes comme moi. Mortels, insignifiants et inutiles.

Je hais les riches, les pauvres et les gens moyens.

Je hais le réchauffement climatique et les fins de mois difficiles.

Je hais l'hypocrisie de Uptown, la mauvaise foi de Downtown et l'indifférence de Midtown.

Je hais mon appartement vieillot, sa décoration de mauvais goût et le bordel permanent qui y règne.

Je hais chaque parcelle de mon corps décharné et je hais avoir envie de mourir quand je me regarde dans un miroir.

Je hais les religions et le principe d'incertitude.

Je hais les belliqueux et les pacifistes.

Je hais mon amour pour le whisky bas de gamme et mon addiction à la merde, à tout ce qui est toxique et néfaste.

Je hais la répression et la liberté.

Je hais la mort qui m'attend et la vie qui m'a oublié.

Je hais mes amis qui m'ont amené au bord du gouffre et je hais l'héroïne qui m'y à poussé.

Je hais l'hiver et ses nuits trop longues.

Je hais le temps qui continue de passer et le monde qui continue de tourner.

Je hais ceux qui sourient encore. Ceux qui sont heureux, ceux qui accomplissent leurs rêves, et ceux dont la constante béatitude m'écœure.

Je hais la pluie qui colle, les chansons qui s'accrochent à l'esprit et l'amertume dans ma bouche.

Je hais les héros, les droits de l'homme, l'anarchie, la théorie du Chaos et l'effet papillon.

Je hais mes parents qui m'ont donné naissance pour m'abandonner dans cet univers bancal.

Je hais la télévision et ses trois-cent cinquante mille informations par seconde qu'elle nous force à avaler.

Je hais les dépressifs, les optimistes, les pensifs et les utopistes.

Je hais les choix.

Je hais l'effet de surprise et la routine mortelle.

Je hais la folie qu'engendre l'amour et la folie qu'engendre la solitude.

Et surtout, je hais les gens comme moi. Les désaxés. Ceux qui ont besoin de narcotiques pour tenir le coup. Ceux qui ont besoin d'haïr. Ceux qui feraient n'importe quoi pour survivre. Tous ceux qui franchissent les barrières, qui creusent leur propre tombe. Les gens qui ne sont ni bons ni mauvais. Ceux qui ne compte pas. Ceux qu'on oublie quand on fait des statistiques. Les gens qui ne valent rien. Qui ne parle pas, qui n'écoute pas. Les gens sans morale, sans but, sans idéaux, sans principes. Des connards égoïstes, concentrés sur leurs malheurs en ignorant ceux des autres. Concentrés sur leur souffrance perpétuelle. Qui ne comprennent plus ce qu'ils foutent encore là. Les bons à rien, les nuls en tout. Les autodestructeurs. Les fantômes dont personne n'a peur. Influençables et influencés. Manipulables et manipulés. Terrorisables et terrorisés. Dispensables et dispensés. Jetables et jetés.

Je suis la personne que je hais le plus au monde.

* * *

17 heures. Mon corps cogne dans ma poitrine comme si c'était moi qui allait commettre un braquage. Comme si c'était moi qui allait voler la pègre de Gotham. C'est un peu le cas, finalement. Même si mon job ne consiste qu'à ignorer l'alerte, cette ignorance fais de moi le complice du Joker. Et sans en tirer profit, en plus. Parce que ça m'étonnerait franchement de recevoir quelques billets en retour. Nan, je devrais juste me satisfaire d'être encore en vie jusqu'en fin de semaine, j'imagine.

Les yeux rivés sur mes ordinateurs, j'observe l'intérieur de la banque en contrôlant ses caméras. Tout semble calme. Une dizaine de personnes attendent leur tour au guichet, rien d'anormal. La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me fait faire un bon sur ma chaise, et je manque de m'affaler par terre. Numéro secret. C'est un des hommes du Joker, chargé de coupé le système de sécurité. La conversation est rapide. Débrancher l'alarme n'a rien de compliqué. Trente secondes après avoir raccroché, mon portable sonne à nouveau. C'est un message automatique, m'informant que la sécurité de la banque a été piratée avec une note à la fin : "Effraction et braquage probable". Sans déconner?

Au lieu de prévenir Maroni, comme j'étais supposée le faire, j'éteins mon téléphone et reporte mon attention sur les caméras de surveillance. Pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour voir débarquer trois individus, le visage grimé en clown. Le premier cours jusqu'au centre de la salle et braque une mitraillette vers le plafond. Je n'ai pas le son, mais j'imagine qu'il tire puisque aussitôt, un mouvement de panique secoue les clients. Certains se jettent sur le sol, les mains plaqués sur la tête. D'autres se terrent dans des petits recoins, espérant se faire oublier. Deux hommes tentent de se frayer une chemin vers la sortie mais ils sont vite refoulés par une autre rafale de balles. Les trois clowns ne mettent pas longtemps à immobiliser le reste du personnel.

Je passe à une autre caméra, celle du coffre fort. Un homme masqué est déjà en train de le forcer à l'aide d'une énorme perceuse.

Merde.

Je viens juste de me rappeler qu'à l'intérieur de la lourde porte en acier, se cache des fils électriques, pouvant dégager jusqu'à 5000 volts. A moins que Maroni n'ai fait enlever cette sécurité. J'observe le clown qui continue de s'acharner sur la porte blindée et... Non, Maroni ne l'a pas faite enlever. En contact avec le courant, le pauvre type se retrouve propulsé contre le mur, et s'étale sur le sol, inerte. Merde.

De retour dans la pièce principale de la banque, les choses ont l'air de mal se passer, aussi. Les clown sont à présent planqués derrière des bureau et se font canarder par un type en costard, muni d'un fusil à canon scié. C'est sans doute le pire braquage de toute l'histoire du braquage. Un clown a moitié mort, les autres pris en sandwich par un forcené. Mais d'ou il sors celui-là, d'ailleurs? Soudain, un des clowns, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, décide de se relever. Evidemment, le type au fusil lui colle une bastos. Heureusement pour lui, le cow-boy est très mauvais et ne le touche qu'au bras. Profitant de ce manque d'attention, un deuxième clown se redresse et, lui, ne rate pas sa cible. Le type lâche son fusil, reste miraculeusement debout pendant une seconde, puis s'écroule.

Changement de caméra. Dans la salle des coffres, le clown électrocuté est déjà sorti de son coma. A défaut d'être organisés, au moins, ils sont coriaces. Un autre braqueur le rejoint et ils terminent de forcer le coffre. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier arrivé dégaine une arme et descende son partenaire.

Quoi? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, au juste?

J'observe, bouche bée, le type faire des allers retour, emportant les dizaines de millions de dollars entassés dans le coffre. Puis, encombré de ses sacs, il retourne dans la pièce principal ou son dernier compère semble l'attendre. Il dépose son bardas, et alors que l'autre lui tourne le dos, il braque une nouvelle fois son flingue sur sa nuque. Est-ce que ce type est le Joker? Est-ce qu'il descend tous ses hommes à chaque fois qu'il n'en a plus besoin? Pourtant il semble hésitant, cette fois. L'autre se retourne, reste immobile une seconde, puis fais un pas sur le côté.

Bordel de merde.

Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais cette démarche étrange, je pourrais l'identifier entre mille. Le Joker n'est pas celui qui tient le flingue. Mais celui qui va se faire descendre. Alors que je lui ordonne mentalement de tirer sur cette ordure, un nouveau renversement de situation me retourne le cerveau.

Un bus.

Un putain de bus scolaire défonce l'entrée de verre et renverse au passage le type au flingue.

Un putain de bus.

Bordel de merde.

Aussitôt après, le conducteur descend et rejoins le Joker pour balancer les sac débordant de billets à l'intérieur du car. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé, c'est sans surprise que le Joker descend le chauffeur, sans même accorder un regard pour sa victime. Une minute plus tard, le Joker s'est enfui, à bord de son car contenant au moins 50 millions de dollars, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une banque vide, des clients traumatisés, et les cadavres de ses partenaires.

Putain de bordel de merde.

J'éteins mes ordinateurs et pousse un profond soupir. J'ai franchis un cap. Trahir Maroni puis l'entuber profond jusqu'à l'os, y'a pas de retour possible. Plus rien ne sera comme avant pour moi. Et la seule barrière qu'il y a entre lui et moi est un psychopathe qui se débarrasse de ses alliés comme d'un mouchoir usagé. Dans moins de deux heures, Maroni saura pour l'attaque de la banque. Je ne lui donne pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais complice du casse. Et je lui donne encore moins longtemps pour me trouver et me plomber jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de ma vie sordide.

Envie de pleurer, de hurler, de m'enterrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je me traîne laborieusement jusqu'à ma chambre. Des larmes inutiles caressent mes joues et la douleur de l'hématome laissé par le Joker se réveille. Peu importe, bientôt je ne sentirais plus rien. J'observe le petit flacon d'héroïne. Il y en a assez pour deux doses. Mortel en une seule prise.

Mortel.

Mon cerveau arrête de réfléchir. Mon âme s'immobilise. Tout devient silencieux. Le temps ralentit. Je me rends compte que la mort ne m'effraie plus depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi en aurais-je peur? Rien ne peut être pire que cette existence minable. Cette vie dont je n'attends plus rien, à part en être délivrée. La seringue vide le flacon puis se fiche dans une veine sans hésitation. Les larmes ne coulent plus, ma douce amie vient juste de commencer. Ni Maroni, ni le Joker n'auront le privilège de me tuer.

Héroïne ma douce, absorbe-moi. Étreint-moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, vide-moi de toute émotion.

Héroïne, assassine-moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Tout dabord, je voulais m'excuser du retard pour le chapitre 5 (et de celui-ci, aussi). Ce qui fait que je m'éxcuse en retard de mon retard :/ Pour être brève, quand je pédale dans la semoule pour écrire, je ne me force pas car le résultat sera forcément mauvais. Et je ne posterais jamais de chapitres qui ne me plaisent pas un minimum. Du coup, j'attend juste que le syndrome de la page blanche s'en aille et ça prend parfois un moment. Du coup, je ne peux evidemment pas promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas. La fréquence des "** _ **postages**_ **" de chapitres sera donc très aléatoire - désolée :/**

 **Ensuite, je voulais juste vous dire que l'univers et les personnages de mon histoire ne refletent absolument pas la réalité ou ce que je ressens moi-même. La corruption, la misère, les clichés sur les riches qui se foutent pas mal de la condition des pauvres... Tout ça n'est que la représentation de mon "Gotham personnel" qui, dans ma tête, est une ville ou la corruption, la criminalité et l'égocentrisme sont à leur paroxysme et c'est pas du tout une critique de notre société ou d'une autre... De même que je ne partage aucun trait de caractère et aucune idée avec l'un de ces personnages. J'éspère que mon message est clair :)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Le Trompe-La-Mort et Le Dormeur du val**

Long sifflement strident. Lina serre les dents et observe l'électrocardiogramme désormais plat. Le docteur hausse les épaules, laisse tomber la réanimation d'un air las et demande l'heure, comme s'il était incapable de tourner la tête pour regarder lui-même cette putain de pendule. La jeune marocaine n'aime décidément pas ces grands médecins, autoproclamés Dieu-Tout-Puissant avec leur Ordre qui les protègent de toute bavure.

-Onze heures seize. Répond néammoins la jeune infirmière, monocorde, probablement habituée à servir de larbin et à assister quotidiennement à la mort de junkies et autres déchets de la société.

Parce que ce que voit Lina dans les yeux de cette femme, ce n'est surement pas de l'empathie ni même un semblant de tristesse. Juste un jugement calculateur et froid, sans hésitation, sans colère, sans morale. C'est ce qui se passe quand on côtoie trop la misère du monde. Sa promiscuité est exténuante et on finit par ne plus trouver de raisons qui la justifie. Pourquoi ces gens en arrivent-ils à se droguer? A se prostituer? A commettre des crimes? A tuer? Et brusquement, sans même s'en apercevoir, on les hais. Tous ces branleurs, ces chômeurs, qui tirent la société vers le fond. A quoi servent-ils? Après, c'est encore pire. L'indifférence, l'ignorance, les haussements d'épaules et les soupirs qui veulent dire "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?".

-Heure du décès, onze heures seize. Répète le Docteur tandis que Lina songe que tout ce protocole médical à finalement autant de consistance que sa propre vie.

L'infirmière grifonne rapidement quelque chose sur un calepin et attend patiemment que l'autre termine d'enlever ses gants.

-Cause du décès, overdose à la suite de prise d'un cocktail de produits stupéfiants, à savoir amphétamines, héroine et ecstazy . Ajouta t-il avant de s'esclipser aussitôt de la salle, sans plus de cérémonies.

L'infirmière termine ses annotations et couvre d'un drap, le corps du jeune garçon tandis que Lina se détourne finalement de ses yeux vides bloqués sur le plafond. Elle suit l'infirmière du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille puis reporte son attention sur le lit voisin ou son amie comateuse pionce depuis la veille. Simon l'avait prévenue. Son comportement étrange, la brusquerie de ses pulsions auxquelles il n'avait pas pu résister parce que... bah, parce que c'est Simon. Tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde voyait comment leur amie aux cheveux corbeau dévorait du regard le jeune homme. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. La jeune fille était probablement la plus faible d'entre eux. Lina ne voyait qu'une pauvre fille désespérée au milieu des centaines d'autres qui erraient dans les rues de Gotham. Une fille sans histoire, sans rien à s'accrocher, sans but, sans avenir. Une petite fille paumée comme un produit mal étiqueté. Personne ne sait d'ou il vient, ce qu'il fait là, et tout le monde s'en fout.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune marocaine s'était prise de pitié pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, ce sentiment est de nouveau palpable. Elle a vraiment une sale gueule avec cet hématome qui marbre sa joue, son teint livide et ses traits émaciés. Ses cheveux sombres et beaucoup trop courts couvrent les cernes violacées sur lesquelles elle peut suivre les sillons noirâtres qui dégouline jusqu'au menton. Cheminement d'un chagrin réel ou de larmes inventées par l'héroïne. Si elle ne se droguait pas, elle jurerait qu'elle s'est faite tabasser. Mais, un des trucs qu'elle a apprit lors de ses différentes cures de désintox, c'est que l'héroïne affecte le système immunitaire. Au moindre impact, ça provoque une putain d'ecchymose complètement disproportionnée par rapport au choc. Alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter. De toute façon, elle est assez grande pour se démerder toute seule et elle n'est pas sa mère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Elle se lève brusquement de sa chaise, traverse la chambre et farfouille dans les vêtements de son amie qu'on lui a retiré et récupère son téléphone portable dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Elle s'aventure dans les contacts puis trouve finalement le numéro de la mère de son amie.

* * *

Je dois cligner des yeux pour m'habituer à cette lumière aveuglante qui transperce mes paupières et lorsque ma vision devient nette, je me heurte à un plafond blanc immaculé. Odeur étrangement familière. Mélange de désinfectant et de médicament qui réveille immédiatement ma mémoire olfactive. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital? J'ai à peine terminé de me poser la question que finalement, ça me revient. Mes muscles atrophiés refusent catégoriquement le moindre mouvement et d'ailleurs, même si la chambre prenait feu, je n'aurais surement pas le courage de me lever. En fait, j'ai déjà envie de replonger dans ma léthargie, harassée par les probables médicaments avec lesquels on a du me bombarder pour que je retraverse la rivière du Styx et rejoigne les berges du royaume des vivants.

Aucun souvenir du rush. Désarçonné par la violence du fixe, mon cerveau n'a sans doute pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et l'euphorie suivit de l'habituel orgasme se sont fait dévorer par le coma précipité.

-T'as de la chance que je trimballe tout le temps une seringue d'adrénaline dans mon sac.

Passé la surprise de voir Lina assise près du lit, je réalise avec stupéfaction que la douleur aigue dans ma poitrine n'ai due qu'à l'intervention de mon amie et d'une injection de stimulants au travers de ma cage thoracique et de mon coeur. Lina face à une personne en pleine overdose n'est pas surprenant. Lina qui réussi à trouver les bon gestes pour sauver ladite personne sans faire de crise de panique, ça c'est carrément ahurissant.

Attends... Elle a dit quoi? "T'as de la chance"? Je me demande dans quel putain d'univers parallèle elle vit pour croire un seul instant que la "chance" était de mon côté à ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment dans toute ma putain de vie. Mais à la place d'assouvir cette envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles naives et stupides, je me décide à sourire. Le résultat ne doit pas être fameux mais ça à l'air de la satisfaire vu la façon dont le sien me répond. Eclatant de vigueur juvénile. Tout chez elle est frappé d'ardeur et d'une énergie qui semble inépuisable. D'ailleurs, il me suffit de la regarder pour que le peu de vitalité qui me reste soit happé par la grande sauterelle aux allures de mannequin pour une pub de sport. Ou de porno, ça dépend comment elle s'habille.

-J'ai parlé à Simon.

Son sourire est intact de même que sa voix chantante qui fait voyager dans les pays chauds du sud. Ses yeux rieurs me transperçent de part en part et je sens mon courage défaillir. Je n'éssaie même pas de nier lorsqu'elle parle de mon pétage de câble chez notre ami commun. Tout ça semble l'amuser. Et je peux même pas lui en vouloir. Mon comportement était totalement ridicule et mon sens de l'auto-dérision m'empêche de m'offusquer quand je la voit réprimer difficilement un rire moqueur.

-S'il m'en a parlé, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que tu te fasse des idées. Continue t-elle après s'être fendue la poire, deux minutes.

-Je me fais pas d'idées. J'avais juste besoin de...

Je soupire, inconfortable à l'idée de déverser mes confidences à cette junkie qui vendrait sa mère pour un fixe. Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie, d'ailleurs?

-Laisse-tomber.

-Je venais chez toi pour discuter de ça, justement. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à te voir te morfondre dans ton canapé, en t'empiffrant de glace. Pas affalée sur le sol à t'étouffer.

Le méprisable apitoiement dans son regard et sa réflexion réveillent en moi une déferlante de colère et je lui balance un regard de charbon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que toute ma vie tourne autour de toi et de Simon? Contrairement à toi, mes problèmes ne se résument pas à la possible contraction d'une MST.

Mes paroles de glace font frémir son sourire et il se brise lorsqu'elle entrouvre la bouche, offensée.

-Très bien. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Finit-elle par marmonner, un sourcil arqué et l'air vexé.

Je souris intérieurement, ravie de lui avoir fait fermer son claque-merde pour un moment, tout en ignorant ma conscience, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, indignée par cette magnifique prestation de méchanceté gratuite. Mais comme mon animosité envers Lina n'a d'équivalent que son narcissisme, ma conscience peut gentiment remballer son attirail à culpabilité et aller se faire foutre.

-Tu sais, je m'inquiète, c'est tout. J'ai presque pensé que cette overdose était intentionnelle et que... enfin voilà, les gens font des trucs stupides quand ils tombent amoureux. Explique t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je n'aime pas Simon, c'est clair? Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Je me suis trompée dans la dose, ça arrive.

-D'accord, n'en parlons plus. Soupire t-elle.

J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne me croie pas mais au fond, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Lina la battante. Lina et son corps de déesse grecque. Lina et son charisme. Personne n'envie cette junkie obligée de se prostituer pour acheter ses doses. Cette fille aux parents déséquilibrés. On admire seulement son courage, ses sourires perpetuels, ses courbes gracieuses et la mysterieuse source d'énergie qui la fait tenir debout. Je voudrais lui arracher son espoir et sa gaieté et me les imprimer au fond des tripes. Ma fierté mal plaçée detestait déjà, depuis longtemps, son allégresse. Aujourd'hui, c'est pire. Lina n'est plus juste un soleil éblouissant. Aujourd'hui, je la déteste car elle est devenue une sorte d'ange gardien.

Elle m'a retiré des mains de la Mort et cela fait d'elle une espèce d'allégorie angélique à la con qui me hantera pendant le reste de ma vie. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est qu'un outil. Peut-être que la Vie a décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec moi, alors elle a décidé de mettre Lina sur mon chemin. Je peux presque sentir le poids de l'éxistence qui s'accroche désésperemment à mes épaules. Comme si perdurer dans cet univers peuplé de fantômes aurait quelques retentissements sur l'humanité. Ou comme si, dans une vie anterieur j'aurais commis un acte si terrible, qu'au dernier jugement, on m'aurait infligée l'immortalité. Vivre dans l'oubli, la solitude et l'ennui jusqu'à ce que chaque chose cesse d'être. L'ultime chatiment. C'est soit ça, soit je suis tellement bonne à rien, que je n'arrive même pas à orchestrer correctement mon propre suicide. Alors que mon esprit divague et que mes paupières s'alourdissent, le timbre clair de Lina me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

-Il est déjà quatorze heures trente. Faut que j'y aille. Tu devrais rappeller ta mère.

Mon coeur tressaute dans ma poitrine et je me redresse brutalement.

-Comment ça rappeller?

-Ouais, j'ai éssayé de la joindre mais elle ne répondait pas.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et ferme les yeux.

-Du coup, j'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur.

L'ascenseur émotionel redescend aussi vite qu'il était monté et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?

Ma voix chevrotante ressemble à une prière. Mes suppliques sont veines, cependant.

-Je lui ai dis que tu étais à l'hôpital pour une overdose. Quelque chose comme ça.

Je laisse le silence s'abbatre dans la pièce, récapitulant les possibilités diverses et variées de faire rencontrer mes phalanges à cette sale petite idiote.

-Il fallait bien que je la prévienne! Se défend-elle avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, voyant sans doute mes traits se déformer par un élan de fureur.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mèle?! T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de mettre le bordel dans la vie des autres?!

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle se lève, recule d'un pas. Ma gorge se serre. Je suis partagée entre mon désir de lui casser la gueule et l'envie hargneuse de m'enfoncer de l'héroine dans les veines. Au lieu de ça, j'arrache la perfusion fichée dans la pliure de mon coude et descend de mon lit. Je paie le prix de cet effort brutal avec un soudain mal de crâne et une furieuse envie de vomir. Lina s'approche de moi pour me retenir, mais je la repousse d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule et chancèle jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce ou ou sont roulées en boule mes fringues.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, putain?

-Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que ma mère vit en ce moment? Elle a vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de conneries!

Je joins le geste à la parole en lui montrant les innombrables points rouges qui constellent mon bras gauche puis vire la blouse bleue d'hôpital que je porte.

-Je comprend, tu veux pas emmerder ta mère avec tes problèmes! Mais si tu y étais passé? Elle l'aurait su, non? Alors ça change, quoi? Et puis, tu t'es vue? C'est écrit sur ton front que tu te drogue, alors tes crises hystériques, tu te les gardes.

-Va te faire foutre!

Notre dispute est brusquement interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvre et une femme en blouse blanche entrant, l'air furax.

-Mesdemoiselles! Ceci est un hôpital. Merci de respecter le repos des autres patients ou alors, allez dehors! Déclare t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Soyez tranquille, je me tire. Je répond en boutonnant mon jeans.

-Le médecin conseille que vous restiez encore en observation pour le moment.

-Je vais très bien.

Lina ouvre la bouche mais le regard que je lui lance la coupe dans son élan. J'enfile ma veste et me dirige droit vers la porte avant que l'infirmière ne me barre le route.

-Il faut signer un formulaire de sortie. Décrète t-elle en campant sur ses positions.

Je finis par capituler sous son regard autoritaire et la suit jusqu'à la reception. Après trois signatures barbouillées à la va-vite, je rejoins les escaliers sans laisser le temps à la blouse blanche de me faire un enième sermon sur les dangers de la toxicomanie. J'aurais du prendre l'ascenseur, pour une fois. Mes articulations se plaignent et je m'arrête toutes les dix marches pour reprendre mon souffle. Je lorgne l'écran de mon téléphone portable une nouvelle fois. Pas d'appels manqués de ma mère. Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore vu le message sur le répondeur. Cette perspective me requinque et je descends les dernières marches presque en courant.

Dehors, une vague de froid irradie mes muscles et je me courbe pour régurgiter un liquide acide qui me brûle la gorge. Les larmes aux yeux et secouée par une quinte de toux, je hèle un taxi et m'engouffre dans l'habitacle, frigorifiée. Le trajet est interminable et mon stress grandit de façon exponentielle. Je me surprends même à implorer Dieu, Allah, Ganesh, Bouddha, Yahvé et toute la mythologie greco-romaine. _Faites en sorte qu'elle n'écoute pas son répondeur. Faites en sorte qu'elle n'écoute pas ce putain de répondeur._

Lorsque la voiture pénètre le quartier sombre et humide, je délaisse mes prières creuses et me concentre sur mon rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé. Je suis comme une gamine. Effrayée à l'idée de rentrer chez elle car elle sait que ses parents l'attendent de pieds ferme et que ça va chauffer pour son matricule. Par la vitre, je vois l'immeuble grisâtre, sa tête noyé dans les nuages noirs qui crachent de la brume épaisse. Les tripes en vrac et l'angoisse au max, je descends du véhicule, paie distraitement le chauffeur et inspire profondément. Puis je songe au regard de ma mère si jamais elle saisissait ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de la vie que je mène. Un regard que je ne supporterais pas. Plein de déception. De rancœur. Et mouillé de peine. Elle sortirait un peu de ses ténèbres, mais pas pour m'observer avec bienveillance, ni m'offrir un sourire sincère. De sa bouche sortirait des paroles cassantes, humiliantes, qui donnent envie de s'enterrer dans un trou. Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a apprit. Ou sont les valeurs qu'elle m'a enseignée? Ou sont les discours et sermons, destinés à me tailler une morale et des principes ? " _N'as tu rien écouté ? Qu'est-ce que dirait ton père?"_ Je l'entends d'ici. Je l'entends déjà.

* * *

En franchissant le seuil de l'appartement, ma peur-panique se casse violemment la gueule et je me stoppe net dans mon élan. Un vide émotif et intellectuel se creuse et mon âme semble s'y engouffrer. Je repense bêtement à ma dispute avec Lina et je me sens bêtement coupable. Le salon est plongé dans la quasi obscurité, comme d'habitude. Les rideaux sont tirés, la poussière s'accumule lentement et ma mère qui dépérit sur le canapé. Comme d'habitude. Dans l'appartement, flotte une légère odeur de brûlé qui me donne la nausée et derrière l'écran de la télé, le monde continue de tourner, comme d'habitude. Presque rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière visite. Presque. Je m'enracine longuement, l'observant à moitié affalée sur l'accoudoir et quand je force mes poumons à expirer pour lui demander de me pardonner, elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la télévision et elle n'a pas l'air fâchée ni déçue, juste absorbée dans ses pensées. Comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose de profond et de censé. Mais finalement, elle préfère se taire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Parce qu'elle ne peut rien dire. Immobile dans sa robe de chambre en coton, elle s'enfuie dans un autre univers. Dans un monde ou elle est encore jeune et jolie, ou son mari est vivant, ou sa fille ne l'abandonne pas. Je répète encore une fois que je suis désolée. Mais rien ne sort vraiment de ma bouche. De toute façon, elle n'écoute pas. Mes yeux brûlent parce que je préférerais qu'elle engueule, qu'elle me hurle dessus, qu'elle me colle une gifle, parce qu'y a rien de pire que son silence.

Je traverse finalement le salon et m'assois près d'elle en ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête qui tente de me faire assimiler une information que je rejette catégoriquement. Je tends une main vers son bras mais elle ne réagit pas. Aucun frisson ou frémissement. La voix dans ma tête se montre plus ferme. Plus claire. Plus cruelle. Mon cerveau n'a pas d'autre choix que de finalement déchiffrer l'évidence et mon déni protecteur finit par s'écraser sous le poids de la vérité criante. Des larmes silencieuses sillonnent mes joues et brouillent la perception que j'avais de ma mère et lorsque j'essuie vaguement mes yeux, une toute autre image me carbonise la rétine.

Ses yeux ne fixent pas la télévision. Ils sont braqués sur quelque chose d'invisible. Qui n'existe pas. Derrière ses prunelles désormais transparentes, il y a un trou. Le cocon dépeuplé d'une âme. Et quelque chose coule sur son front. Écarlate, épais. Et c'est par l'ouverture creusée sur la tempe que la vie et son essence se sont échappées. Les traces d'une solitude paresseuse et désabusée ont laissés place à une expression d'ultime reddition sur son visage. Je la regarde cesser de vieillir et les souvenirs couleur sépia s'évaporent, soufflés par l'odeur acre de la pièce. Moi, j'ai l'impression que ses années de souffrances viennent me percuter la poitrine. Elles s'appuient douloureusement sur mes épaules et je laisse mon corps se vautrer contre le dossier du canapé. Je redeviens une enfant à pleurer à chaudes larmes, blottie contre son dos osseux, la suppliant de revenir et lui promettre que tout ça n'est pas de ma faute. Crier que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et hurler parce que c'est faux. Ma vie est une vaste blague cosmique. Hier, je décidais de mettre un terme à mes cauchemars avec lâcheté et égoïsme. Et finalement, c'est elle que la Mort à choisis d'emmener.

Terrassée par la culpabilité, je glisse par-terre et me recroqueville sur la moquette. Le remord et la honte m'étouffent. Le poids des regrets m'enchaîne et me traîne vers une abîme infernale. Je suffoque au grès de sanglots incontrôlables qui secoue ma carcasse et sens mon coeur battre douloureusement, au rythme du sang qui afflue furieusement contre mes tempes. Mes gémissements de gamine apeurée se transforment en longues plaintes aiguës et ça déchire le silence morbide de l'appartement fantôme. Puis je finis par hurler. Hurler ma souffrance, mon chagrin, ma colère, mon désespoir, mon impuissance. Je déverse ma haine, ma tristesse et ma détresse à qui voudra bien l'entendre. Aux voisins, aux passants dans la rue, et même à Dieu si telle entité existe. Et je continue de hurler. Des heures durant. Laissant mes larmes et ma salive tremper la moquette sale. Jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales, jusqu'à m'enflammer la gorge, jusqu'à m'évanouir, asphyxiée par le venin qui coule dans mes veines. Jusqu'à ce que, épuisée par ma névrose, une obscurité opaque m'enveloppe et m'immobilise dans un délire psychotique.

* * *

Ma crise hystérique a finalement fait venir un voisin. Et puis d'autres. Presque tout l'étage et celui du dessus se masse autour de la porte. Assise dans le couloir, près de l'ascenseur, je les entends vaguement s'étonner sur le fait de n'avoir entendu aucun coup de feu, tandis qu'un autre répond que le tireur a probablement utilisé un silencieux. Un jeune flic se déplace pour la quatrième fois et leur intime l'ordre de rentrer chez eux avec agacement. Tandis qu'ils deignent finalement repartir, les mains dans les poches et l'air déçu de ne pas en savoir plus, le bleu s'approche de moi à pas de loup comme s'il avait peur de me réveiller. Il me demande si ça va et engluée dans ma torpeur, j'acquiesce mécaniquement. J'ai jamais vu autant de flics, d'aussi près. Leurs allers et venues incessantes et leurs murmurent bourdonnent dans ma tête comme un essaim d'abeille. Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de se passer? Peut-être que je suis toujours affalée dans mon appartement, une aiguille enfoncée dans le coude tandis que mon souffle s'affaiblit, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'estompe. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar. Un de plus. Peut-être que je suis en train de mourir.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais il faut que je vous pose quelques questions, vous êtes d'accord?

Cheveux brun, coupe en brosse. Yeux marrons reflétant empathie et affliction. Environ trente ans, sans doute un peu moins. Svelte, pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, teint extrêmement pâle, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il a l'air sincèrement désolé et s'accroupi à ma hauteur pour m'éviter un sentiment d'infériorité. C'est un vieux truc de flic pour interroger des gens. Lorsqu'ils ont confiance, ils se mettent plus facilement à table. Je leur raconterais bien volontiers mon histoire mais presque la moitié d'entre eux sont payés par la pègre alors je garde mes distances, retiens mon chagrin et hoche la tête silencieusement, souhaitant en dire le moins possible.

-Est-ce que votre mère avait des ennemis, des mauvaises fréquentations ?

Je m'entend répondre "non", d'une voix éraillée tandis que ma main droite froisse nerveusement le bout de papier, au fond de ma poche, que j'ai trouvé sur la table basse, juste avant l'arrivée des flics. "Tu es la prochaine", griffonné à l'encre noire, message qui m'est clairement destiné et dont les lettres grossièrement écrites tournent dans ma tête depuis des heures.

-Vous ne voyez aucune raison pour laquelle quelqu'un lui voudrait du mal?

-Elle vivait seule depuis la mort de mon père et était dépressive. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et ne sortait jamais de son appartement.

Je voudrais ajouter qu'elle n'avait que moi au monde mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. L'esprit engourdie par un violent mal de tête, je dois faire un effort de concentration pour suivre ses paroles sans en perdre le fil. Je m'accroche à son sourire compatissant et ça m'empêche un peu de somnoler et de me dissiper encore dans un marasme solitaire et destructeur.

-Avez-vous remarqué des choses qui manquent dans son appartement? Des bijoux, de l'argent liquide, ou un ordinateur peut-être?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais même pas le dire. Je ne venait pas souvent ici.

Je l'observe dissimuler un soupir. Lui et moi savons que la scène ne ressemble pas à celle d'un cambriolage. Mais avec ce que je viens de dire, ils ne pourront pas écarter cette hypothèse. Et quand un simple vol est plausible, on n'enquête pas plus loin. Surtout à Downton. Une façon de me dérober de leur ligne de mire. Si j'avait été la cible de l'enquête, ils n'auraient pas mis deux jours avant de comprendre d'ou vient l'argent qui réapprovisionne mon compte tout les mois alors qu'officieusement, je suis au chômage depuis des années. Alors que je songe à toutes les emmerdes auxquelles je vient d'échapper rien qu'avec ce mensonge, je réalise qu'il m'a fallut un odieux sang-froid pour raisonner avec justesse et mentir avec autant d'aplomb, à seulement quelques mètres du cadavre de ma mère. Simplement dans le but de me garder à couvert. Mon égoïsme et ma lâcheté n'ont plus aucunes limites. C'est sans doute le signe officiel. Je suis une garce authentique. Une fille à mettre dans la boite des scélérats sans foi ni loi avec un certificat d'égocentrisme épinglé au CV. Quoique... Quelqu'un a écrit: " _Si tu perds ton âme et que tu le sais, c'est que tu en as encore à perdre."_ Alors, je me dit qu'il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour moi.

-Et vous?

Ses yeux me fixent avec attention, comme s'il essayait de lire mes pensées. Il n'est pas con. Il flaire l'embrouille comme un chien truffier et comprend que je ne lui dévoile qu'un coin de l'iceberg.

-Quoi, moi?

Mon ton est trop agressif. En un rien de temps, ma tristesse est balayée par mon système d'auto défense et je suis déjà prête à montrer les crocs.

-Avez-vous des fréquentations dangereuses ou des ennemis? Reprend le flic, pas démonté du tout devant mon changement brutal d'attitude.

Mon coeur rate un battement et je sens mon visage blêmir d'effroi. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce que Maroni m'a balancée ? Est-ce qu'ils vont m'arrêter? Est-ce que je vais finir en taule? Les questions se marchent dessus, se bousculent, entre mes dents. Jusqu'à ce que je capte le regard du flic. C'est mon joli coquard qu'il est en train d'observer. Et ça a l'air de lui faire franchement de la peine. Moi, ça me ferait presque sourire. Cet imbécile n'est au courant de rien, il se prend juste pour un super-héros, certain que son job se résume à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Aujourd'hui, je suis orpheline, mais je suis loin d'être une victime. Alors je lui jette un regard de glace et de blizzard et il détourne finalement les yeux, réalisant les bornes à ne pas dépasser.

Puis ma colère s'effrite brusquement lorsqu'un homme, entièrement habillé de blanc sors de l'appartement dont les effluves de tabac imprègnent maintenant la totalité du couloir. Le type tire derrière lui un brancard sur lequel gît une housse noire, ressemblant à un sac poubelle. A l'intérieur, je devine le corps vide de ma mère. Envie de vomir. De hurler. De courir jusqu'à m'évanouir. Je détourne les yeux, fixe le sol. En fait, je suis trop exténuée pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai surtout envie de dormir. Des heures, des jours entiers. Sans rêves, sans cauchemars. Pour une fois, je voudrais du silence. Une obscurité profonde et douce. Le temps que mes blessures cicatrisent. Que ma souffrance se tasse. Que mon deuil ne soit plus que souvenir amer.

-D'après le médecin légiste, elle serait décédée vers 23 heures, hier soir. Elle est morte sur le coup et n'a pas souffert. Déclare le flic, à brûle pourpoint, en suivant mon regard.

Non, elle n'a pas souffert de cette balle. En fait, vu la façon dont son regard était encré sur la télévision, il semble qu'elle n'ai même pas vu le tueur entrer. Elle n'a rien vu venir, prisonnière de pilules et des stars décérébrées du petit écran. Le type a griffonné un mot puis tourné les talons. Un jeu d'enfant. Puis les pixels de mauvaise qualité on continuer de s'agiter. D'éclairer son visage, feignant de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus vraiment la pour les regarder. Nous étions deux à prendre le large hier soir. Moi je suis revenue de l'au-delà. Pas elle. C'était sans doute trop dur de rebrousser le chemin. Et la vie lui avait déjà prit bien assez. Ce matin, la voix de Lina a du résonner étrangement dans l'appartement fantôme. J'imagine le répondeur crachotant la voix claire de la jolie marocaine. Parlant de drogue, d'overdose et d'une fille qui n'est pas là ou elle devrait être. L'accent chantant s'élevant dans les airs, se mélangeant à l'odeur du plomb, du sang et du tabac. Couvrir un peu le son de la télé. Puis s'évanouir, parce que personne n'était la pour écouter. Ce message que j'ai supprimé sans même l'entendre. C'est ce que j'étais venu faire. Supprimer ce foutu message, avant qu'elle ne l'écoute. Il y a quelques heures, ça aurait été grave si ça avait été le cas. Maintenant, je sais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle sache ou pas. L'important c'était pas ce que je faisais de mon temps libre. L'important, c'était ce que je ne faisais pas. Aller la voir. Insister. La bousculer. La tirer de force jusqu'au dehors. Lui dire que je n'abandonnerais pas. Jamais. C'est pas cette balle qui la faite souffrir. C'est moi.

-Nous vous contacterons s'il y a du nouveau. N'hésitez pas appeler si quelque chose vous reviens en tête.

Il se lève, me jauge un instant. Réfléchit à quelque chose. Semble ne pas vouloir en rester là. Et puis finalement, il m'adresse un bref sourire et s'éclipse à la suite de ses collègues, nous laissant tous les trois. Moi, ma solitude, et mes remords.

Je songe au type qui a pressé la détente. Je songe à ma stupidité qui a armé le pistolet. Je songe à une deuxième tentative de suicide. Je repense à hier soir, quand l'aiguille s'est enfoncée dans mes chairs. Cette petite voix suppliante dans ma tête. Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu mourir. Parce que, juste avant de sombrer, je regrettais déjà mon geste.

Mes doigts déchirent le bout de papier au fond de ma poche et je réalise subitement qu'à chaque seconde qui passe, Maroni gagne du terrain _. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?"._ C'est une nouvelle voix dans ma tête. Celle de mon instinct de survie que je n'avais pas entendue depuis très longtemps. _"Tu as des mercenaires au cul, est-ce utile de te le rappeler? Tu t'es assez apitoyée sur ton sort pour les vingt prochaines années! Maintenant, tire-toi!"._ Ma Conscience, ma Raison et mon Cœur opinent vivement du chef, alors je finis par me redresser et essuie mes larmes.

La peur me donne des ailes et je descend les quatre étages en un rien de temps, boostée par l'adrénaline qui aiguise mes sens. Je mets mon épuisement et ma tristesse de côté, pour plus tard. Je n'ai plus le temps de pleurer. Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée et les nuages masquent la lune. Dans le taxi qui me ramène chez moi, je prend une décision. En fait, c'est une décision que j'ai prise dès l'instant ou j'ai trouvé ma mère avec un trou dans la tête. Inconsciemment, je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. Plus rien ne me retient, ici.

Le taxi se gare sur le parking de mon immeuble et j'attend quelques secondes avant de descendre. D'ici, je vois mon tacot, toujours à la même place. Il y a d'autres petites guimbardes, mais sinon l'endroit est désert. Le chauffeur, perdant patience, répète le montant que je lui dois. Je lui tends deux billets froissés et finis par sortir de l'habitacle. Rentrer chez moi maintenant est sans doute une très mauvaise idée. J'observe l'immeuble vieillot et l'air frais me fait frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit la peur de tomber nez à nez avec un mercenaire. Je reste plantée cinq bonnes minutes devant le digicode, indécise. Puis finalement, je pousse la porte vitrée, et avance à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pourrais pas quitter la ville sans argent, carte d'identité ou passeport. Il est presque vingt heures, peut-être que Maroni croit que je suis déjà loin de Gotham. Peut-être qu'il a déjà abandonné les recherches. L'espoir fait vivre.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, je m'aperçois avec soulagement que le couloir est vide. L'immeuble tout entier semble retenir son souffle, régit par un silence de plomb. Pas d'adolescents bruyants, pas de télévision hurlante, pas d'engueulade au palier du dessus. Je me déplace lentement en rasant les murs, et je n'entend que le battement sourd de mon coeur aux aguets. Lorsque j'atteins ma porte, je colle mon oreille sur le battant. Il me semble entendre le vilain petit canard couiner, quelque part dans l'appartement, mais sinon rien. Je prend une longue inspiration et le courage qu'il me reste, et pose une main moite sur la poignée.

Alors qu'un long frisson me parcourt l'échine, la poignée m'échappe des mains et le reste du battant s'ouvre à la volée. Je pousse un cri aigu de terreur tandis qu'un homme se profile devant moi. Une main agrippe prestement le col de ma veste et me tire violemment à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de refermer la porte.

-Tu te fais désirer toi, hein? Ricane une voix nasillarde.

La lumière s'allume et je me retrouve collée au mur, avec l'avant bras du Joker m'écrasant la trachée. La panique m'envahit tandis que j'ouvre la bouche par intermittence, comme un poisson, essayant de faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons. Mes mains agrippent ses bras et tentent vainement de le repousser mais je m'épuise pour rien. Comment un type aussi frêle peut-il être aussi robuste? Alors que le taux d'oxygène dans mon sang atteint un seuil critique et qu'un brasier s'enflamme dans mes poumons, il consent enfin à ôter son avant-bras de ma gorge. Je me plie aussitôt en deux et inspire l'air à grande goulée en massant mon cou douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Ma voix cassée sonne comme si j'étais une enfant de huit ans, pleurnichant les bras de ses parents. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité. Pourtant ma question est plutôt légitime. Je m'attendais à une armoire à glace de cent vingt kilos, armé jusqu'au dents. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une balle me fende le crâne avant même que je ne puisse écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à un pauvre type efflanqué avec la gueule barbouillé de peinture. Le visage me jauge de son mètre quatre vingt avec une expression indéchiffrable.

C'est sans doute dû à son visage différemment grimé. La couche de fard est toujours d'un blanc de porcelaine, mais c'est beaucoup plus épais. Étalé uniformément jusque sur les oreilles. Et le noir autour de ses yeux semble avoir été appliqué avec une certaine minutie. Quant à ses lèvres martyrisées, elle sont toujours affublée d'un rouge sanguinolent qui s'étire sur les joues, suivant les creux boursouflés de son rictus artificiel. C'est plus... soigné. Propre? Contrairement à ses cheveux verdâtres dont les mèches ondulées et brillantes se collent à son visage. Sérieusement, un chef pourrait faire une tournée de frite avec toute l'huile qu'il a sur le crâne. Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer son nouveau costume. Pantalon et long manteau d'un violet sombre. Chemise bleu à motifs, cravate bariolée, gilet d'homme vert foncé, chaussettes à carreaux multicolores dépassant des chaussures marrons boueuses. Un mélange de couleurs totalement improbable mais quand on y pense, c'est pas si surprenant que ça. Finalement ça colle plutôt bien avec son instabilité apparente.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là? Finit-il par dire.

Ses sourcils se froncent, l'air faussement contrit.

-Tu m'avais déjà oublié?

Le ton fallacieusement affligé de sa voix me garde de répondre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, mon attention est fixé sur quelque chose d'autre. C'est tellement flagrant que je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté. Un haut-le-coeur me secoue et si j'avais eut quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac, le Joker l'aurait surement reçut sur les pompes. Un homme est allongé sur le sol, juste à côté de la table basse. Avec la gorge tranchée net, d'ou s'écoule une rivière pourpre. Ça dégouline sur ma moquette et des éclaboussures lézardent le canapé et l'écran de ma petite télévision, mais ce n'est que le cadet de mes soucis, j'imagine.

-Un des hommes de Maroni, je suppose. M'informe inutilement le Joker d'un air las en captant mon regard.

Puis, agacé de ne plus être le centre de mon épouvante, il claque des doigts juste sous mon nez, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire sursauter.

-Ne me remercie pas, surtout, petite ingrate! Ajoute t-il en me filant un claque derrière la tête.

-J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire. Laissez-moi partir maintenant. Je dois quitter Gotham.

Ma voix se voudrait ferme, autoritaire, intraitable. Et mon visage se voudrait sévère, avec la mâchoire serrée et les traits durs. C'est tellement le contraire que ma schizophrénie ricane férocement à l'intérieur de ma tête.

-Te laisser partir? Chuchote l'autre avec un masque de stupéfaction aussi faux que les précédents.

Jamais vu quelqu'un avec un si large éventail d'expression faciale. Et cette dramatisation qu'il manie avec autant de subtilité qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine est absolument insupportable.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu nous quitter? Moi et cette magnifique ville qu'est Gotham? Enfin, elle n'est pas encore superbe, mais quand j'en aurais terminé avec elle... Tu verras...

Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que ce genre d'arguments va me faire changer d'avis? Non, bien-sur que non. De toute façon, il ne me donne pas le choix. Il adore juste s'entendre parler. Je pousse un soupir, m'asseyant au passage sur mes rêves d'évasions. Je suis si fatiguée. Je sens de nouvelles larmes perler sur mes paupières gonflées et brûlantes. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge. Envie de me shooter. De dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas la joie on dirait! Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon pauvre Épouvantail? T'as pas eut ta dose journalière? Raille t-il avec un large sourire.

Je relève brusquement un visage noyé de larmes, déconcertée. Comment est-il au courant de mes démons? Et puis je baisse la tête, parce que, comme me l'a fait remarquer Lina, n'importe qui le comprendrait. Avec la gueule que j'ai, c'est aussi évident qu'un lépreux avec une crécelle.

-Maroni enverra d'autres hommes pour me tuer. Il a comprit que je vous ai aidé pour le casse.

-Bientôt, Maroni sera dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais tu as raison, entre temps, il trouvera un moyen de répandre le contenu de ta caboche sur le sol. Confirme t-il avec une placidité qui me glace le sang.

Puis il me tapote l'épaule comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Comme si ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant. Ce qui est sans doute le cas pour lui.

-J'y avais pensé figure-toi. C'est même pour ça que je suis venu ici, au cas ou tu aurais quelques ennuis. Je suis un homme au grand coeur! Ajoute t-il en me décochant un clin d'œil bourré de moquerie.

Finalement, je préférais presque quand il me menaçait d'un couteau. Est-ce la tout son panel de manœuvres sociales? Épouvanter les gens ou se foutre de leur gueule? Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas vu communiquer autrement avec un être humain.

-Et tu vois! Je ne suis pas venu pour rien! S'exclame t'il en pointant du doigt le macchabée qui gît au beau milieu de mon salon.

Ouais, c'est absolument merveilleux. Mon salon est une putain de scène de crime et je suis prise en otage par un sociopathe. Comme dirait Lina : J'en ai de la chance!

-Cependant, mon altruisme à un prix, ma chère. Enchaîne t-il en reprenant un air grave.

Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. J'essuie les larmes qui s'échappent encore de mes yeux et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, instaurant une espèce de distance imaginaire entre lui et moi.

-En échange de ma protection, tu m'obéira sans broncher. Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire, et ça, sans lever les yeux au ciel et sans grogner.

Il parle comme une mère qui donnerait des instructions à son gosse avant de partir une semaine en colonie de vacances. _"Surtout sois bien sage, pas de bêtise. Et sois gentil avec les adultes..."._

-Avons-nous un accord? Demande t-il tranquillement, un sourire en coin.

J'étudie le pour et le contre. La liste du contre est incroyablement longue. Celle du pour n'est pas mal non plus. " _Attend, est-ce qu'il te donne vraiment le choix? Ou est-ce que la deuxième alternative est de t'égorger comme un goret?"._ J'en sais foutre rien. Pas envie de demander. L'autre taré est beaucoup trop imprévisible pour ce genre de questions à double tranchant.

-Sans moi, tu n'arriveras pas à quitter la ville, tu le sais bien. Les hommes de Maroni sont partout et tu n'a nul part ou te cacher. Déclare t-il, d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

Putain, je déteste quand il a raison. Pourtant, j'hésite encore. Il a cessé de me menacer et de se moquer. C'est encore plus terrifiant quand il ne dévoile rien de son jeu. Quand il cache avec tant de perfection ses pensées et ses sentiments.

-Je veux deux millions de dollars.

Mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner pendant un court instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Et encore moins avec cette voix assurée, à la limite de l'arrogance. _"Est-ce que t'es maso?"._ Me souffle mon instinct de survie. Non. Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre. Le Joker vient de voler plusieurs dizaines de millions de dollars à la pègre et il n'a pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à l'argent. Qu'est-ce que c'est que deux millions de dollars pour lui, à part quelques liasses de papier froissé ?

-Tu suivras mes ordres à la lettre? Chuchote t-il.

Il se courbe, penche son visage jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Ses yeux perçants me perforent l'âme. J'avale ma salive en hochant lentement la tête.

-Parfait! Hurle t-il en se redressant subitement.

La brusquerie du mouvement me fait sursauter et je me cogne violemment la tête contre le mur. Puis, saisissant mon col à deux mains, il rapproche encore son visage du mien, cette fois avec une grimace qui ressemble de loin à un semblant de sourire, et sa voix dure et froide me pétrifie à nouveau.

-Je te conseille vivement de te tenir à carreaux, à partir de maintenant, l'Épouvantail. Si jamais, je te surprend encore à essayer de t'enfuir, il se pourrait que je perde mon sens de l'humour...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 - Amberley Street et Légitime Défense**

Le cimetière est désert en cette fin d'après-midi. Le vent d'Ouest fait frémir le tapis opaque de feuilles mortes et un crachin de brume et de pluie ruisselle sur les pierres tombales de granit. Celle de mes parents est un rectangle sévère, planté dans la terre ravagée d'herbes folles. Sans croix, sans fleurs, sans témoignage d'amour. Sans l'attestation formelle que quelqu'un veille sur eux même après leur mort. Aucun indice ne montre qu'il y encore des vivants pour ne pas les oublier. Il n'y a que leurs noms, inscrits en lettres d'or et le nombre d'années marquant leur passage sur Terre. Deux existences sommaires, sans importance et sans conséquence pour le monde qui n'arrête décidément pas de tourner. Ce sera pareil pour moi. Quand viendra mon tour, ils jetteront mon corps dans la fosse commune et mon tombeau résistera quelques décennies aux intempéries et à la solitude avant de se briser contre les autres. C'est une vérité que tout les morts du cimetière de Downton partagent. Il n'y a rien d'injuste la-dedans. On oublie peut-être plus vite les pauvres, mais les Grands de ce monde subiront le même châtiment. Sans doute qu'ils subsisteront plus longtemps dans le coeur et les pensées des puristes. Mais quelqu'un prendra leur place. Personne n'est irremplaçable. Parce que les vivants ont besoin d'oublier. D'aller de l'avant. De ne plus se soucier. De ne plus être triste. Il n'y a rien d'injuste à laisser les morts de côté. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient quoi que ce soit à foutre, la ou ils sont.

Ou peut-être que c'est une excuse. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une vérité si indubitable que ça et que j'essaie simplement de me pardonner. C'est moi qui devrait me trouver là. Six pieds sous terre à bouffer les pissenlits par la queue. Le mercenaire de Maroni aurait dû me trouver dans mon appartement, suffoquant, l'aiguille d'héro me saignant à blanc. Le travail était à moitié fait. Mais Lina est arrivée avant lui. Il a donc fait payer le prix de sa frustration à ma mère. Est-ce que c'est juste? Après tout c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Les parents doivent mourir avant leurs enfants en principe. Est-ce que se pardonner à soit-même, c'est juste? Parce qu'il est trop tard pour lui demander pardon à elle, n'est-ce pas? Pour continuer à avancer, j'ai besoin de ne plus me sentir coupable. J'ai besoin d'effacer mes erreurs. Et qui absoudra mes pêchers si ce n'est moi? Mais est-ce qu'au moins, j'ai le droit de continuer ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de passer à autre chose? Ou est-ce que Justice voudrait que ma vie ne soit plus que remords et perdition? Et y a t-il une putain de bonne raison pour que Lina m'aie sauvé la vie? Est-ce que mon destin est d'enfin faire quelque chose de bien de mon existence? Est-ce que je dois persévérer, m'acharner ? Et si c'est le cas, combien de temps encore devrais-je échapper à la Mort? Ou peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une suite malheureuse d'événements hasardeux. Peut-être que le secret de la Vie c'est son enchaînement destructeur ou salvateur de péripéties totalement aléatoires que seuls les hommes de Dieu croient pouvoir maîtriser. Peut-être qu'à la sortie du cimetière, je glisserais sur une plaque de verglas et que mon crâne ira se fracasser contre le macadam. Et il n'y aura que les oiseaux pour se marrer. L'ironie du sort. Parce que rien n'a de sens. Même quand on a des objectifs, des projets, on est jamais à l'abris des coups de pute de la Vie.

J'ai l'impression d'être un pion parmi des milliards d'autres, sur un gigantesque échiquier. Tous les jours, des pions sont éjectés. Des insignifiants qui prennent inutilement de la place dans un monde ou ils n'appartiennent à personne, ou ils ne viennent de nulle part, ou leur avenir est inexistant. Tous les jours, d'autres viennent les remplacer. Certains iront plus loin, sous l'œil moqueur des Dieux. Pour la plupart, c'est déjà fini alors que la partie n'a pas commencé. Échec et mat, connard. Et pendant que les Dieux jouent, les esclaves ne se plaignent plus. Ils encaissent. C'est ce que je fais. J'accuse le coup. Mes parents ne m'entraîneront pas dans leur chute. Pas maintenant. Parce que je sais à présent. Ce n'est pas de la Mort que j'ai peur, ni de ce qui vient après. Non c'est ma propre vie qui m'effraie. Son absence de consistance. Sa médiocrité. Je veux changer ça. Je veux pouvoir compter mes souvenirs d'instants paisibles, d'insouciance et m'offrir une mort honorable. Ne surtout pas regretter.

Le vent d'Ouest s'intensifie et bouscule ma carcasse vers la sortie comme pour me signifier que ma présence dérange les morts de leur repos éternel dans leur suite grand luxe au paradis, ou qu'elle offre une distraction non mérité à ceux dont les pêchers impardonnables les ont menés à se noyer dans la rivière du Styx. J'observe une dernière fois les noms sur la pierre tombale et décharge à ses pieds ma culpabilité. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Les regrets, les remords, les doutes et les incertitudes s'évaporent et je me sens soudain plus légère. Ils sont morts. Je n'oublierais jamais mes fautes. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ils sont morts. Décédés. Partis. Peu importe le mot, le terme ou l'expression. Qu'elle soit brutale ou dite avec finesse. Ce qui compte, c'est que leurs existences appartiennent au passé. Je ne reviendrais pas ici. Je ne les pleurerais plus. Je me souviendrais d'eux parfois. Mais avec seulement la douce saveur amère de la nostalgie. Pas de larmes, pas de prières vaines, pas d'affliction. Je tourne les talons et rejoins le monde des vivants en franchissant la lourde grille à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. Mon deuil s'achève ici.

Je traverse la rue et inspire profondément l'air chargé de cochonneries toxiques avant de me racler la gorge. S'il y a encore des gens pour croire que fumer une cigarette, c'est plus néfaste que de respirer, qu'ils viennent faire un tour à Gotham. Ici, la pollution n'épargne personne. Même les oiseaux se mettent à tousser. Mais on ne râle pas. Pas à cause de la dégradation de la qualité de l'air, en tout cas. Il parait que c'est important de se préoccuper de ça, pour les génération futures. Mais notre espérance de vie est beaucoup trop limitée pour qu'on se soucie de celle de notre hypothétique descendance. Les gens de Uptown pourraient s'en soucier, eux, de la planète. Après tout, ils font parti des géants qui la gouverne. Et surtout, ce sont eux qui ont le fric. Mais tant que les pluies acides ne crachent que sur les esclaves, et que leurs asservisseurs passent entre les gouttes... Pourquoi se faire chier? Je m'arrête devant la vitrine du petit super-marché duquel j'ai déserté mon poste et embrasse l'épicerie du regard, sans apercevoir mon porte-flingue. Et puis finalement, je l'entends me héler, ou plutôt me brailler dessus. Je le vois éteindre son téléphone et le fourrer dans sa poche, les traits tirés par la colère. Apparemment, cet imbécile a déjà prévenu ses potes de ma petite escapade improvisée. Il s'élance brusquement vers moi et, arrivé à ma hauteur, se saisit brutalement de mon bras et m'entraîne avec lui sans ménagements jusqu'au parking, cinquante mètre plus loin.

-T'étais ou?! Beugle t-il en me bousculant contre la portière de la voiture.

-De l'autre côté de la rue, au cimetière. J'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

-Le boss a dit que tu restais avec moi! T'as pas le droit d'aller ailleurs sans que ce soit moi que je l'ai décidé! S'époumone t-il avec une syntaxe grammaticale qui écorcherait les oreilles d'un sourd.

-Pour quoi faire? T'as pas besoin de moi pour faire des courses, à ce que je sache.

Ma réflexion est froide et sans saveur. Parce que me faire malmener par un débile qui sait à peine lire, c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces. Une semaine que le Joker me colle sur le dos des types tous plus brillants les uns que les autres. Ils sont plus là pour m'empêcher de fuir que d'assurer ma sécurité si un mercenaire de Maroni me tombe dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ces connards soient capable de se battre ou même de se servir de leur propre flingue. Adroits comme ils sont, je serais surement plus en sécurité en plein dans leur ligne de mire qu'à côté. Mais Dieu merci, pour l'instant, il n'ont pas eut besoin de s'en servir.

-Tu fais ce que je te dis! Hure t-il, le visage empourpré.

Le déchaîné est un type d'une quarantaine d'années au visage gris et à la barbe épaisse du nom de Sully. Ses petits yeux de psychopathe ferait sursauter de peur Arkham tout entier. Sur ce, il ouvre la portière arrière de sa Dodge et m'ordonne d'un doigt impérieux de grimper à l'intérieur. Il se retient visiblement de me cogner ou de faire pire, pour me dissuader la prochaine fois, de lui désobéir. Mais il se contente de refermer la portière brusquement et la Dodge grince de mécontentement. Il s'installe derrière le volant, démarre puis m'assassine du regard via le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Le boss va te régler ton compte, sale mioche. Siffle t-il entre ses dents, un rictus mauvais agrafé sur les lèvres.

Je détourne les yeux et regarde par la vitre en songeant qu'il a raison. Je vais probablement me prendre une dérouillée. Tout ça pour une visite de courtoisie chez des morts. Mon impulsivité me tuera, un de ces jour. La vieille Dodge Charger ronfle avec indignation alors que le type, pied au plancher, malmène le levier de vitesse avec brutalité. La bagnole est lancée à vive allure dans les rues de Downton et à chaque violente embardée, ma figure manque de peu le dossier du siège avant. Après dix minutes de trajet dont trois qui auront servies à faire demi-tour parce qu'en plus d'être con, cet imbécile n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, nous pénétrons dans un des quartiers fantômes de la banlieue de Downton.

Des dizaines de pâtés de maison désertés depuis plusieurs années car personne n'a envie de faire reconstruire ou de rénover ces vieilles baraques déglinguées. La priorité des Grands de Gotham est d'enrichir la ville, et par extension, enrichir Midtown et Uptown. Pas de perdre du fric en se souciant du confort des pauvres... Les gens ont donc déménagé. Ca devenait sérieusement dangereux de vivre entre ces murs pourris, gorgés d'eau et grouillant d'insectes. Les enfants et les femmes tombaient malades tandis que les hommes se blessaient en essayant d'arranger les fuites, les problèmes d'électricité, de chauffages ou même d'isolation. Et comme il n'y avait personne à qui se plaindre, ils ont tous émigrés plus au centre de Downton. Des centaines de personnes qui se pressaient autour d'immeubles pas resplendissants, mais toujours mieux d'ou ils venaient. En quelques années, la demande d'hébergement à explosé par rapport à l'offre. Les propriétaires malhonnêtes profitaient bien de la situation en massant jusqu'à six personnes dans un quatorze mètres carrés avec un loyer équivalent à un vingt mètre carrés. Les derniers arrivés qui n'avaient plus de place, ou plus d'argent, sont devenus les dizaines et les dizaines de mendiants d'aujourd'hui. Sous les ponts, dans les poubelles, sur les bancs publiques, dans les caniveaux. Et comme il n'y avait toujours personne à qui se plaindre, les gens acceptaient leur sort sans broncher. Pas comme s'ils avaient eut le choix. Downton est maintenant encerclé de ces locaux vides qui continuent lentement leur détérioration. Le pire, c'est que cette dégradation gagne de plus en plus de terrain. Les années se succèdent, les ruines se multiplient et les gens déménagent, encore. Et nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux à se coller dans un espace beaucoup trop petit. Que se passera t-il lorsque tout Downton croulera sous la moisissure? Ici, personne n'a les moyens d'habiter à Midtown, encore moins Uptown. Est-ce que les ombres de Gotham finiront par disparaître définitivement? Rejoindre les rats et la pluie dans les rues sales du quartier? C'est certain. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un avec assez de fric, assez de générosité et surtout, incorruptible, acceptait de se soucier de la part sombre de Gotham dont personne ne voudrait entendre parler. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas encore né. Ou peut-être est-il déjà mort.

En tout cas, le Joker profite de ces résidences gratuites pour y squatter, lui et ses larbins dont je fais également partie à présent. Mon baby-sitter entraîne la carlingue gémissante dans l'une des nombreuses rues fantôme et se gare sur le trottoir cabossé. Amberley Street s'étend sur presque un kilomètre en une ligne droite impeccable. Son bitume s'effrite par endroit et creuse des nids de poule de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur, tandis que les caniveaux dégueulent de prospectus, de mégots de cigarette et de cadavres d'animaux. De part et d'autre de la rue, s'affrontent des dizaines de maisons, collées les une aux autres ou plutôt vautrées les unes sur les autres. Celles de gauche sont étonnamment colorées, malgré leur décrépitude. Rouge brique, mauve en passant par un marron clair malade et le simple blanc. A droite, beaucoup plus sobres, en pierres de miel ou blanches, peut-être de construction plus récente. Mais, colorées ou non, elles gémissent toutes ensemble sur leurs fondations. Le vent s'engouffre par les vitres brisées et ça les fait claquer des dents, grincer des mâchoires. Les façades noircies et bouffées par la pluie se serrent les coudes, se soutenant contre leurs voisines. Parce que si l'une d'elle s'effondre, l'effet dévastateur de la théorie du domino les achèvera toutes.

Quand je descends de la voiture, j'ai comme d'habitude, envie de retenir mon souffle. Comme si le simple écho de nos pas sur le macadam défoncé suffirait à faire sursauter les monstres de briques et qu'ils s'écroulent brusquement, après des années de lutte acharnée. Le silence, parfois ponctué de leurs plaintes lugubres, suffit à remplir mes nuits de cauchemars. Amberley Street est un cimetière d'éléphants au milieu d'autres. Un monde figé comme une bulle temporelle qui finira probablement par happer tout le reste de Downton. Un pas dans ces rues mortes et l'on découvre un tout nouveau sens au mot sinistre. Pas besoin de créatures imaginaires, d'une nuit d'encre, d'un tueur en série ou d'un manoir hanté. L'absence d'humanité et la tension qui règne entre les pierres et la nature qui reprend peu à peu ses droits est bien plus terrifiant que n'importe quelle histoire d'épouvante. Et ce profond silence qui étouffe nos paroles comme un brouillard épais et imperceptible. A peine perturbé par le sifflement du vent. Pas d'oiseau pour piailler. Comme s'ils avaient comprit que personne n'était plus là pour les écouter. Ou alors parce qu'ils ont, comme moi, cette inexplicable impression d'être de trop ici. Parce que cet univers étrange, ou les marques complexes des édifices de l'humanité cohabitant avec une nature sauvage florissante n'ont de place ni pour l'homme, ni pour les bêtes. Macrocosme symbolisant la rébellion de la Vie sur l'Homme puisque après tout, elle était là la première, mais c'est aussi le témoignage, au vu des constructions se dressant contre vents et marées, que l'être humain est une créature coriace et instoppable. Un partout, ex-æquo.

Finalement, l'endroit n'est pas effrayant, dans son sens premier. Mon effroi pourrait être comparé à celui d'un adolescent sur le point de découvrir une activité professionnelle pour la première fois. Sensation désagréable d'être minuscule, fascination pour quelque chose qui nous dépasse, et le troublant sentiment de violer l'intimité des anciens locataires. Sully me fait signe dédaigneusement de vaquer à mes occupations, en attendant que le Joker ne revienne de je ne sais ou, puis sans un mot de plus, tourne les talons pour rejoindre une maison en brique mauve devant laquelle un autre complice est en train de fumer une clope. La plupart des hommes cohabitent par binôme et se relaient pour s'assurer que personne ne franchisse les limites du quartier désert sans qu'on ne l'y autorise. Moi, j'ai le privilège de posséder un taudis pour moi seule. Enfin, tout est relatif, mais si on ne compte pas les nombreuses intrusions inopinées des cloportes du Joker, dans mes appartements, s'assurant que je n'ai pas filé à l'anglaise dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, on peut dire que je suis seule dans cette baraque. Est-ce qu'on peut décemment appeler cette ruine, une habitation?

Avec cette façade qui, j'en suis sûre, avait autrefois du charme. Ses briques rouges, ses fenêtres ornées. Mais aujourd'hui, la couleur braise s'est largement atténuée, remplacée par des tâches noirâtres et jaunes pisse. Une vitre est brisée, la deuxième n'a pas meilleure mine, obstruée par une épaisse couche de crasse. La porte d'entrée en bois massif, rongée par des insectes que je ne veux même pas identifier et qui ne ferme complètement que si je la bloque avec une chaise, termine d'illustrer le portrait et laisse déjà imaginer l'étendue des dégâts à l'intérieur. Enfin, si on a une imagination débordante. Parce que, passé le battant pourris, c'est encore pire.

On se retrouve dans une pièce rectangulaire d'environ 30 mètres carré, qui devait jadis ressembler à un salon. Les tapisseries jaunes à motif usées par l'humidité, tombent en lambeaux, sur un parquet gondolé, couvert de poussière et de morceaux de placo. Le plafond, blanc à l'origine, est marqué par une énorme tâche noire de moisissure et j'évite de passer sous le lustre qui a connu des jours meilleurs, craignant que les câbles ne cèdent et qu'il me tombe sur le coin de la tronche. Fait étrange, le mobilier est très complet. Comme si une catastrophe avait poussé les gens à partir précipitamment ou comme s'ils pensaient revenir un jour. Un canapé trois places en tissu déchiré et pour le moins poussiéreux, face à une télévision vieille comme Hérode posée sur un petit meuble de rangement aux tiroirs moisis. Entre les deux, une table basse en bois de qualité très négligeable. Adossée contre le mur de gauche, une grande étagère bancale avec un tas de soui. Papier, brochures, matériel de couture, figurines, bouquins de cuisine, romans. Tout ça s'encrasse et dégage une odeur de renfermé absolument insupportable. Près du rayonnage, une table en formica écaillée et quatre chaises auxquelles il manque soit une patte, soit le dossier, soit le siège. C'est sous cette table que m'attendait sagement Suzie. Une poupée de laine de quinze centimètre à la peau mate et aux longues nattes brunes, dans un short et un t-shirt en tissu vert. Le jouet, visiblement fait main, est le seul objet rescapé des effets sévères de l'abandon. Après l'avoir dépoussiérée, la poupée était presque comme neuve. Sous son pied droit, un S majuscule, inscrit maladroitement au marqueur par une main d'enfant. Suzie est le premier prénom qui m'est passé par la tête. J'imaginais déjà une petite tête blonde, serrant contre sa poitrine Suzie, la trimbalant partout avec elle, refusant que sa mère anti-microbe ne la mette dans la machine à laver, de temps en temps. Au mur de droite se découpe une fenêtre emmêlée dans de vieilles toiles d'araignée et juste un côté, l'encadrement sans porte d'une chambre.

Suite parentale dans laquelle je refuse catégoriquement de m'allonger sur les draps humides et poussiéreux du lit. Le sol, dont je ne peux distinguer s'il s'agit de parquet ou de moquette, est littéralement couvert de morceau de plafond. Les tapisseries à fleurs rampent sur le sol dans des flaques noires et le lustre ici, s'est effondré au milieu de la pièce, explosant des bris de verre partout. Les deux petites tables de chevet sont couverte de babioles crasseuses et de mauvais goût. Dans les tiroirs, des cartes postales, des bouquins aux pages arrachées, une montre cassée, des tickets de bus, quelques bijoux qui ont probablement plus de valeur sentimental que financière et une photo polaroid jaunie et écornée sur laquelle on aperçoit un jeune couple enlacé, assis sur les berges d'une étendue d'eau. Une large armoire complète le mobilier, visiblement fatiguée de se tenir debout pour rien depuis plus de vingt ans. Le double miroir collé sur les portes s'écaille et renvoie une image étrangement déformée de la réalité. A l'intérieur, une penderie pleine à craquer de manteaux et de vestes, des étagères ployant sous le poids de pulls, t-shirt et jeans. Sous les vêtements, une pile de lettres dégoulinantes d'amour et de tendresse, d'autres photographies datant au moins des années quatre-vingt et une poupée en porcelaine en robe de mariée, estropiée de sa jambe droite.

Une petite salle de bain rose pâle est attenante à la chambre. Avec une grosse baignoire rouillée, des toilettes sans cuvette et les restes d'un évier, écrasé sur le carrelage à damier. Des sceaux, des savons périmés, des produits d'entretiens et des serviettes sont entassés dans un coin, sous une fenêtre sans vitres tandis que les murs épongent comme ils peuvent la pluie qui passe au travers. De retour dans la salle principale, le mur du fond bénéficie lui aussi de deux ouvertures, et comble du bonheur, les portes son intactes ou presque.

Celle de gauche s'ouvre sur une minuscule cuisine tout aussi délabrée que les autres pièces. D'innombrables trous gruyèrent le parquet marron clair et des auréoles couvrent la peinture blanche des murs. Entre les insectes morts, l'odeur infect de la moisissure, la gazinière d'un autre âge toute collante et la vaisselle dégueulasse, cette pièce est le dernier endroit dans lequel une personne saine d'esprit irait se faire à manger. Et ce n'est pas les étagères bancales, la petite table crasseuse, le plan de travail enseveli sous des gravas et l'évier bouché, remplit de flotte couleur coca-cola qui diront le contraire.

La dernière pièce de ce taudis se cache derrière la porte de droite. Une minuscule chambre. Celle ou Suzie dormait paisiblement au creux des bras de la petite tête blonde. Une pièce carrée, à la peinture bleue décollée. Une fenêtre aux rideaux décousus et dessous, un petit lit. Poussiéreux et humide, comme celui des parents. Par-terre, sur la moquette sale, les vestiges du trésor d'une gamine de huit ans. Un chien à roulette en bois, des figurines de Donald Duck et sa famille, un carton de pâte à modeler dure comme du ciment, des poupées Barbie dont la blondeur est devenu un brun immonde et quelques peluches rappées. Tout ça dans un bordel à la fois consternant et attendrissant. Des bijoux en plastiques, une tête à coiffer dans un état déplorable avec peignes, élastiques et épingles à cheveux sont éparpillés sur une petite coiffeuse rose au miroir écaillé et une étagère fixée au mur retient avec difficulté quelques livres d'enfants aux pages jaunies. Enfin, une commode en bois. Pourrissant et suintant sur les fringues en vrac de la gamine. La pièce est lugubre. Comme hanté par les rêves de cette gosse que je n'ai jamais vu mais que j'ai l'impression de connaitre par-coeur.

La première fois que je suis entrée dans cette baraque, outre le dégoût et l'effroi, un autre sentiment m'a prise de court. Plus incisif, plus subtil et tout aussi obsédant. La curiosité s'est creusé un chemin et s'est insinué dans mon crâne, alors que je faisais le tour du propriétaire. Et, dès lors, je n'errais plus dans la maison. Je la visitais. Je m'imprégnais des objets, laissant courir mon regard sur les meubles poussiéreux. Ouvrant des placards inutilement. Fouillant délibérément la vie des anciens locataires. Violant leur intimité la plus profonde. Profanant les années d'un bonheur familial. Leur arrachant leur dernier bien. Celui de la vie privée. Curiosité malsaine et lancinante. La perversion de mon regard aurait pu désosser cette maison. La vider de son essence. C'est probablement le cas. Mon empreinte est marquée au fer rouge. A suivit un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité après ces heures de fouinages. Une fois le désir de savoir et de possession assouvis, il y avait comme une impression de vide à l'intérieur. Le sentiment cruel de la solitude. Le voyeurisme est un virus imprimé dans le code génétique de l'être humain. La violence et le sang le fascine. C'est le reste de sa nature carnassière, que même des siècles de civilisation n'ont pu étouffer. Si les valeurs morales et l'éthique l'oblige à lutter contre, ça n'empêche que son désir vicieux lui colle à la peau, fragilisant les éducations et les codes éthiques. Aujourd'hui, j'ai arrêté de combattre mes instincts primaires. La honte m'effleure, parfois. Comme une caresse. Les images de la petite famille tournent dans ma tête. Je les imagine contraints au départ, destinés à une vie de misère. Les services sociaux qui débarquent pour emmener la tête blonde loin de ses parents financièrement incapables de l'élever. Je vois leur malheur, leur souffrance. J'observe ma propre intrusion comme un sacrilège. Et puis j'oublie. Quelle qu'ait été leur infortune, ces gens ne reviendront pas. La tête blonde ne reverra jamais Suzie. Et ma présence dans leur nid n'y change rien.

J'entre dans le salon et bloque, avec une habitude machinale, la porte avec une chaise en ferraille. La pièce a une toute nouvelle gueule depuis que j'y squatte. Je dors dans le canapé, que j'ai couvert d'un drap plus ou moins propre, ne pouvant me résoudre à me coucher sur le lit des parents. Le reste de la pièce est largement monopolisé par des ordinateurs, une imprimante, du matériel radio, toute une batterie de câbles et du matériel électronique hig-tech. Le clown m'a laissée faire mes courses et prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Du matos très cher, mais le prix n'est plus un problème après avoir dépouillé la mafia Italienne. Tous ces gadgets dernier cri, digne du parfait petit espion, ça m'aurait enchantée dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là, dans cette cabane pourrissante, encerclée par des psychopathes évadés tout droit d'Arkham, c'est pas vraiment Noel. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais mon petit appartement de Downton me manque. Même l'absence du Vilain petit canard et ses gémissements insupportables creusent un vide. Evidemment, il m'étais impossible de rester là-bas. Les mercenaires de Maroni on du revenir saccager mon meublé et s'attendent probablement à ce que je revienne un jour. Quant au chaton, il a du revivre la terrible épreuve de l'abandon. Je l'ai laissé au pied de mon immeuble la ou je l'avais trouvé. Retour à la case départ.

Amberley Street est de nouveau plongée dans un silence profond et les ruines de pierres redoublent d'effort pour ne pas ployer sous leurs fondations fragiles. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement et je compte les araignées. Suzie me regarde de travers, sans doute parce que mon impatience n'a pas lieu d'être. Evidemment, je n'ai pas spécialement hâte que le Joker débarque, surtout si c'est pour m'en coller une, après le coup du cimetière. J'ai simplement hâte qu'il se passe quelque chose. Attendre. Attendre qu'il se passe un truc, n'importe quoi. L'attente est une perte considérable de temps. On attends le métro, le bus, un coup de téléphone... des jours meilleurs. C'est la même routine pour tout le monde. On attend de finir de grandir, de finir ses études, de se marier, de faire des gosses, d'acheter une maison. Et puis quand c'est fait, on attend de finir de payer la baraque, d'élever les mômes, de mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Ensuite, on attend d'être vieux, d'être à la retraite, les premiers petits-enfants, et puis inévitablement le cercueil et le cortège de larmes. On a jamais finit d'attendre. La vie est une putain de salle d'attente avec des divertissements comme la télé et la drogue pour faire oublier aux gens que, après toutes ces années à patienter, on finit tous pareil. Mort. Jugés coupable de naissance, nous serons condamnés à attendre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et l'ennui, cet insupportable fils de catin, ne facilite pas mon agonie. Je regarde encore l'heure sur mon téléphone portable et il n'est que dix-huit heures moins le quart. J'ai l'impression que ça fait deux semaines qu'il est dix-huit heures moins le quart. Les cigarettes et les minutes s'enchaînent. Des heures silencieuses, affalée dans le canapé miteux,avec l'immobile Suzie. Détacher ses nattes, puis les refaire. Observer la trotteuse courir sur le cadran, sans jamais comprendre ce à quoi elle tente d'échapper. Fixer le plafond et songer aux froissements délicieux des liasses vertes avec la tronche de Benjamin Franklin dessus. Je ne sais absolument rien de ce type mais j'en rêve toute les nuits, tout en ignorant la possibilité que le Joker se soit simplement foutu de ma gueule et qu'il ne compte pas me céder un seul dollar. Pire, qu'il me colle une bastos entre les deux yeux lorsqu'il en aura finit avec moi. Je préfère rester optimiste et par extension totalement aveugle, guidée par mon instinct de conservation. Après tout, malgré qu'il soit un des plus gros enfoirés que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici, le clown a toujours été plutôt franc avec moi. Malheureusement ça n'en fait pas un gage de fiabilité, mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de lui accorder ma crédulité.

Le soleil perd en intensité et sa jumelle blonde apparaît dans un ciel taché de nuages. La pièce s'obscurcit, dévoilant des ombres étranges et Amberley Street se pare de sa tenue la plus lugubre. Evidemment, pas d'électricité dans ce taudis. Quelques lampes à gaz placées dans des endroits stratégiques s'occupent de l'éclairage sommaire, dans une ambiance tamisée. Il en va de même pour le chauffage. Un simple poêle à bois, pas suffisant pour chauffer toute la barque mais assez pour ne pas crever de froid dans la salle principale. Il est à peine vingt heures lorsque le Joker débarque dans mon salon, sans oublier de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte branlante, faisant valdinguer la chaise qui la tenait fermée. Son intrusion aussi tonitruante qu'impromptue me tire brutalement du demi-sommeil dans lequel je sombrais doucement et je me redresse aussitôt en position assise tandis que Suzie heurte le sol avec un bruit mat. J'observe le clown me rejoindre, un sac en papier à la main et poser son cul dans le canapé, laissant une place vide entre nous, tandis que mon baby-sitter Sully referme la porte derrière lui et s'assoit nonchalamment sur la petite table en formica qui proteste vivement sous son poids. Je souhaite intérieurement que la planche cède, qu'il se brise le coccyx et que le lustre vieillot au-dessus de lui l'achève. Mais le clown m'arrache de ma rêverie en posant son sac sur la table basse avant de claquer des doigts. Son visage impassible ne m'indique pas s'il compte me mettre une branlée alors je prends les devant, au risque de lui couper la parole.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne recommencerais plus. Je tentais même pas de m'enfuir, de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Demande sa voix grinçante, dans un froncement de sourcil, l'air curieux.

Je décide d'abattre la carte de l'honnêteté et tant pis s'il se fout de ma gueule. Je préfère largement son rire à son poing.

-J'étais sur la tombe de mes parents.

Ca ne rate pas. Un grand sourire déchire ses lèvres sanguinolentes et un bruit gras et tressautant s'échappe des cicatrices boursouflées.

-Quelle touchante attention. Et qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la question. Son visage à repris une expression sérieuse et sincèrement curieuse. Passée la surprise de cette interrogation, je réfléchis un instant et réalise l'évidence au bout de deux secondes.

-Rien.

Il sourit mais il semble soudain ailleurs, comme déconnecté.

-Sully, passe-moi ton flingue.

Infarctus du myocarde suivit d'un accident vasculaire cérébral. Le nerveux descend de la table à son plus grand soulagement et s'empresse de sortir son arme de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il tend l'énorme Desert Eagle chromé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Je peux m'occuper d'elle, patron, si vous voulez.

Sa voix me semble lointaine. Incapable de parler, je me contente de fixer le gros calibre dont les doigts aux jointures blanchies du Joker se saisissent. Le Joker croise mon regard avec une étincelle dans les yeux suggérant que mon visage terrifié est un pur divertissement pour lui. Puis il rapporte son intention sur l'autre type, et le visage du clown se ferme en une expression agacée.

-C'est déjà ce que tu étais censé faire ce matin, Sully. Tout ce que t'avais à faire, c'était de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Il va falloir que je te trouve un autre baby-sitter, l'Épouvantail.

 _Putain, je veux pas crever ici. Pas comme ça. Attends, il a dit quoi?_

Le Joker se lève d'un bond et braque le pistolet sur le front de Sully. Un bref silence s'ensuit pendant lequel le visage grisâtre de mon futur ex-baby-sitter vire au blanc. Son sourire à laissé place à une expression terrifiée, les lèvres s'entrouvrant en un O parfait et mon coeur en profite pour reprendre un rythme normal.

-Patron, att-attendez ! Bégaye l'autre tandis que les notes de sa voix s'envolent dans les aigus.

Il n'y a qu'au seuil de la mort que l'on se rend compte de qui on est vraiment. En ce moment, Sully doit réaliser à quel point il est pathétique. Le Joker s'en délecte avec sadisme, caressant la détente avec un étrange éclat de désir dans les yeux. Son expression est similaire à celle que l'on à, lorsque l'on est sur le point de jouir entre les cuisses de son partenaire. Le clown est littéralement en extase, savourant chaque seconde qui s'écoule, prenant soin de détailler chaque détail du calvaire qu'affronte sa victime. Son ravissement visible me procure un long frisson et je commence à trouver la scène non seulement effrayante mais carrément malsaine. Sully ne sait plus quoi ajouter. Il comprend qu'aucuns mots ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Il finit par fermer les yeux, ses poings se serrent et de la sueur commence à perler sur ses tempes. Je ne fais pas vraiment ma maligne non plus. Les doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et mes yeux ne cessent de virevolter entre le clown, la gâchette et Sully, attendant avec appréhension le bruit sourd de la déflagration. Alors que le temps se fait sérieusement long, le Joker soupire bruyamment nous faisant tressaillir, le pauvre bougre et moi. L'autre rouvre timidement les yeux et nous contemplons avec surprise le clown baisser lentement son bras, un rictus cloué aux lèvres.

-Prends-le.

Je mets une seconde à réaliser qu'il s'adresse à moi, et une autre à comprendre avec stupeur ses intentions. Je secoue vivement la tête, refusant l'arme qu'il me tend.

-Allez, fais ce que je te dis.

-Non.

Je me recroqueville contre le dossier du canapé, essayant vainement d'échapper au Desert Eagle qu'il m'offre obstinément. La crosse, à quelques centimètres de moi, me donne envie de vomir.

-Bon, c'est soit tu descends cet imbécile, soit c'est lui qui te descends.

Il n'a même pas besoin de hausser le ton. Son excitation est largement retombé et il arbore à présent une placidité olympique. C'est à mon tour d'avoir l'air misérable alors que le timbre de ma voix se transforme en un gémissement enfantin.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pourquoi pas? Tu va voir, tuer un homme est une sensation unique. On en tombe aussi vite accro que la merde que tu t'injecte dans les veines.

J'en doute sérieusement. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de protester. De sa main libre, il m'empoigne le bras et me tire à côté de lui, face à Sully qui à l'air d'hésiter entre la rédaction de son testament ou prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Allez, montre nous de quoi tu es capable. Ordonne le clown me collant de force l'arme entre les doigts.

Il m'empêche de la lâcher en comprimant sa main contre la mienne et me fait lever le bras en direction de l'autre crétin qui aurait eut le temps de s'enfuir au moins trois fois de suite. La crosse est si énorme entre mes doigts osseux. Sans compter son poids. C'est la première fois que je tiens une arme. La nausée se dissipe un peu. La sensation du métal froid contre ma peau est différente à celle de mes souvenirs. Probablement parce que c'est moi qui tiens le flingue, aujourd'hui.

-De quoi est-ce que tu as peur? Susurre le clown à mon oreille, en retenant toujours mon bras.

Je songe un instant à la question sans trouver de réponse. Peur de me haïr ensuite? Peur de sombrer dans l'obscurité? Je réalise que finalement je n'ai pas peur. Je ne tremble même pas.

-Regarde-le. Il te hais. Ça se lit clairement dans son regard. D'ailleurs, il voulait te flinguer personnellement tout à l'heure. Si je lui donnais cette arme, lui, il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Sully est droit comme un piquet. Une lueur de détresse au fond des yeux. Mais je sais que le Joker a raison. Pourtant mes doigts restent fermement cramponnés à la crosse, loin de la détente que je ne saurais presser. Mon intégrité m'en empêche. S'il me reste ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonté, appuyer sur la gâchette la soufflerait aussitôt.

-Je ne peux pas.

Mon ton est ferme et sans appel, pour une fois. Je me surprend moi-même de ce sang-froid inattendu. La situation serait sans doute plus stressante si j'étais de l'autre côté du canon. Et plus terrifiante si le type sur le point de se faire flinguer était un proche ou un ami. Mais, à l'évidence, Sully est un parfait enfoiré et je n'en ai vraiment rien à carrer. La seule chose qui me retiens finalement, c'est ma conscience.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

-Quelle différence ça fait?

-Et bien vois-tu, tout le monde peut. Le problème, c'est que personne ne veut. Mais ça ne fait rien, tu va te rendre compte dans un bref instant que non seulement tu peux, mais qu'aussi, tu le veux.

Il ne me laisse guère le temps de décanter cette phrase énigmatique et lâche brusquement mon bras, avant de faire deux pas en arrière. Sully et moi nous tournons une nouvelle fois vers le clown, décontenancés.

-Mon cher Sully, cette idiote de gamine est à présent en train de viser maladroitement le sol. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te jeter sur elle, t'emparer de son arme, et lui coller une balle dans la tête?

Mon coeur manque un battement et je reporte immédiatement mon attention sur Sully qui me dévisage un quart de seconde avant de comprendre les paroles du clown. Je suis plus rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide. Comme si j'avais fais ça des centaines de fois auparavant. Comme un réflexe archaïque, déclenché par un instinct de survie aiguisé. Les mouvements s'enchaînent sans accro, avec une précision féroce. Jambes écartées, pieds enracinés dans le sol, bras droit tendu, refermer la prise sur la crosse, armer le chien, expirer l'air des poumons, viser. Tirer. L'autre n'a pas l'occasion de faire le moindre mouvement. La détonation assourdissante me vrille les tympans et pendant quelque secondes, je n'entends plus qu'un sifflement strident. Le corps de Sully reste prostré un bref instant, comme abasourdi. Son œil gauche n'est plus qu'un trou béant, d'ou s'écoule une quantité alarmante d'hémoglobine. C'est un phénomène courant semble t-il. Lorsque l'on abat quelqu'un, il se passe toujours une seconde ou deux avant que le corps ne s'effondre, comme s'il réfléchissait encore de quel côté il faut s'affaler pour répondre aux lois de la gravité. Sully trouve la réponse en une seconde et demie. Son crâne perforé de part en part s'incline vers l'arrière, légèrement penché sur sa gauche et le reste de sa carcasse suit docilement, d'un même mouvement.

-Ma-gni-fique ! S'exclame le Joker en m'arrachant l'arme des mains.

Mon poignet me fait mal, à cause de la puissance du recul du pistolet. C'est tout ce à quoi je suis capable de penser. La douleur. Je ne ressens rien d'autre. J'entends sans vraiment l'écouter, le clown déblatérer et continue de fixer le cadavre de Sully, les bras ballants, au milieu du salon en ruine. Son œil valide m'observe, la surprise encore imprimé dans la rétine et sur les traits de son visage tendu en un rictus étrange. La nausée revient et les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je suffoque alors que les murs semblent se refermer. Le plafond s'écroule, le parquet s'entrouvre. Je chute dans un puis sans fond et quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur. Ça creuse un vide. Irréparable, irrémédiable. Le malaise se poursuit dans une ambiance glaciale. Enveloppée dans un silence profond, les ombres d'Amberley Street glissent autour de moi dans un ballet macabre. Et plus rien. Les murs reprennent leur place. Une nouvelle quiétude fait taire les voix cauchemardesques. L'œil torve de Sully me scrute.

Sully, l'homme que j'ai tué. _"Et alors?"_ C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un. _"Vraiment? Tu as une mémoire sélective."_ Je ne voulais pas le tuer. _"De quoi as tu peur?"_ De sombrer. _"Trop tard..."_ Non, ma conscience demeure intacte. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, mais de la légitime défense. _"Oui, papa et maman seraient fiers."_

Une voix enthousiaste et un coup de poing dans l'épaule interromps brusquement les moqueries de la petite voix dans ma tête.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Une remarque?

Oui, plusieurs même. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Je ne suis bizarrement pas en train de rendre mon déjeuner sur le parquet. Je n'en tire aucune satisfaction mais aucun regrets non plus. Pourtant quelque chose m'empêche de respirer convenablement.

Je détourne le regard de Sully en massant mon poignet douloureux, essayant de penser à autre chose que la main de la Culpabilité serrant ma gorge. C'était lui ou moi. De la légitime défense pure. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable? Peut-être à cause de mon étroite capacité émotionnelle. J'ai comme l'étrange sentiment que mon absence d'émotion est inconvenant. Que mon indifférence est à la limite de l'indécence. Je devrais probablement être effondrée. Par la mort de Sully, par mon habileté surprenante à l'avoir descendu ou simplement parce que donner la mort, même à la pire crapule, devraient affecter n'importe qui. Pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. J'ai pressé la détente parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Le souvenir de Sully ne deviendra pas un énième traumatisme. La Culpabilité desserre son étreinte et semble peser moins lourd sur ma conscience.

-Il est mort.

J'ai lâché cette évidence avec placidité. Voici ma remarque. Il est mort, pas moi. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'entends le Joker soupirer avec déception et répliquer avec lassitude.

-Oui, visiblement. Et maintenant que tu as terminé d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, quelles sont tes premières impressions?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais faire ça?

Question sensée. Même si j'ai déjà un vague aperçu de la réponse. Je me tourne vers lui et l'observe avec agacement prendre une de ses expressions théâtralement indignée.

-Moi? Mais, je n'ai rien fait! Je ne te touchais même pas!

Je serre les dents, passablement irritée par son comportement de lycéenne effarouchée.

-Tu lui as dis de se jeter sur moi pour me tuer! J'avais pas le choix. C'est de ta faute!

-Mais tu aurais simplement pu lui tirer dans la jambe pour le stopper. Au lieu de nous faire une admirable démonstration de Head-Shot!

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Son air de vierge effarouchée laisse place à un masque sévère aux teintes d'austérité. Sa voix d'ordinaire aiguë se déguise de touches graves et rauques.

-Je sais que tu as fais un choix et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu n'es pas la seule. Le monde entier s'acharne à endiguer ce qui nous caractérise par nature avec des règles stupides. Mais vois-tu, je viens encore une fois de le prouver. Même avec vos codes moraux, votre éthique et vos valeurs... Nous sommes tous des monstres.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Il adore s'écouter parler. Inutile de discuter avec lui. De toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour entrer dans un débat sans queue ni tête. Comment convaincre un fou de sa propre folie, de toute façon? Je n'avais pas le choix de tuer cette enflure de Sully. Sa mort m'indiffère peut-être, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Point barre.

-Bon, je meurs de soif! Va donc me chercher un Whisky au lieu de tirer une gueule de six pieds de long.

Puis il s'affale dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, un bras négligemment posé sur le dossier avant de faire craquer les os de ses longs doigts dans un bruit ignoble.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais déjà entichée de lui? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du style à spécialement apprécier le genre humain, toi non plus.

-Le genre humain que je connais n'est pas spécialement appréciable. Je rétorque du tac au tac avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Il rigole un bref instant et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème?

-Tu m'a forcée à tuer un homme.

-Ce n'était qu'un imbécile. Et cesse d'être hypocrite, tu le haïssais.

J'observe un instant son visage mutilé et barbouillé de peinture sans rien dire. Je réalise alors que quelque chose a changé. Le Joker a cessé de m'effrayer. La peur laissant place à la méfiance. A la haine aussi. Le clown est mon cancer incurable. Au début, ma priorité était de le repousser, de le nier, de ne surtout pas l'écouter. Et puis mes capacités d'adaptation m'ont vite fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de poursuivre le combat. Aujourd'hui, j'accepte le clown par défaut. Comme une défaillance avec laquelle on doit apprendre à vivre. Doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis habituée à la nausée procuré par les cicatrices bariolés. Ses éclats de rire démentiels, ses pulsions sociopathes, ses paroles irrationnelles. Ce désaxé anonyme, symbolisant l'échec de la société à le faire entrer dans le moule, et qui s'acharne à défier le monde. Après seulement quelques jours, tout ça me parait familier.

-On ne tue pas quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il est un imbécile.

-Donc tu suggère que nous avons besoin de raison particulière pour tuer? Un meurtre passionnel, par exemple, est justifiable, selon toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Alors quelles raisons te faut-il?

-Aucune raison ne justifie le meurtre.

Large rictus moqueur dévoilant une rangée de dents prête à vomir un rire strident.

-Dans ce cas, tu viens de tuer un homme injustement, ma chère. Tu devrais avoir honte!

-C'était de la légitime défense!

-Mais tu viens de dire, et je cite, _aucune raison ne justifie le meurtre_. Rapporte t-il avec une voix exagérément fluette.

Il rigole férocement, ravi de sa petite victoire et je sens mes joues s'embraser de colère. La joute verbale est son domaine de prédilection, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir lui donner tord. Il gagne à tout les coups, avec une adresse et une intelligence surprenante. Comme s'il connaissait à l'avance les cartes que je m'apprêtais à abattre. Tout comme Adolf Hitler, le Joker a beau être l'un des pires fils de pute que la Terre ai porté, n'empêche qu'il se démerde bien pour convaincre un auditoire et prêcher la bonne parole. C'est sans doute ce qui le rends d'autant plus dangereux. Cette vivacité d'esprit et cette répartie tranchante.

-Bon, la Sainte-Nitouche, il vient ce whisky?

Je soupire, baisse les yeux, et essuie ma défaite comme je le peux. C'est à dire avec toute la dignité qu'il me reste, en tournant les talons sans un mot. Enjamber le cadavre de Sully m'arrache une grimace de dégoût et je songe qu'il faudra le foutre dehors. Hors de question que je passe la nuit en compagnie d'un macchabée. Je traverse le reste du salon et m'aventure dans la cuisine qui, contrairement à la pièce mitoyenne, ne contient aucun éclairage. C'est donc à tâtons que je m'aventure jusqu'au plan de travail couvert de crasse. Mes doigts rencontrent enfin une bouteille, puis de l'autre main j'attrape deux verres et me dépêche de rejoindre le salon, loin de l'obscurité ou ma paranoïa fait preuve d'une imagination beaucoup trop débordante. A mon retour, le Clown à déballé de son sac en papier deux petits plateaux en plastique noir et je reconnais finalement des idéogrammes japonais inscrit dessus. Je pose la bouteille de whisky et les verres sur la table et m'installe sur une chaise, en face du canapé en prenant soin de ne pas montrer ma contrariété. Moi qui me réjouissais de le voir déguerpir au plus vite, c'est raté. Je l'observe s'emparer de la bouteille de _Sailor Jerry_ et en remplir son verre de moitié, tandis que je réalise que je n'ai pas pris les plus propres. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, et sans un mot, attaque son plat de Sushi aux crevettes et à la sauce soja. De mon côté, je préfère griller une cigarette et avaler deux grandes lampées de liqueur, sentant que la soirée risque d'être longue.

-Au fait! J'ai eu une petite entrevue avec ton pote, aujourd'hui. Déclare t-il à brûle-pourpoint, la bouche pleine.

-Mon pote?

-Maroni et ses petits copains se faisaient une réunion tupperware alors je me suis invité!

Je manque de m'étrangler et le dévisage longuement, cherchant une trace de malice dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y a pas de place pour l'humour dans ce masque de placidité qu'il arbore, cette fois.

-Tu les a tués? Maroni et les autres?

-J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré. Mais ils me sont beaucoup plus utiles vivants, pour l'instant.

Il enfourne un sushi entier dans sa bouche sanglante et j'attends quelques secondes qu'il crache le morceau mais il semble vouloir que je lui tire les vers du nez.

-Utiles à quoi? Je demande, avec impatience.

Il pousse un soupir qui ressemble à de l'exaspération et prend un air contrit.

-Ce que tu peux être longue à la détente, toi! C'est la pègre qui tire les ficelles de Gotham, au cas ou, par je ne sais quel énigmatique prodige, tu n'aurais pas remarqué. La justice, les flics, les politiciens, le système entier est corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Donc si je veux que cette ville soit entre mes mains, je dois me mettre ces imbéciles de mafieux dans la poche!

-Si tu voulais te les mettre dans la poche, il aurait fallut commencer par ne pas leur voler 70 millions de dollars. Parce que c'est pas très subtil comme marque de confiance.

-Qui a parlé de confiance? Tu crois que je suis là pour me faire des amis?! Je veux qu'ils me mangent dans la main!

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre? Non, parce que je me demande déjà comment tu as réussis à sortir de la-bas sans l'aide d'une civière.

-Et moi je me demande si tu compte vivre longtemps en continuant à me prendre pour un clown de pacotille. Ou peut-être que tu ne sais déjà plus à qui tu t'adresse. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?

Je secoue la tête et lève les mains en signe de soumission. Proférer des menaces est une autre discipline dans laquelle il excelle.

-Comment tu va faire, alors?

-Tu connais un certain Lau?

-Maroni l'a déjà mentionné une fois ou deux. Mais je sais rien sur lui et je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est quoi le rapport?

-C'est le chef de la pègre chinoise pourtant. Réplique t-il, dubitatif.

-Ca fait longtemps que les chinois sont à la botte des Italiens. Ils s'en servent comme chair à canon quand y'a un pépin avec les flics. Je sais pas exactement qui est Lau mais surement pas quelqu'un d'important.

-Oui, tellement peu important qu'il est en possession de la quasi totalité de la fortune de la pègre de Gotham! S'exclame t-il avec sarcasme.

-Comment ça? Lau à détourné le fric?

-Mais non! Il a été chargé de planquer les fonds. Après le casse de la banque de la pègre, les flics ont pu fouiner dans leurs affaires et trouver tous les lieux de dépôt d'argent. Le chinois s'est donc empressé de les mettre à l'abris et de se tirer à Hong-Kong.

J'ai du mal à y croire mais le Joker semble sur de lui. Je réalise alors que Maroni me cachait énormément de choses. _"Evidemment! Tu te prends pour qui? Tu faisais partie des ordures qu'il aurait balancé au moindre coup dur!"_ Mon ego meurtri, je soupire de résignation.

-Donc Lau est en Chine. Et alors?

-Et alors, pauvre nouille, Batman c'est pas le lieutenant Gordon. Il a pas besoin d'extraction pour ramener Lau à Gotham et l'obliger à révéler ou est le fric.

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on aille en Chine pour trouver Lau avant Batman?!

-Sérieusement, ta stupidité me donne des envies de meurtres.

S'il n'y avait que ça... Le problème c'est que tout et n'importe quoi peut déchaîner ses ardeurs.

-On laisse Batman faire le boulot et on ira cueillir Lau quand il sera de retour à Gotham. Enchaîne t-il.

-Quand il sera de retour à Gotham, on l'enverra directement au commissariat. Je rétorque, craignant déjà sa réponse.

-Et on le fera sortir.

Et voilà, c'est le genre de réponse qui me faisait peur.

-Du commissariat?! Mais attends, c'est pas Arkham, hein? On sort pas de la-dedans aussi facilement!

-Bien-sur que si. Et on tuera Batman dans le processus.

Ben voyons, pourquoi pas... On pourrait carrément faire sauter Midtown pendant qu'il y est.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, encore?! Argue t-il, captant mon désarroi.

-Ben tu parle de faire évader un mafieux du commissariat et de tuer le justicier qui a grandement aidé à faire remplir la Maison Centrale de Gotham, comme si tu parlais d'aller sortir les poubelles.

-C'est exactement ça! Virer les poubelles qui pullulent dans cette ville. Brûler Gotham et faire table rase pour qu'elle renaisse de ses cendres!

Ah mais c'est ça, en fait. Il a vraiment prévu de tout faire sauter. _"Est-ce vraiment si étonnant?"_

-Bon, supposons que Batman revienne avec Lau et qu'on le fasse sortir de sa cellule avant qu'il n'avoue aux flics ou il a caché le pognon. Et après? C'est pas le magot qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, mais il intéresse ces abrutis de mafieux. En échange de Lau et donc du fric, ils seront à mes ordres.

Malin. C'est très malin, je dois l'admettre. Mais tout aussi inconcevable. Le commissariat est une forteresse pour Gordon. Et le lieutenant sait bien s'entourer. La plupart de ses chiens de garde, à défaut d'être de bons flics, sont loyaux. Pourtant, le plan est alléchant. Quant au sort de la chauve-souris, je me dis que c'est quand même dommage. Ce doit être un type bien, au fond. Mais bon, il faut casser des œufs pour faire une bonne omelette.

-Batman sera au garde à vous. Peut-être bien que ce sera lui-même le geôlier de Lau. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un homme après tout. Il ne doit pas être aussi increvable qu'on le dit.

-Ce serait idiot de le sous-estimer, pourtant. Mais la chauve-souris ne sera pas de garde lorsque Lau reviendra. Peut-être même qu'ils partageront une cellule.

Un rire acide s'échappe de sa gorge tandis qu'il gobe son verre d'un trait. Je l'observe sans comprendre et le plaisir qu'il prend à me voir me triturer les méninges est évident. Ça doit renforcer son ego qui semble être un puis sans fond, sans doute. Il prouve encore une fois qu'il est le cerveau de l'opération et que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

-Tu compte sur les flics pour l'attraper? Ces gars-là sont incapable d'effectuer une arrestation sans vice de procédure! Et puis de toute façon, Batman, est trop rapide et intelligent pour eux.

-Justement, pas d'arrestation puisque la chauve-souris va se rendre d'elle-même.

Batman, se rendre?! Il peut me la refaire sans trembler des genoux ?

-Ma pauvre fille, arrête d'essayer de réfléchir tu va te froisser un neurone. Raille t-il.

J'allume une autre cigarette, préférant ignorer ses moqueries et calmer mes nerfs, attendant qu'il deigne m'expliquer.

-Tu sais ce qui fait de Batman un intouchable? Il est anonyme. Personne ne peut atteindre un fantôme. Donc la solution est de l'obliger à retirer son masque.

-Comment?

-Quelques macchabées et un petit message relayés par les médias devront faire l'affaire.

-Batman est adulé par la moitié de la population et le procureur ainsi que les flics collaborent probablement avec lui. Même s'il révèle son identité, c'est pas sur qu'ils l'arrêteront.

-Tu sais ce qui caractérise un mouvement de panique au sein d'une foule?

-Heu... La panique?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire profondément.

-La perte de repère, andouille. Fais exploser une bombe au milieu d'une cohue de badauds, et plus personne ne sait qui il est, ou il est, ni ce qu'il fait. La peur contamine chaque personne et le seul truc auquel ils arrivent à penser, c'est survivre. C'est l'instinct primaire qui gagne à tout les coups, crois-moi. Alors ça se marche dessus, ça se bouscule. Chacun sa gueule et j't'emmerde, tu vois?

-Possible. Quel est le rapport?

-Je vais faire de la réputation de Batman une bombe à retardement. Et lorsqu'elle explosera à la tronche de ses ouailles, chacune d'entre-elles voudront le voir derrière les barreaux. Même ses plus grands adorateurs.

-Ça fait huit ans que Batman existe. Et en huit ans, il a fait coffrer plus de types que la police en trente ans. Ça va être difficile d'entacher sa réputation maintenant.

-Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi défaitiste que toi. Tu manque cruellement d'ambition. A moins que celle-ci ne soit simplement handicapée par ta fainéantise hors-norme.

Ma fainéantise? Putain, mais va te faire foutre!

-Oh! Mais c'est qu'elle serait prête à mordre! Je ne t'ai pas vexée au moins?

Son ton mielleux et collant d'hypocrisie à la sauce foutage de de gueule royal me donne une irrépressible envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais ce ne serait pas un choix judicieux alors je me contente de rester silencieuse.

-Enfin bref. Reprend t-il. On verra les détails plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai simplement besoin d'une adresse. Tu sais ou je peux trouver Gambol?

Gambol est un autre mafieux afro-americain très porté pour tout ce qui est bling-bling. Une brute épaisse, cupide, égocentrique qui exploite des petites mains d'enfants pour confectionner de la coke en Colombie avant de l'importer ici. Un mafieux, quoi.

-Ben, il n'y était pas à cette réunion?

-Si et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne le sens pas ce type. Très hostile, même après ma proposition.

Ouais connaissant un peu le personnage, c'est pas très étonnant.

-Du coup je vais le descendre. Termine t-il abruptement.

Si le clown a parfois des traits de génies, il n'empêche que la plupart du temps, il résout ses problèmes avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais bon, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer et encore moins d'élan de compassion pour le mafieux.

-Il est souvent dans un bar à pute avec ses potes à Downton. Le _Dreadful Kid_ , il me semble.

-Bien! Je sais pourquoi je te paie maintenant!

Me payer?! Tout ce que j'ai reçus de lui jusqu'à maintenant, c'est des coups de poings et des moqueries. A ce prix là, je préférerais faire du bénévolat.

-J'aurais besoins de quelques paires de bras supplémentaires, par contre. Tu saurais ou me trouver du sang neuf?

-Et tes ressortissants d'Arkham?

-Nan, ils sont bien trop cons! Demain tu me trouveras des types assez intelligents pour soutenir une conversation et assez stupide pour accepter de l'argent pour n'importe quoi.

-C'est dans mes cordes. Je réponds en étouffant un bâillement sonore derrière ma main.

-Quoi, ça te fatigue de rien foutre à longueur de journée? Lance t-il avec agacement.

-C'est difficile de dormir dans une bicoque ou le plafond te tombe sur la figure.

-Mais tes jamais contente, toi! Tu veux dormir dehors? Parce que je peux te menotter au grillage, avec les chiens si tu préfère. Là, le plafond risque pas de s'écrouler! Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais, moi? Ah oui. Demain matin j'irais te trouver un autre baby-sitter.

-Pourquoi faire? Je vais pas m'enfuir.

-Non, vaudrait mieux pas pour toi. Mais c'est plutôt une question de sécurité. Je me trouverais bien peiné de te retrouver les tripes à l'air, dépecé par Maroni. Minaude t-il en souriant.

Il serait surtout bien peiné de ne plus avoir de souffre-douleur ce taré. Soudain, une pensée me fait tiquer.

-Tu lui a parlé de moi? A Maroni?

-Non. J'ai pas que ça à faire de donner de tes nouvelles à tes potes figure-toi!

Soulagement. Si le Joker lui avait dit que je me trouvais maintenant sous ses ordres, il n'aurait pas mis longtemps à me trouver et à me faire dégommer pour cet affront.

-Sur ce.

Il se lève brusquement, s'étire de tout son long dans un craquement écœurant et attrape le Desert Eagle resté sur la table pour le fourrer dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Puis il traverse le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte et enjambe le cadavre de Sully. Putain je l'avais oublié celui-là.

-Et ça? Je demande en pointant du doigt le corps inerte, espérant qu'il m'en débarrasse au plus vite.

Il ouvre la porte se tourne une demi seconde et hausse les épaules.

-Fout-le dehors. Les gars iront le jeter dans la mer demain. Fait-il placidement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Evidemment, sans chaise pour la retenir, celle-ci se rouvre presque aussitôt, dans un grincement à réveiller les morts. Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Sully. J'espère que cette expression ne s'est jamais révélée vraie. Puis je secoue la tête, trop imbibée d'alcool et d'hémoglobine pour être rationnelle, et soupire. Je passe le quart d'heure suivant à déplacer le cadavre qui semble peser le poids de deux vaches mortes et réussis finalement à le traîner jusque dans la nuit froide et silencieuse d'Amberley Street. Je le délaisse de l'autre côté de la rue et reprends mon souffle, le dos appuyé contre un mur de pierre en observant les deux idiots censés faire le guet, deux cents mètres plus loin. La rue est vaguement éclairée par les quelques projecteurs disséminés tous les cinquante mètres et je ne distingue que deux ombres. Cependant, je les entends très bien se friter à l'aide d'insultes et de crachats. Le Joker à raison, ceux-là sont trop cons pour faire quoi que se soit. J'observe une dernière fois l'homme que jai tué, lui demande poliment d'aller au diable, refuse de ressentir le moindre remord et serre les dents. J'écrase mon mégot par-terre et rentre dans mon taudis avant de chopper la crève. Porte fermée, chaise calée, je lorgne un instant mon plateau de sushis intact et me décide à en avaler quelques uns, affalée dans le canapé.

Puis je fais la fête à la bouteille de _Sailor Jerry_ et termine par le Saint Graal. _Seringue dans laquelle Joseph Le Junkie a, sans le vouloir, effectué une acétylation de la morphine avec laquelle il se shootait. Et comme il a trouvé ça carrément génial, le récipient sacré s'est transmis de génération en génération avec la recette secrète et est devenue un mythe auquel peu de gens croient aujourd'hui._

 _Putain, si c'était moi qui avait écrit la bible, y'aurait beaucoup moins d'adeptes!_

Je divague encore quelques instants entre délire et réalité puis finis par sombrer.


End file.
